A Thousand Years
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: Forced to work together on an architecture project, Annabeth and Percy both knew it was going to be a bad experience. What they didn't expect were themselves opening up to each other. Late nights together are bound to take its toll. AU. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Percabeth fanfiction! It's AU, no Greek stuff whatsoever. I know I should upload my other stories before I think up a new fanfic but I couldn't help it. And besides, I have writer's block for my other fanfics anyways. School really takes a toll on you when you're a freshman and you're in a junior level class. It's hard to keep up. But I'm trying my best. I'll TRY to upload to this story and my others. Keyword: Try. I won't make an promises at the moment. My schedule's so hectic. **

**I read the Son of Neptune and it is just simply amazing. I love it. Though the ending ticked me off. So I had to write my own alternate ending to the book. Haha! Did you like it too and did you find the ending extremely frustrating also? **

**Give me some feedback by reviewing. Please. Your reviews are extremely important to me and this new upload is kind of like a restitution for not uploading in forever. So read and review and tell me what you guys think! :)**

**~ C**

* * *

><p>I could understand why the subject of female menstruation was a bit misconstrued. After all, the media portrayed women as being happy and carefree and <em>dancing<em> when they're on their cycle. However, it is any but. We get very moody and very violent and very, very temperamental. We bitch, we groan, and we moan. And most of all, we won't hesitate to take anyone down. In all honesty, it's best to avoid us women when we're receiving our Mother Nature's unwanted gifts.

Now, if only someone had told _him _that this morning.

...

I was hit with a rush of fatigue and weariness just as I woke up. A few seconds after my eyes snapped open, the alarm rung, a piercing wail in the silent room. My hand instinctively flung outward, thumping the snooze button. I breathed in deeply and just spared a few minutes to stare mindlessly at the ceiling plastered with glow-in-the-dark stars. Childish, maybe. But I could care less.

Just as my eyes started to close and my eyelids started to get heavy, my phone rang. Startled, I jolted upward, feeling a stab of pain rush through my lower abdominal. I sighed grimly before hastily searching for my phone. My eyes zeroed in on the black messenger bag strapped across the back of my chair. Swinging my feet over the edge of my bed, I clambered over to my desk and flipped open my phone, not bothering with preambles when I uttered, "What do you want?"

It seemed like Thalia had no regards for preambles or amicable greetings either because she barked back a, "Why the hell are you just now awake?"

"Because I came home from a conference late and overslept." I replied, running my fingers through my tangled, blond hair. "So, let me go back to sleep."

"Did you forget you have a very important meeting today?" Thalia interrupted.

I padded into the bathroom across the hall and turned on the water. I put the phone on speaker before setting it precariously on the closed lid of the toilet. Cupping my hand, I let the water pool in my palms before splashing my face with icy water. The jolt woke me up fully and I shivered from the freezing temperature.

"_Annabeth_!" Thalia yelled loudly.

Grabbing the phone off the lid, I flicked off the lights and walked back to my bedroom, the house comfortably silent. "I'm still here." I said calmly. "And, no, I did not forget the meeting."

I could tell Thalia had opened her mouth, ready to let out a stream of protests but I spoke before she could uttered her argument. "And I'll have plenty of time. It's what, 6:30? The meeting doesn't start until an hour later. That leaves me plenty of time to shower, get dress, stop at Starbucks before driving to the Galleria Corps."

Thalia sputtered incoherently before muttering a curt, "Don't be late. I'll meet you there."

The line went dead.

"Well then. That was rude." I tossed the phone back on the bed and ventured into the closet. There, I looked through my clothes, vetoing through each and every one of them until my eyes landed on a black jacket and a black skirt. I carefully unhooked them from their hangers and randomly grabbed a white, button-down blouse.

My phone rang again but I ignored it, laying each item over my arm before stalking back into the bathroom. It was probably Thalia calling to hurry things along. Sometimes she could be so obnoxious, I thought mentally.

I stripped out of my grey sweatpants and spongebob t-shirt, jumped in the shower and hurriedly shampooed my hair and scrubbed my body before stepping under the showerhead, letting the spray of water spiraled down my body.

In the other room, my phone rang again. I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my body before stepping out of the shower stall, steam curling around my ankle, pooling out of its confined space.

Hastily, I threw on the outfit I'd picked out before blow drying while brushing my blond hair, feeling it rustle as it cascade down my back. On my way out, I grabbed my bag, already packed with my laptop and notebooks, my keys, and double-checked the kitchen and the windows, turning off any lights before stalking out of my apartment. Pushing the key into the keyhole, I twisted it until I heard a light click.

Taking the elevators down to the lobby, I walked through the double-doors and a cold chill from the New York weather wrapped itself around my body, swirling my hair around my neck, following me as I slid inside my car, started the engine until I merged with the traffic.

...

"An iced mocha frappe, please." I said to the man working the counter.

"That'll be 4.50." He said. I fished out a couple of bills before sliding it across the counter. The delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted to my nose and I inhaled deeply, feeling my sense awaken. "Your order will be ready in a few minutes. Next!"

I moved off to the side as another customer took my place. While waiting, I let my eyes wander. The customer that was now voicing his orders was a tall man with a broad back. He wore a plaid button-down shirt and tight-fitting Levi's. On his feet docked a pair of Converse. From what I gathered, he had black hair and was approximately around six feet tall.

When he turned around, his eyes met mine. Green meeting grey. I blinked, stunned by the familiarity of his gaze. The man stared at me for a few moment before shaking his head and moving to the opposite side, just like I had done.

As we stood, waiting for our orders, our eyes kept colliding. And each time, it sent a thrill through my body. He had dark patches of stubble along his jawline and as I continued to observe him, his jaw clenched and he kept glancing down at his watch, as if he were late for something important.

"Iced mocha frappe!" A Starbucks employee called out, setting the plastic cup down on the counter before resuming the orders. I shouldered my bag up higher on my shoulder before walking to the pick-up station and made a grab for my coffee. A hand shot out and slid the cup out of my reach.

I looked up to see the same man I'd been watching before holding a cup of coffee in his hands, smiling smugly. "That's mine." I said.

"No, that's mine." He retorted.

Disliking the way he smiled at me, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, my grey eyes narrowing. "That's my order."

"Actually, I also ordered a iced mocha frappe." The man said. "Sorry. You snooze, you lose." And with that, he turned and started for the door. Just as he walked past, I subtly stuck out my feet and waited for the desired result. Just as I expected, the man stumbled over my outstretched leg and the cup flew from his hands. It clattered to the floor, contents spilling all over the tiles. As for the man, he laid sprawled on the floor, eyes wide with disbelief and uncontained anger.

"Clean it up." The man working the counter barked to one of his other employees. "Another iced mocha."

I stepped forward and claimed my coffee before anyone else could. "That's mine. Thank you."

As I walked to the door, I stooped down and smiled wickedly at the man who'd decided to challenge me, today out of all days. "Should've given me my coffee. We could've avoided all of this, don't you think?" Then I stood and strutted out the door.

Behind me, I heard his vague insult, "You _bitch!_"

I shrugged, slid into my car, pushed my sunglasses up my nose and reversed out of the parking lot. "Yes, I am."

...

"Where the hell have you been?" Thalia demanded once the car slid to a stop in front of a majestically gleaming building. The sun's rays bounced off the dome-shaped roof and was reflected across my windshield.

"I had a bit of an incident at Starbucks." I responded vaguely.

Tapping her wristwatch, she snapped, "You're five minutes late."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you relax? It's fine. I bet they're not even here yet."

"Actually, they are. Your father and the owner of Galleria Corps. are in the conference room, waiting for you...and his son." Thalia debriefed as we entered the building that housed the most famous artworks and sculptures. The Galleria has been home to many, many, _many_ well-known and famous piece of arts in the world. Aside from its location in New York, it is also located in Milan, Italy, Virginia, and Chicago.

The owner of the corporation, Mr. Jackson, has decided to expand the corporation and open up another gallery in Paris That's where my role lies. Chase Architecture has been one of the world's many sought after architectural companies and since my father is the current owner, my great-great-great grandfather being the founder of the company, I was entrusted with designing an elaborate structure that ties with the ancient artworks. That was as much details that either of them had shared with me so at the moment, I was in the dark.

Thalia was just my trusted, and sometimes annoying, assistant. An assistant who was babbling at top speed as we hasten through the gleaming, sparkling foyer, loaded with crystalline chandeliers and a fancy reception area.

Thalia and I walked into the elevator and waited patiently - or I was, she was just tapping her toes against the flatform, a scowl on her face - while the elevator made its course. I filed out while she followed.

I thumped my knuckles briefly against the set of wooden doors before turning the handle and striding inside, not waiting for an invitation. Seeing as I was already late, they should have been expecting me anyways.

All at once, both my father and Mr. Jackson swiveled in their seat. My father visibly sagged with relief while Mr. Jackson's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The owner of Galleria Corps was a bulky man with a weird sense of fashion. He was muscular and fit for someone his age, he had a head full of black hair and a pair of emerald green eyes that fiercely calculating. He looked familiar.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized before taking a seat next to my father. I smiled at him and began unloading my laptop, notebooks, and a few blueprints. Thalia took her seat next to mine and dragged my laptop towards her, booting it up. As she did so, I took count of the members present in the room. I, my father, Thalia, and Mr. Jackson. "My assistant told me that your son would also be present."

Mr. Jackson nodded ruefully. "Yes, but it evident that he's taken no regards to the time. My apologies, Ms. Chase."

Shrugging, I said, "Not a problem. Should we wait until he gets here or shall we began?"

"It's best if we wait. After all, he'll be overseeing all architectural productions and management." Mr. Jackson leaned across the table and smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly. "And he'll be taking over the corporation after I retire."

I gave a tight smile, not liking the fact that his insolent son would be my superior. My superior who's very, very untimely. "As you wish."

...

Half an hour had passed before _he_ barged in, freshly changed, with a scowl adorning his face.

"Sorry I'm late." It was the exact words I'd said before. "But this bitch at Starbucks was being such a - " He caught sight of me and his body trembled with anger. "You!"

All I did was grin. "Nice seeing you again."

As he surged towards me, his father stood up and hooked his finger on the back of his son's collar, pulling him back. "Enough." The commanding word was enough to make everyone in the room stop. "Sit down." Mr. Jackson growled to his son.

When he turned back to us, his face was friendly and carefree once again. "My humble apologies, Ms. Chase. Annabeth, this is Perseus, my son. Percy, this is Annabeth, the woman whom you'll be working with."

His words send a jolt through me. "Wait. You mean to say that he is going to be overseeing architectural produtions and management?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you'll have to answer to him on every decision. He may be ruthless and impudent but he knows what he's doing." Mr. Jackson pierced with a gaze. "Is that all right with you?"

I gulped and glanced sideways at my father and Thalia. My father's face was grim but he offered no solution. Thalia, on the other hand, was shaking her head vigorously. Then I diverted my gaze to Percy, who was smirking with absolute delight. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looks when he smiled. A very big part of me wanted to yell no and hightail myself out of the room but another, more sensible, part of me sorted through the pros and cons of the situation. If I decline, I would lose a chance of a lifetime to work. Sure, I'd designed and helped built many structures all over the States but those opportunities weren't as big and rare as this one. If I took the job, I would gain international acknowledgment, bringing the company more business.

"How long would this construction project last?" I asked.

Mr. Jackson shrugged. "Nothing over a year, that I guarantee you."

I bit my lips, still unsure. A year would do a great deal to my sanity.

"I'll double your comission."

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

He repeated what he'd said.

"We agreed on a comission of ten thousand dollars." I said hoarsely.

"And I understand that you're the most sought after architecture of all time. Now I'm fully prepared to double that comission if you'd take on the job." He retorted. "Twenty thousand dollars."

_Twenty thousand dollars_...

I met my father's gaze and we both thought the same thing. Twenty thousand dollars would do wonders for Nico...

The thought of my little brother, up and well, was so overwhelming that it brought tears to my eyes. Even Thalia gave an impercetible nod.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! As a reward for the fast update, you guys should review :3**

**But, yeah, please ****R&R! Would totally appreciate it (:**

**~ C**

* * *

><p>"Could you give me some details as to how you envision the structure to look like?" I asked, my pen poised over a big wad of paper, ready to take notes. Thalia had my laptop set in front of her, fingers hovering over the keys. The spot next to me was empty; my father had left because of some unexpected issues at our headquarters but the two Jacksons remained.<p>

After my acceptance to take on the job, Percy had continued to smirk at me, as if the thought of ordering me around brought him such indescribable pleasure. From what I'd gathered about the younger Jackson, I didn't doubt that it did.

I learned - a few moments earlier - that the older man's name was Poseidon Jackson. I thought it was a bit odd to be named after a Greek god but didn't say anything. Poseidon was incredibly intimidating. I see that the trait wasn't passed down to his son. While his father emanated an aura of power and authority, Percy's aura was more childish and immature. It was such contrast that for a second, I doubted Percy was really his son...but had immediately banished the thought. Their facial features were too much alike.

"Yes, yes." Poseidon said, an excited smile slid onto his face. "I want glass walls, glass roofs, and crystal chandeliers. I want it to be very modern yet posh. Though there is the issue of weather extremities..." He frowned, as if the thought had just surfaced.

"Sealant." I answered. "Like the ones they use in aquariums."

He beamed. "There should be a very ancient feel. Almost heavenly like." As he kept feeding me more and more details, I hurriedly jotted them down. I could clearly see the structure he was describing and I could tell he'd given much thought to it. Just as he was about to animatedly describe the design of the interior, a knock on the door interrupted him. As Poseidon stood up to open the door, I spared a brief glance at the clock. It was 2:30. More than five hours had passed.

He and the intruder exchanged a few rushed responses before Poseidon nodded curtly. He walked back to the table and smiled regretfully at me. "I'm sorry, Ms. Chase - "

"Call me Annabeth." I interrupted.

"Annabeth." Poseidon echoed. "I have some other matters to attend to. However, my son has heard many times the details I wish the structure to have. I'm sure he'll be happy to replay the information. He'll tell you everything you need to know. If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call."

"Great." I smiled.

"Oh, and plane tickets have been booked."

Frowning, I asked, "Booked? For what? Where am I going?"

"The construction project is in Italy. You didn't think I'd let you provide your own mode of transportation, did I? That's ludicrous. No, you and Percy will be flying out next week to meet with the contractor. Everything's been taken care of. Just make sure you have the blueprint and the design ready by next week. Would a week be enough?"

I inhaled deeply before saying, "It's sufficient. Thank you."

Poseidon sent me another smile and his son a knowing look before stalking out the room, the door closing softly behind him. The silence in the room was suffocating. My head tipped back against the headrest and I closed my eyes, feeling a dull throb began to spread through my head. "Thalia." I said softly. "Can you please get me some aspirin?"

"Are they in your back?" She replied. There was some shuffling. "I don't see them."

I shook my head. "No, I ran out."

Thalia heaved a sigh before standing up and starting for the door. "I'll run down to the drugstore and get you some. Give me your keys."

"Where are yours?"

"I walked here." She replied simply.

I rummaged through my bag and fished out my keys, handing it to her. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver."

Then she was gone and it was only me and Percy. I picked my head back up and began sketching a draft of the structure. Modern exterior but ancient interior. That could be done. I quickly drew in a dome roof and some stone pillars. My hands worked fast, my thoughts flew by at a hundred miles an hour. And while I worked, Percy kept to himself.

The building itself would be built out of reflecting glass, ensuring security along with privacy. There would be three levels, all housing different works of art. The building was in the shape of a square with a dome shaped roof. It reminded me of the coliseum in Rome. After adding a few finishing touches, I moved on to the building's interior. In my mind, I'd envisioned this: on particularly sunny days, a mosaic would slide over the glass roof, blocking out the sun. A portrait would portray angels strumming harps and shooting arrows down at unsuspecting mortals. Stone pillars would separate each section of the walls. In one corner, I drew a staircase leading up to the second floor. I was drawing the steps in just as Percy spoke.

"Spiral staircases. My father wants spiral staircases."

I flicked my eyes up at him before back down at the draft. He was right. A spiral staircase would add more class to the structure. I nodded and erased what I'd drawn in before adding his suggestions.

He didn't object or voice his opinion as I wrapped up the interior. Finally, I was done. I stared, satisfied at my work but yet not. It was nowhere near complete. I still needed to add a few details but at the moment, the outline of it was done and I was happy. That was always the hardest part in designing something from scratch. I just hoped Poseidon approved when I showed it to him.

"Let me see it."

I gingerly handed it to Percy, who unfurled the blueprints reverently, as if afraid that a wrong move would tear it to pieces. "You know you look pretty sexy when you work." He purred, a suggestive smile darkened his churning green eyes.

"And you're disgusting pretty much all the time." I scowled though I felt the inevitable blood rushing to my cheeks. "How's the draft?"

"It's good."

Surprised, I cautiously replied, "Thanks."

Rolling his eyes, he handed the blueprints back to me and I slid it into my bag, all the while wondering where Thalia had gone. It couldn't have possibly taken that long to get some aspirin. The drugstore was just around the block...

"Since you're done, I know what we could do." Percy grinned and propped his feet up on the mahogany table.

His response snapped me out of my reverie and I scoffed at him, feeling my heart twisted with disgust. I've only been around him for a few hours and already, I'm imagining what he'd look like with my hands wrapped around his neck. A year together would guarantee him a personal bedpan at a hospital! "Oh, you mean, you go die in a hole while I go home? Good idea. Let's go."

"And where are your car keys? I specifically remember you giving your assistant - she's a hottie, by the way - your car keys. How are you going to get home?"

"She has a boyfriend so back off." I snapped then groaned, realizing he was right. "Besides, you're not her type."

Percy smirked, as if he's cornered me into something horrendous. "And whose type am I? Yours?"

I laughed humorlessly. "I don't do arrogant jackasses."

"Right." He leaned forward, eyes glinting darkly. "I forgot your type consists of jocks that gets drunk and land your little brother in ICU."

My breathing hitched and I choked back a sob, feeling the guilt closed up my windpipe. Against my wishes, teardrops welled and spilled over my bottom lids. "H-how do you know about that?"

"Father does a very thorough background check on all our employees. And since I'll be working with you for a very long time, I had the honor of checking your criminal records, your personal records, your family's, and you and your family's hospital records. The story behind that incident is incredibly interesting. With multiple calls and a few visits later, I'd pieced together all the puzzle pieces and _voila!_" Percy leaned forward and swiped his thumb over my cheek, catching the falling drops and letting it pool in his palm.

At his soothing touch, I felt a blinding flash and found myself falling into a black void. This was it. Karma had finally caught up to me. I was going to die.

But as a picture smeared across my vision, I knew it wasn't death. It was a memory.

...

_"Ethan, stop!" I shrieked, staring out the window as trees, buildings and cars flew by at an incredibly heart-stopping speed. I turned back to look at my little brother, Nico. He was clutching the strap of the seatbelt, staring at me fearfully. _

_ He was nine when the accident happened. Far too young. _

_ "Stop it!" I yelled at my boyfriend. Ethan Nakamura just glanced at me and accelerated. "You're going to get us all killed!" _

_ He was intoxicated. Wasted. Drunk out of his damn mind. And because of what he thinks I did, he's not going to stop. He's just going to accelerate until the big bang where the car would collide with something and end our lives. _

_ "Maybe I just want to get you killed!" He shouted back, his voice a steely, unrelenting tone to it that I immediately disliked. _

_ I blinked and my heart stuttered with fear. "W-what?" _

_ "You think you can cheat on me and get away with it? I saw you with that Luke bastard, alright? You can't lie to me!" Ethan growled. "It sucks that your little brother got involved but maybe he'll come out of this unscathed. Maybe." And with that, he stomped on the gas pedal and the car careened out of control. _

_ Ethan's little Audi fishtailed and collided with other cars on the road but he somehow pulled the car back into our lane, as if prolonging the glorious moment where he'd get his revenge. _

_ Nico was crying softly in the backseat now. When the car had spun, Nico had been slammed against the window. On his forehead was a giant slash, dripping blood. "Make him stop." He murmured to me. _

_ I grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the side, trying to get him to relinquish his hold. _

_ 'You fucking bitch! What do you think you're doing?" He screeched, using his free hand and punching the side of my cheek. My flesh throbbed painfully but I ignored it. _

_ We both glared at each other, neither one of us releasing our holds. It was only until Nico screamed that we thought to look out the windshield. A truck was coming at us and because of the dark night, the driver hadn't yet seen us. Both of the car's headlights had been shattered during the impact of the other minor collisions. _

_ "Nico." I whispered to my little brother. "Whatever happens, I love you, okay? Tell Mom and Dad I love them too." _

_ "Annabeth." He whimpered then started to undo his seatbelt. _

_ My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. "What? No! Keep it on! Nico!" _

_He started to crawl to the front seat and as he did so, the truck and the car collided. My brother was pitched backward, slamming against the backseat before __ricocheted__ forward, his head giving a sickening crunch as it collided with the dashboard. _

_ Nico landed in my lap, twisted and mangled. His eyes were showing their whites and blood dripped from his nose, his mouth, and the many cuts on his face. The blood pooled in my hands, staining everything with red..._

_..._

"You better get that." Percy said, his hand leaving my face. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, staring out the window.

"What?" I gasped. The memory felt so real. It was as if I'd relived it. I could still see Nico's fear forever burned behind my closed lids. I took a deep breath and wiped away the perspiration beading on my forehead.

"Your phone. It's ringing."

I blinked, the soft melodic voice of Whitney Houston reaching my ears. I pawed through my bag, finally grasping my phone. The caller I.D. said Thalia and flipped it open. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you sound like you've been crying?" Thalia demanded.

I laughed with unease. "I'm not. Where are you?"

I could tell Thalia didn't believe my flimsy fabricated lie but decided to let it go. "At the hospital."

"What, why?"

"Luke got into a little kitchen accident." Thalia explained. In the background, I heard a male voice cry out, "Don't tell her!" To which Thalia responded with, "I will tell her!"

"Luke, what happened?" I asked, knowing he could hear me.

Luke Castellan yelled, "Nothing!" the same time his girlfriend answered, "He was trying to cook me a romantic dinner but ended up slicing his thumb with the knife."

Overlooking the unfortunate outcome, I squealed softly. "That is so sweet!"

"And it would've have been if he hadn't sliced his hand open." Thalia scolded but I could hear the hint of affection in her voice. "Look, I'm sorry. I have your car. I would drive back to get you but the doctor needs me to fill out a shitload of paperwork. Can you get a ride home?"

I looked over at Percy, who was still staring out the window. "I'd rather not consider the choices."

"Alright, then, it's fine. I'll come and get you. It's just when I got the call that Luke was in the hospital, I freaked and drove off. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

I grinned. "It's fine. I'll get a ride from someone. Stay with him, okay? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Bye Annabeth." Luke and Thalia both chimed.

I smiled. They were so adorable. "Bye, guys." I hung up and gathered my bags, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked, rising also.

"Home." I responded, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Where else?"

Percy moved and blocked the door. "How are you going to get home?"

"By walking." I replied. "You know, there are other modes of transportation besides the automobile. Though, of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that since I'm ninety-nine percent certain that you've never set foot on a public bus before in your life. You're loaded with your father's money."

"Money's not the only thing I'm loaded with. Don't believe me?" He raised his brows. "Feel free to check. I wouldn't deny a woman the chance to frisk me."

"Enough with the sexual innuendos!" I snapped. "I'm here to work. And I'm telling you now that if you don't quit with the suggestive looks and sexual jokes, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"And how are you going to do that?" Percy growled. His suggestive attitude disappeared and was replaced by a disgruntled ass. "You have no power over me. Last time I checked, _I_ am your superior, not the other way around. You better get your act together and recognize whose boss because if you don't, you're out."

I glared at him, unflinching as he returned my glare with equal intensity. "Get out of my way." I snarled, pushing him to the side and lunging for the doorknob.

"Uh, no. Don't think so. I'm driving you home." He grabbed his keys off the table and motioned for me to walk. I held my ground and crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't be such a brat and walk. I have better things to do than chauffeuring you around."

"Then why are you?" I exclaimed.

Percy grinned. "Because I'm a gentleman."

In a flash, he was playful, cocky, and arrogant once again. I was really getting tired of his bipolar personalities.

I scoffed and tried to push him away. He didn't budge. "Gentleman, my ass. A gentleman wouldn't have done what you did back at Starbucks! A gentleman would've done the complete opposite. He would've offered her the coffee purely out of polite."

"Let it go." He groaned. "And besides, you got your revenge. Speaking of which, I should get your back for that but I'll settle for a kiss."  
>"You deserved it." I said. "How about I kick you in the face for compensation, instead?" I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. He wouldn't give up unless he got what he wanted. So, unfortunately, I'd have to give it to him. "Fine. You want to drive me home, then fine. Go ahead. But, try anything and I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids. Ever."<p>

...

"Where are we going?" I asked, twisting around in my seat to glare at him. "You said you were going to take me home!"

"I am. After we get some dinner. What kind of _gentleman_ would I be if I let my lady companion starve to death?" Percy smirked, clearly enjoying this way too much. He was using my argument against me. That sneaky son of a bitch.

"You're being a bit melodramatic."

Percy stopped the car in front of Chili's and cut the engine, pulling the keys from the ignition. "Well? Let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." And with that, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. The framework of the car rattled with the impact. I stared at his retreating back and glowered.

The restaurant was about ten miles from my apartment building. It would've taken at least an hour to walk back. I slapped my palm against my forehead, mentally scolding my idiocy. I should've anticipated this. I knew he was scheming something. It was eight o'clock. Staying for dinner and having him drive me back would take less time than having to walk. With an exaggerated sigh and a few murderous images, I pushed my door open and climbed out.

The scent of grilled steaks and seafood wafted through the air and entered my nostrils. I inhaled deeply; my stomach growled with hungry. I spotted Percy sitting in a booth, perusing a menu in his hand. Two glasses of water were set on the table.

I forced my feet to move, maneuvering their way through the crowded restaurant until I stopped in front of Percy.

The black-haired man raised his head and gestured to the other side of the booth. "Sit."

"What do you hope to accomplish from this?" I demanded. This side of him seemed incredibly shady and I doubt that he didn't have any ulterior motives.

"Nothing." Percy replied innocently. "I'm just treating my future employee to a nice dinner. Is that a crime?"

I gritted my teeth and sat down across from him. I picked up a menu and scanned it quickly, not really considering the food options. I picked the first thing I saw, which was: Cajun Pasta. I folded the menu and slid it back towards the center of the table.

Percy waved over a waitress, who didn't bother to hide her horrendous attempts at flirting. Her little hints were so incredibly obvious that I felt my stomach churn. Percy, on the other, was lapping up the compliments she was showering him.

"Yeah, hi?" I asked, diverting her attention from him to me. She narrowed her eyes as she mentally inspected me. "Can we order," Her nametag read Susan. "Susan?"

Susan smiled icily at me and brought out her order pad. "Welcome to Chili's, I'll be your waitress for the night. What can I get you guys?"

I rolled my eyes and told her my order. Percy ordered a medium-rare steak and a glass of tequila. The room flashed as the beverage's name rolled off his tongue. "No." I interjected, shooting a waitress a withering smile. "No tequila."

Percy pursed his lips, ready to object when I silenced him with a glare. "Cherry coke, then."

Susan jolted down our orders before muttering a hasty, "Your food will be ready shortly." before retreating back to the kitchen.

Percy glanced at me, gaze calculating.

"What?" I asked. "You can drink but then I'd get to drive." Then I grinned wickedly. "And I don't think you'll want me to get anywhere near the steering wheel."

...

"Thanks for dinner." I murmured, staring out the windshield as the car idled in front of my apartment building. A few stars lingered in the sky. It was a rare occasion. Usually, the New York skyline and pollution would block out any source of light beside the moon. I spared a moment to admire the beauty of the night sky before Percy's lazy voice snapped me back to reality.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?"

I bit my tongue against the swell of obscenities that threatened to spill out. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was obligated to give you one."

"It's the least you could do after my generosity." He said.

"Right..." I climbed out, and stuck my head through the open window. "Good night, Mr. Jackson."

Halfway through the entrance, he called out my name. I slowly turned, dreading what he had to say. "My dad made the right choice picking you. I know you'll do a good job." Then he revved the engine and drove off, headlights bouncing off the surrounding buildings.

I didn't know how long I stood there, contemplating the meaning of what he said. What was he trying to do? He was sweet one moment and an arrogant asshole the next. I had trouble keeping up with his multiple personalities and frankly, I didn't want to. It gave me whiplash trying to figure out who he'd be next.

"Miss, are you alright?" The doorman asked me.

I shook my head to clear away my thoughts and smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine." And then I started up towards my room. It was best not to spend too much time trying to figure him out. I knew that if I tried to unravel the inner workings of his mind, I'd never get out in the same mental state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to popular request, this chapter is written in Percy's perspective. Truth be told, this was a lot of fun to write! I know Percy's attitude can be a bit confusing but future chapters will clear up any confusion you might have so hang in there. And I also appreciate anyone who reviewed my two previous chapters and express their opinion. I particularly love the long reviews :3**

**I'm actually kind of proud of myself; I uploaded two chapters in the duration of a few days, not barely week! That is definitely a record. x)**

**But, yup, go read and review! **

**~ C**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in through the open blinds and Percy mentally cursed as the sun's rays momentarily blinded him. He stumbled out of bed, dragged a hand down his face, and took note of his surroundings. It was his bedroom...but it didn't look like a pigsty for a change.<p>

On the edge of his bed was a stack of folded clothing: a white tee, Levi's jeans, and a pair of boxer briefs. "What the hell?" He murmured, rifling through the clothes. When did he turn into such pussy and laid out his clothes beforehand?

Percy took a step forward and the bottom of his feet collided with something soft. He looked down and wasn't surprised to see a lacy black bra on the floor. A few feet farther, he saw the rest of a woman's discarded outfit: dress, shoes, and panties.

He grabbed the cotton robe hanging from his closet door and threw it out, tying the sash loosely around his waist. Then he ventured out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where the sudden smell of a home cooked breakfast greeted him. Standing in front of the stove with a spatula in her hand was a petite young woman in her late twenties. Her blazing red hair cascaded down her back while her body was bare except for one of Percy's shirt covering her front, stopping at the edge of her knees.

Confused, Percy shook his head and cleared his throat, causing the woman to turn around. She beamed at him, set down the cooking utensil before gliding towards him, a smile stretching her face. "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Disoriented, he let her wrap her arms around his neck and planted a big wet kiss on his cheeks. "Uh...did we get married?" Usually, a girl didn't stick around to cook him breakfast. Percy, being the man-whore that everyone knew he was, kicks a girl out right after he'd gotten what he wanted. The fact that this one stayed around didn't bring good news.

The red-head giggled. "No, silly." She pressed herself harder against him and he swallowed his unease. "Since last night was so amazing," she purred, running a finger down the small opening of his robe. "I decided to cook you breakfast. Surprise!"

_Oh, it was a surprise, all right_, he thought. Already, Percy was trying to conjure up a plausible excuse to kick her out. He was busy, he had somewhere to go, he had to work, none of them seemed right.

He opened his mouth, ready to address her when he realized he didn't even know her name. Percy knew it started with a C but couldn't place his finger on the exact name. Stumped, he decided to go with Candy and if luck was on his side, he'd get it right without pissing her off. "Look, Candy," He paused to make sure he was still safe. "last night was amazing but I'm not looking - "

"My name's Caroline." She interjected, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

_Well, this didn't take long to go south_, Percy mused sourly. "Right. Caroline. Last night was amazing but you need to leave."

"Why?" Caroline frowned, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Last night you told me you loved me."

Fuck! He did? Why couldn't he seem to remember anything? Actually, he did remember something: blond hair, grey eyes, and a hell of an attitude. "Did I?" Percy asked, furiously trying to recall exactly what he'd said to this girl last night.

"Yes." She nodded. "Y-you don't remember."

Percy sighed internally. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure you were great but I, uh, can't remember anything. Maybe I've had too much to drink and that had somehow tampered with my memory but, uh," God, he was babbling. The look on the girl's face darkened even more. _Heaven, please, intervene!_ He prayed.

Miraculously, the doorbell rang and after shooting Caroline an apologetic grimace, he scurried to the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

However, he had not anticipated the sight that beheld him when he opened the door. Actually, Annabeth Chase seemed pretty surprised to see Percy standing there in his robe and even more surprised to find a perky red-head behind him.

Her grey eyes flashed and she said, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"You were interrupting something." Caroline confirmed, shooting Annabeth a icy glare.

One look at Annabeth's face and Percy could immediately tell that she had picked up on the other woman's disgruntled tone. Annabeth pushed the door opened and stepped inside, her hands, which were clenched into fists, were planted firmly on her hips. Percy closed the door behind her and stood off to the side, surveying the event with fearful eyes. What the hell was Annabeth doing here? One thing that he needed to remember was to stay out of her way. He might be the superior one, company-wise and in a mob-slash-gangster kind of way, but even Percy knew better than to get in her way.

"Get rid of her, please." Percy murmured, hoping Annabeth had heard him.

It seemed like she got the gist because suddenly, her cold tone morphed into something that resembled shock and surprise. Percy wasn't fooled; he could hear hints of her anger underneath her ruse. "What are you doing in my boyfriend's shirt?"

"_What?_" Caroline and Percy echoed in unison.

Percy was beyond stunned to find actual tears in her eyes when she turned to face him. "Are you cheating on me?"

Trapped, he could only murmured incoherent phrases. Like an angry and envious girlfriend should, Annabeth whirled her attention back to the other woman, who was shooting daggers in Percy's general direction. "Get out of his apartment."

"My clothes - "

"_Now!_"

Caroline snatched up her purse and scampered out the door, giving Annabeth a fearful glance as she walked past. When the door closed behind her, there was only silence. Annabeth's eyes lingered on the front door before stalking past him into the kitchen, where she pushed the plates aside and set her messenger bag on top of the table. Then she began to unload her materials.

Percy just glanced at her in awe. His perspective of her suddenly changed and he began to view her in a totally different light. Not that he'd tell her that. "What are you doing here?" He finally said once he found his voice.

"Trust me, this was not how I wanted to spend my Saturday either but your father called me this morning and said we should meet up to discuss more about the project before we fly out to Italy next week." She paused in her routine and arched a slender eyebrow. "Your morning was apparently very eventful."

"Speaking of which, you played the role of a jealous and pissed off girlfriend well." Percy leaned against the entranceway to the kitchen and tried to suppress his smile. "I'd thought you were actually jealous that I had a girl over last night."

Whatever good mood Annabeth was in before, it was definitely gone now. Her fingers twitched and trembled as if they couldn't wait to wrap themselves around his neck. "You know, why do I even bother helping you?" She snapped. Then she began to stuff everything back in her bag. Percy was pretty much confused as to what she was doing until she hitched the strap on her shoulder and pushed past him, heading towards the door.

His hand instinctively shot out and circled her wrist. "Whoa, hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go." She ground out, trying to twist her wrist out of his grasp. But, Percy was far too strong. Being the varsity football captain did have its perks. One of them happened to be his superior strength against his friends. Did he consider Annabeth a friend? Yeah, you could say that. An annoying friend, but still a friend.

"No. We still need to work on the design." Percy insisted. "Whatever I said..." he took a deep breath and forced the words to come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth scruntinized him for a few moments, probably trying to determine if his apology was sincere. Percy didn't know what he'd said or what he did but he needed her to stay in case Caroline came back. "Fine." She finally answered. Then she moved back towards the kitchen. "And put on some clothes, would you? And if you make any comments about how your body is too irresistible, I will punch you in your throat, understood?"

"Right. Okay." Percy turned and scampered out of the room, much like Caroline had done. He might be the superior one but on normal days when he's not angered, she can be scary as hell.

...

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Annabeth exclaimed, lifting her head up and slamming her wooden pencil down on the table. All throughout their impromptu get together; he'd been making sexual innuendos and inappropriate jokes that, to him, had been highly appropriate at that time.

Instead of her formal attire, Annabeth was dressed in a pair of cutoffs, an off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and white cardigan pulled over her shirt. Percy had to admit she was hot as hell. That would explain why he couldn't seem to stop staring at her. Her smooth, tanned, strong legs were almost too much to bear.

"Like what?" Percy asked innocently.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Like you want to eat me up." She finally realized what she had just said and her cheeks heated to an adorable shade of pink. "You know what, never mind. Let's just get back to work."

"Actually, I need a break. We've been working for at least three hours straight." Percy pushed up from his chair and ambled into the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and filled it with freshly brewed coffee. He handed her a cup and took a sip from his own.

"Thanks." They drank their beverages in silence. It was the first time that they were able to be in each other's company without any threats involved. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Annabeth finally asked, referring to Caroline.

"Overzealous woman who overextended her stay." He replied tersely. "That's all there is to it."

"Didn't seem like it." She muttered.

A spark of anger started in his chest as he wondered what her words could possibly mean. "That's all there is to it." Percy repeated harshly.

Another silence settled over them. Outside, the dark sky had started to open up and fat raindrops fell down, bouncing against the asphalt. Thunder rumbled and from his vantage point, Percy could see the waves clashed against the shore.

"You were exactly what I expected you to be." She announced.

"And that would be?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, as if she didn't know how to phrase her answer. "A philanderer, a womanizer."

Percy opened his mouth to protest but knew better. She was right. But he wasn't ashamed. He wasn't being unfaithful. It wasn't like he was in a committed relationship. And he'd made sure the girls he slept with knew that it was only a one-time thing, that they should not be there when he woke up. The fact that Caroline had stayed meant something unfortunate had transpired. Still, her words got to him despite the fact that they were true.

"I'm assuming that this wasn't the first time this happened." She continued.

It was here that Percy interrupted her. "Actually, it was the first time."

"And that made it any less worse?" She demanded, getting worked up now. In all honesty, he didn't understand why she'd taken a particular interest in his love life. "You use a woman and toss her away like she's a toy you got bored off."

"Do you speak from personal experience, doll?" He snapped, getting pissed off now. The hand that was wrapped around his mug had gone stark white.

Annabeth bared her teeth. Percy was getting more and more agitated. And the more infuriated he got, the angrier he got. In moments like these, where his actions were lost in the heat of the moment, he couldn't seem to control what he said. Once he'd thought Annabeth had been scary, now, she just looked like a cat. A fiery orange little tabby.

"That's it. I'm leaving." She hastily packed up her bag and rushed to the door. This time, Percy didn't try to stop her. "I'll show your dad the designs and we'll meet up back at the gallery to discuss any changes he wishes to make."

"Whatever." Percy murmured.

She shot him a dark look and slammed the door, its frame shaking. Percy could've sworn he heard her stomps down to the lobby all the way from his apartment.

...

"What happened with you and that Candy chick?" Charles Beckendorf, one of Percy's closest friends, asked. People hardly call him by his first name. He almost usually goes by Beckendorf. The only one that ever calls him Charles or Charlie was his fiancée, Silena Beauguard.

"Her name's Caroline." Percy corrected, taking a quick swig of his beer. It was around four in the afternoon and after Annabeth left, Percy had showered, dressed, and walked the block down to the local bar where he met up with Beckendorf. It was a little early to get drunk but after his morning with Annabeth, he'd do anything for a sip of alcohol.

"Really?" Beckendorf mused. "Thought it was Candy."

Percy chortled and tipped his bottle back. "You and me both."

Beckendorf raised his bottle, indicating he needed another one and turned to his friend. "How was she?"

Every day, they would meet up to discuss Percy's latest conquest. Before he got engaged, Beckendorf had gladly joined in their little games. But afterwards, he was too love-struck with Silena to even accompany Percy to the clubs. It was as if having a fiancée and a promise of future filled with love and content had changed him.

What an idiot.

Percy had made himself a vow to never fall that much in love with a woman that he'd been willing to make a commitment as large and spectacular as marriage. He enjoyed his single life too much and he'd be damned if any woman tried to change that.

"Clingy and desperate." Percy replied, taking another sip. "Not my type of girls."

His friend shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, bro. Maybe next time."

Percy decided to change the subject. "How's Silena?"

At the mere mention of his fiancée's name, Beckendorf's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Percy internally groaned. "She's doing well. We're thinking of having the wedding next month. In July."

"Wow. A summer wedding." Percy commented flatly.

Beckendorf rolled his eyes and punched Percy playfully on the shoulder. "I know you're not that into the wedding details and whatnot but try to get excited for me! Your best friend's tying the knot. And guess who the best man is?"

Percy grinned. "I don't have to guess. I already know."

"Cocky bastard." Beckendorf muttered in return but he was smiling.

As he was about to say something more, his friend's phone rang. "I gotta take this. It's Silena." Beckendorf hopped off the stool and flipped his phone opened, talking into it in a voice that Percy had never heard before. "Hey, baby."

Disgusted, Percy downed the rest of his drink and asked for one more bottle.

"Hm? Yeah. Now?" While he was talking, Beckendorf fished out a few bills and threw it on the bar counter. Percy knew his afternoon quick-fix was over. "Alright. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"You're turning into a softie." Percy murmured, dragging his hand around the watery ring the bottle left behind.

Beckendorf fixed him with a hard stare. "And I ask you, what's so wrong about that?"

...

The sun beat on the back of his neck, heating up his skin as he walked down the street. Pedestrians walked around him and some plowed through him in their haste. Percy didn't know where he was going. Walks around the city weren't unusual for him. Percy would find himself taking an aimless walk around the city, admiring different landmarks and the sight. On his left was a strip mall consisting of Bloomingdale's, Sax's Fifth Avenue, and up ahead was a tall pinpoint structure that he knew was the Empire State Building. On his left was one of the many entrances to the subway.

He didn't know how it was possible that he could recognize her in the midst of all these people but when a blond streak flew past him, he knew it was Annabeth. And further observations proved to be correct. She was dressed as she had when she visited his apartment but instead of her messenger bag, she had a purse at her side.

Percy hesitated only for a moment before he plunged into the crowd after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. New update! Yay! LOL. Just to clarify, Nico is not really talking to her. Annabeth is just making up his responses! He is still in his coma so...yup, he didn't magically wake up just to give her a life lesson or anything. I did not proofread on this so I'm so sorry if there is any mistakes. I was rushing to get this chapter updated. And now that I have, I will go do some homework and review :3**

**Make me happy and please R&R! I appreciate everyone of you guys that reviewed any of the last three chapters. It's great motivation and inspiration so...you know what to do! **

**~ C**

* * *

><p>As I maneuvered my way through the bustling streets of New York, I felt someone following me. At first it was just a prickle at the back of my neck. But as I continued to my destination, the feeling became more insistent. I caught a few brief glimpses of my follower but the descriptions weren't all that concrete. He looked familiar though. I knew I'd seen him before, I just didn't know <em>who<em> he was.

I clenched my hands and felt my panic rose with every step I took. What would happen if I had to fight him? If I had to confront him? He's going to keep tailing me until he eventually catches me alone and what could I do when that happens? I wasn't a fighter, I can't fight. I can't even throw a proper punch!

The only solution was to keep myself in the public eye. I watched enough movies to understand that they won't attack in public. Feeling more assured, I continued my journey to the hospital. It was visiting day. Every Saturday afternoon, I would find myself in front of the big looming building of New York's Neuropediatrics Hospital. Despite the doctor's firm beliefs that Nico couldn't hear anything I said, I kept up with my visits. Neglecting him was just as worse as giving up hope.

I turned the corner and pulled myself to a stop. The hospital was five stories tall with a more modern architecture. A long circular drive leading straight to the entrance. Like all the other skyscrapers in the city, this one was also made of glass; it reflected its surroundings, shimmering like a mirage. I paused and turned around, my eyes scrutinizing the pedestrians.

No one paid much attention to me. They all minded their own businesses but the back of my neck still prickled, confirming my suspicion. Squaring my shoulders, I pulled open the doors to the hospital and walked in. The smell of antiseptic and Lysol greeted me as I walked to the reception area.

A petite nurse in her late forties greeted me with a smile and after exchanging a few pleasantries; she pushed a clipboard towards me and told me to sign. I did so and passed the clipboard back to her, taking a discreet look around. The prickly feeling was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go on up, sweetheart." She typed a few keys on her computer before lifting her head back up and informing me, "The doctor wants to see you afterwards."

Feeling dread settling in my chest, I gave a weary nod and stalked down the hall. I suddenly felt tired and listless. I nodded half-heartedly to a couple of nurses walking past and finally stopped in front of a door with a golden plaque on the door that read: _784_.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed down on the door handle and let myself in. The room was dark and sterile, appearing very cold and uninhabited. I let my eyesight rested on everything except for the small figure lying on the bed in the middle of the room. The heart monitor beside the bed was beeping periodically and the IV dripped unknown liquid into the bag. A vase full of wilted roses sat atop a small table and beside that were bundles of deflated balloons. I crossed over to the window and flung the curtains open, letting the sunlight spill in, lighting the room somewhat.

Finally, I swung my eyes towards Nico. His demeanor was always the same: lifeless, limp, and unresponsive. Just one look brought tears to my eyes and I didn't bother blinking them away. Pain coursed through my veins and I stumbled to the bed, gripping the handrail so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"Nico..." I whispered, feeling my tear drops dripped down my face.

Since I never received any responses, I decided to conjure up his answers. It filled the wide chasm in my heart.

_Annabeth_, he sighed exasperatedly, _stop crying_. _You look seriously unattractive right now_.

I laughed softly. "I didn't ask you if I looked attractive. How are you?"

_Fine, I guess. I hate this hospital though. They always keep the curtains closed. I never get to see the view. Besides, the nurses feed me chicken noodle soup _every day_! You know how disgusting it is having to eat that every day? Sheesh. And it's so boring in here!_

I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued his rant. It was amazing how accurate my imagination could get. Nico's responses were extremely close to how he'd really reacted and that brought a sharp pang to my chest.

_But enough about me_, he stopped in the middle of his tirade, _what's going on with you?_ I shrugged. "Nothing much. I got this architecture project and my boss is a arrogant asshole who's also a player." I groaned and let my head fall onto the mattress.

_Ouch_, Nico winced._ Sorry, sis. Who is he, anyways?_

"Percy Jackson." I replied then after a moment of hesitation, I added, "Dick."

_Don't know him but he sounds familiar. You should ask Luke; Luke probably knows. _He grew quiet. _How are Thalia and Luke?_

"They're still together." I answered. "They miss you."

_I miss them too. And you, and Mom and Dad. _

The happy moment was gone. Tears sprung back into my eyes and this time, Nico didn't reprimand me for crying. "I wish you would wake up."

_Annabeth, I want to. I really do. But it's like...my brain's not cooperating. _Nico replied, frustrated. _Every time I try to, my effort just springs back at me. I think it's because it's not time for me to wake up yet._

"That's ridiculous!" I cried. "It's been a year! You've been in a vegetative state for the past year. It's definitely time for you to wake up." My silent tears grew louder until they were sobs. "You need to wake up. The guilt is eating at me. I keep thinking it's my fault, I keep reliving the moment it happened. I-I c-can't do it anymore, Nico. I know Mom and Dad haven't said anything but I know that they blame me. Even I blame myself. I could've stopped him. Ethan. I could've stopped the car. I could've - "

_Stop it!_ Nico commanded. _It's not your fault. It's Ethan's. Don't you ever think you had anything to do with it! That crash would've taken someone's life. Better mine than yours._

"What are you saying?" I exclaimed. "It should've been me! I should be on this bed, not you. You have so much life in you. You're missing out on so much! I'm so sorry!"

_Would you rather I had die than being in this coma?_ Nico demanded.

"No!" I gasped.

_There you go. I'm not gone. Far from it. I'm just mentally preparing myself so that when I do wake up, I could give you hell for the hole you're digging yourself into. I'm not gone, Annabeth. I'm simply...hibernating. You haven't lost me. I will wake up. I believe it and so should you. Have hope because that's the only thing that anyone will ever have when things go wrong. I have to go. Stop crying and try to salvage the rest of your Saturday, okay? I'll be fine. _

I nodded. He was right. I needed to have hope. My little brother wasn't gone. Not yet. "Okay. I love you."

Nico smiled. _I love you too, Annabeth._

...

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I walked into my parents' apartment. I stumbled into the kitchen and snatched a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a long drink. My father emerged from the living room and his face was grim.

"How is he?" My mother, Athena, entered the kitchen behind him and scrutinized me.

I pulled out a chair and gingerly lowered myself down in it, feeling my limbs ached. "His vital signs are fine. But he won't wake up for a little while." I answered, gripping my water bottle tightly in my hand. The plastic crinkled and I released it in disgust. "They want to release him to a nursing home."

My father pulled out another chair and sat down opposite of me. My mother followed in suit. She was still silent but her startling grey eyes - a mirror of mine - took in everything. "Why?"

"Doctor Mendez claimed that it is against hospital policy to keep a comatose patient in the ICU for more than three months and as we all know, it's been a year." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, feeling sleep settling in.

"Have you given them an answer? An agreement?"

"No." I shook my head. "I want to discuss this with you. Should we really do this? I mean, Nico won't be under constant supervision. What if something goes wrong?"

"We haven't had a choice, Annabeth." My mother spoke up, her voice quiet but commanding. "Hospitals have their policies and we're not above the rules. Whether we like it or not, we'll have to transfer him."

I stared at her in disbelief but then realization dawned. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

She nodded tentatively. "It occurred to me, yes."

"But what if something goes wrong?" I cried desperately.

"Annabeth," My mother reprimanded sharply. She disliked it whenever I delved into the problem too much. She's always forced me to focus on the bright side instead of the dark. My mother was a woman of logic and like always, she's had everything figured out. "There will be nurses on duty twenty-four seven. The chances of anything happening to him is unlikely. Although there is still the concern of payment. We can't take any more out of the company funds and we cannot afford to take any more money out of our investments."

We were silent. Already we've taken thousands out of our investments and the funds; we couldn't afford to take anymore. The insurance, I knew for a fact, won't cover the majority of the expenses and we were all out of loans. The question was: how can we pay for the transfer?

"The commission." I said quietly.

"What?"

"The twenty thousand dollars commission from Mr. Jackson. I can use the money to pay for the transfer." I explained, feeling my excitement rose. Seeing my father open his mouth, ready to protest, I held up my hand to stop him. "No, I want to do this. Besides, the money would've gone to the hospital billings anyway."

"Athena, go call Doctor Mendez and tell her to affirm the transfer. Annabeth, come, we've got to look for some good homes." My mother grabbed the phone off its charger and stalked into the next room, her posture stiff.

"Is she...?"

"She's a bit stressed out. Don't worry about it." Reluctantly, I let my father lead me into his office, and closed the door softly behind me. He sat down in front of his laptop and quickly opened up a search engine, typing in a few words. His spacious office was filled with the sounds of keys clacking. My eyes zeroed on his desk, its finished surface littered with blueprints and thick opened volumes with a light sheen of dusts on the cover.

"How's the project going?" Dad asked, his eyes still glued to his flashing computer screen.

I picked up a stack of papers and began going through them absently. "Hm? It's going fine. The design should be finalized tomorrow when I present the idea to Mr. Jackson. With any luck, he'll approve."

"And how is working with his son?" He asked. His lips were set in a straight line but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

I didn't know how to respond. I honestly haven't formed my opinion of Percy yet. From what I'd seen and heard so far, he was a tangled mess of arrogance with a hint of sweetness. "More than I can handle, that's for sure." I replied truthfully and moved to one of the wide opened volumes sprawled haphazardly across my father's desk. The tome was opened to a page describing comatose patients.

"But you guys are working together right? He's seen your design?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He made some suggestions and we're all set for the presentation with his father on Monday."

"That's good."

A heavy silence settled over my father's study and I fiddled with his paraphernalia nervously. Everything was coming apart. When Nico was first admitted into the hospital, Doctor Mendez had predicted that he won't be in a coma for more than two weeks. It's been a year and the results still hasn't changed. My parents might not admit it but I knew they were thinking what everyone else was: that this was permanent, that Nico might never wake up.

"Come. I think I found the perfect place."

Even as I scanned the computer screen and nodded in approval, I knew it wasn't perfect. Things weren't near perfect until I have my little brother by my side - awake and alive.

...

"No changes, Thalia." I announced as I placed the phone between my cheek and shoulder. I could hear shuffling in the background and a masculine voice shouting.

"Really? I'm sorry."

I shrugged though I knew she couldn't see me. "So what did you do all day?"

Thalia heaved a sigh. "Change Luke's bloody bandages."

I winced; the sudden onslaught of bloody imagines caused my stomach to churn. "Ouch."

"Right?"

"Did you tell Luke you'd been spending at least a year in Italy?"

I heard an indignant _what?_ in the background and a lot of thumping. Thalia's growled lowly, "Not yet."

"Oops." I giggled, grabbing a banana and peeling off its peel. I grabbed a small knife and chopped it into tinier pieces before throwing it into the blender along with a few frozen strawberries. After adding a cup of milk, I twisted the cap back on and blended it. "Sorry. He deserved to know!" I said defensively.

"Anyway, speaking of Percy Jackson, I found something about him."

"Okay. First, we weren't even talking about Percy Jackson. He wasn't even mentioned! And whatever it is, I don't want to know." I said firmly, shaking the pink slush from the blender into a glass.

"Oh, I think you do." Thalia responded deviously. "Okay, you ready?"

"No." I deadpanned.

Thalia ignored me and proceeded on with her momentous discovery. "After I took care of Luke at the hospital, I did some research. It involved a little bit of hacking and breaching security measures but it's important."

"Yeah, should I stop you there so I can pass the lie detector test later?" I asked, taking a sip from my smoothie.

"Probably." Thalia replied. "Anyways, when he was eighteen, he was driving home with his best friend and they were both drunk out of their minds. Percy was driving and his friend was passed out in the backseat. I don't know the exact details but a truck collided with them. It was a hit and run. They never did catch the other driver but his friend died right on the spot but Percy managed to get out without so much as a scratch. I also found out that he went to a therapist so I went down there and got my hands on his files. You will never believe that I found out!"

While Thalia was still babbling at top speed, I tuned her out. His story was so familiar to mine. A car crash. Check. Both of us got out unharmed. Check. Our loved ones paid for the consequences. Check. It was eerie. And as she retold his life story, I began to relive mine. The pain was so fresh and raw that it sent throbbing bolts to my heart.

"He has night terrors."

Flashing headlights.

"Sometimes he would wake up screaming."

Nico's face streaming with tears.

"He swore that his friend's face still haunts him at night."

A blinding flash and then...

Nothing.

"Annabeth? Are you still there?"

I gasped and lurched back to reality. "Yeah. I-I'm here."

Silence. Then, "Are you okay?"

My thumb was poised over the End Call button as I said, "I'll call you back."

"Okay but - "

The line cut off. I tossed the phone onto the couch and raced to my bedroom where I unpacked my laptop from my messenger bag and booted it back up. His story. So eerily similar. I opened up a search engine and watched the blinking cursor, a feeling of uncertainty passed through me.

I finally typed it _night terrors_ and clicked search.


	5. Explanation

You guys, I have some bad news. My laptop keyboard broke and I've already brought it in to a technician to get it replaced but I won't get it back until Friday at the lastest. I'd stupidly spilled half of the contents of my water bottle on the keyboard and now the mapping's all screwed up.

I'm uploading this from my sister's computer, which she allowed me to get on for only a few minutes to post it.

I'm sorry for not uploading but I had a legit reason. Thank you guys for being so patient. The minute I get my laptop back, I'm going to immediately write up a storm. I'm going to try to give you guys double uploads!

I'm going to answer this question a reader had asked me in her review:

**denise dillords: May i ask why you chose nico as annabeths brother instead of malcolm or an oc?**

_I would've used Malcolm or an OC but I wanted Nico to have an important role in the story. And I've always wondered how he'd be if he were Annabeth's brother. _

All in all, thank you guys for being so patient and being interested in these stories. And thank you for those who took time to review my work and offer some constructive criticism; they're extremely helpful!

Like I said, I'll upload as soon as I can!

And for those that are on Thanksgiving Break like I am, have a good break! And if I don't get the chance to upload before Thanksgiving, I just wanted to say have a happy Thanksgiving! There's a lot of things that I am thankful for and one of them is you guys! Without all your support, I wouldn't have made it this far and I wouldn't have progressed in my writing so thank you guys!

xoxo, C


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter isn't as long as all the others but it was a rushed update! Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I finally got my laptop back! Whoo! Rest assured, I will update more often. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and weird sentences that doesn't make any sense. I didn't proofread; I wanted to update this as soon as I could. **

**So, R&R! And tell me what you guys think!**

**~C**

**P.S.: Christmas Break is almost here; you guys know what that means! Faster updates! :D**

* * *

><p>I closed my laptop and pushed it away, unable to read anymore. My heart swelled with a sudden rush of sympathy for Percy but instead of ignoring the emotion, I chose to embrace it. His condition did kind of explain his bipolar attitudes and abrupt flares of anger. Though I did experienced night terrors for a short while, I quickly grew out of it; my episodes weren't nearly as bad as his, if Thalia's information was accurate.<p>

I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose and fell back on my pillow. Exhaustion and weariness seeped into my bones and with herculean strength, I turned my head to look at the digital clock on my nightstand. My eyes widened at the time: 2:47 p.m.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress, I stood up, stretched and rubbed my eyes. Sleep clouded my vision and I swayed, gripping the end of the bed-frame for support. I sluggishly removed my clothing and changed into a pair of sweats and a loose fitting T-shirt. I dragged my feet as I walked to the bathroom and quickly but thoroughly brushed my teeth. I stalked back to my bedroom, placed my laptop back on my desk and dove under the covers. I turned off the lamp and the room was engulfed with darkness. Immediately, I felt myself drifting off.

But words still floated around my head.

_ He has night terrors. _

_ Sometimes, he would wake up screaming._

_ He swore that his friend's face haunts him at night. _

I twisted and turned, unable to fully fall under the alluring call of sleep. The words swirled aorund my head, again and again. I imagined Thalia's voice whispering the words in my head, soft and light, like feathers drifting down to the Earth. I shut my eyes and willed myself to sleep. When I finally did, my last conscious thought was: _Damn you, Thalia. _

...

I didn't know how long I slept before my phone cried out, jarring me out of a dreamless slumber. It probably couldn't have been more than a few hours since my eyes finally closed and a brief glance at the clock confirmed my thoughts. Only three hours have passed.

I groaned and closed my eyes, incredibly tempted to ignore the call. But then a thought occurred to me. Whoever it is won't be calling unless it was an emergency and I pray to God that it isn't Thalia with another one of her Percy trivias.

Tossing the blanket aside, I reached over, plucked my cell phone off of the nightstand. I didn't recognize the number but curiosity won out and I answered it with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" The person on the other line asked.

I narrowed my eyes and untangled my blankets from my feet. "Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Poseidon."

I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Percy's missing."

I suppressed a groan. "I'm sure he's fine." _He's probably out with another skank anyway_, I thought bitterly.

"No, listen, I went to his apartment; he isn't there." Poseidon sounded frantic and I came to the conclusion that no matter how hard he pushed Percy, Poseidone really cared about his son.

Unable to sit still for another moment, I got up and paced the length of my bedroom. "I still don't see what the problem is. Maybe he's staying at a friend's or something."

"Highly doubtful and besides, I called Charles and Percy isn't at his place either." Poseidon sighed and his desperation could be heard over the line. "Annabeth, I hate to ask this of you but I was hoping if you could go out and look for him."

I blinked, uncertain if I heard him right. "I'm sorry?"

"Please go out and look for him." Poseidon begged. "I would do it myself but I haven't had an idea where he might be."

"What makes you think I do?" I retorted.

"Please. You're my last hope."

Bitting my lips, I contemplated my choices. I could go look for him or I could decline and go back to sleep. I was fully prepared to utter a no but my lips were glued shut. I sighed and took a deep breath. "What exactly happened?"

"His neighbor heard screams coming from his bedroom and called me; he and I are good friends. I got worried and went over there but he wasn't home. His phone is still on his kitchen counter but his keys are gone."

The words: _The screams were_ _probably a part of some crazy sex games_ were almost out my lips but I swallowed them. I knew that wasn't it. It was his night terrors acting up again. And unsure of what to do, he fled. In an instant, I made my decision. "I'll go look for him."

"Thank you, Annabeth." The relief flooded into his voice.

"I'll call you if I find him." I hung up, grabbed a jacket, my car keys, locked up my apartment and strolled down to the lobby. The building was empty and quiet; as it should be. It was the middle of the night. The night guard frowned once he saw me and opened his mouth to voice his questions but I shook my head, walked out the doors, got in my car and pulled out from the parking lot.

The situation was ironic. I was setting out in the middle of the night searching for the man I despised most. It was laughable.

...

My first stop was his apartment. Maybe he'd returned from his little escapade. I pulled the keys from the ignition and slowly approached his door. The doorknob was cool in my hand and it twisted easily. The door creaked open and I took a tentative step inside. It was empty, devoided of life.

I flicked on the lights and walked around, peering inside his bedroom, the bathrooms, the closets; I searched the kitchen, the terrace, the living room but I found no signs of life. Like Poseidon said, his phone was on the kitchen counter. It was apparent he wasn't there.

For the next two hours, I drove through the city, hoping to catch a glimpse of his familiar jet black hair and bright green eyes. But nothing. I groaned in frustration and slammed my hand on the steering wheel. Where the hell was he?

I cruised through Manhattan, over Brooklyn bridge and gazed out at the river. The water sloshed against the legs of the bridge and the smell of seaweed and salt drifted through my open window. The city skyline glittered; its exact replica was reflected on the surface of the river.

_The beach_.

I didn't know where the idea came from but it was the only lead I had. So, instinctively, I pressed the gas pedal harder and drove in the direction of Coney Island Beach, hoping Percy was there. When my car slid to a stop, my heart thudded in my chest as I spied Percy's car in one of the parking lots. I hopped out and slipped off my shoes, walking barefoot on the grainy sands.

I combed the length of the beach and felt the briny breeze wafting from the ocean splayed my face. Then I stopped. Up ahead, sitting on a hard outcropping of rocks, was a dark figure. His legs were pulled to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his knees. I broke into a sprint. I reached the base of the rocks in a matter of seconds and began the arduous climb up. The figure sat, unmoving. The closer I got, the more confidence I felt.

Plopping down beside him, neither of us said a word. The waves crashed against the shore and seagulls cried their calls. Finally, he said, "You know."

I didn't try to deny it. "Yeah. I do."

A harsh note crept into his voice when he remarked, "Was it pity that made you come look for me?"

"No." I snapped. "Your father asked for my help and since I'm a generous person, I agreed."

"You could've said no. You hate me, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and stared straight ahead when I said, "I don't hate you. You just annoy me. Annoyance and hatred are not the same thing."

Percy uttered a humorless laugh. "Right. So how much do you know?"

"I know your friend died. And I know you believe it's your fault."

"It is my fault!" Percy thundered.

Unflinching and unperturbed, I calmly replied, "It is not. I know you have night terrors and the reason you fled to the beach was because of an episode. Am I correct?"

"Don't sound so patronizing."

"I'm not." I responded softly. "W-when my brother fell into a coma, I felt like I was to blame too. I would give up anything just for our roles to be reversed. But then I realized that wishful thinking won't accomplish anything. Neither woudl blaming yourself."

"Nico fell into a coma, he isn't _dead_!" Percy exclaimed.

"He might as well be." I whispered. "Your father was very worried about you."

Percy barked a laugh. "A facade."

"I didn't think so. I think he sounds geniunely concern." I retorted.

"And that's where you're wrong. You don't know my father the way I do. He doesn't care about me; just his company."

I cast my eyes downward. "You really don't believe that."

"I do." Percy answered firmly. "If he did care, why didn't he come look for me himself?"

"Because he didn't know where you'd be!"

"Then how come you did?"

I hesitated. Percy smiled smugly. I clenched and unclenched my hands and said, "Because whenever I woke up screaming and flailing, I would escape to the beach too."

Percy closed his eyes. "So you have night terrors too."

I ndoded. "For a while."

He didn't say anything and neither did I. We sat together until dawn, not saying a word. My eyelids drooped and I fell against him. Percy didn't push me away; instead, he pulled me closer to his side and tucked my head under his chin. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" I asked sleepily.

"For caring."


	7. Chapter 6

**To make up for my lack of update the last month. Some of this is filler but it has some development between Percy's and Annabeth's relationship. The next update should be around Christmas or so. Maybe earlier. Again, I didn't proofread. Maybe I should start, huh? **

**Anyway, enjoy! Please R&R.**

**I love all the feedback I've been getting and keep it coming you guys! :D**

**~C**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

The sun was rising and fiery red-orange beams lit up the ocean surface. Cuddled next to him, Annabeth shivered as a cool breeze caressed her skin. Percy's hands rubbed up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up. They'd been sitting on the outcropping of rocks all throughout the night and in the long stretch of silence, Percy was able to think clearly.

What had Annabeth said? His dad had cared about him. His father was frantic, desperately worried about him. Was that true? Percy glanced at her peaceful face and forced himself to nod. She wouldn't lie to him - not about something this important. Besides, somewhere in the twenty-three years of his life, he seemed to recall a time when his father showed true affection for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth stirred beside him. Percy jostled her closer to him and her torso pitched forward. His arms automatically went to her waist, pulling her back. "_O_-kay. Time to get you off this thing before you fall." Percy leaned forward and peered down into the ocean. The waters were dark and murky. A strange feeling passed through him - he wanted to jump in and just _swim_. Go wherever the currents decide to take him. It passed quickly when Annabeth staggered forward again.

Percy stood up carefully, keeping his foothold steady. Cautiously, he leaned down and snaked his arms under her body, slowly pulling her upward toward his chest. Annabeth snuggled in his chest and he smiled. Percy steadily descended the rocks and when his feet safely touched the ground, he was able to breath a sigh of relief.

Shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders, he used to foot to spread the jacket across the grainy sands and gently placed Annabeth on top of it. Percy sat down beside her and watched the sun rise in the sky. They were in a secluded spot so that no wanderers would stumble across them. Besides, he could tell Annabeth had lost her sleep looking for him.

So he laid down next to her, hands folded across his stomach, staring up at the brightening sky. Almost instinctively, he and Annabeth guided toward each other. His arms went around her waist and her head went on his chest.

Moments like these - he wishes their relationship had been different from the start. He wished that they didn't butt heads with each other. He wished he could _forget_ the pain Grover left in his heart so he could start over.

And right now, at the peak of dawn, he had hope. Percy turned his head and buried his face in Annabeth's blond tresses. Immediately, he felt asleep, dreaming of a new beginning.

...

-Annabeth-

I stirred. A solid wall was pressed tightly against my back and I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep within them. I pushed myself on my elbows and blinked again, momentarily blinded the bright light above.

"What the...?" I muttered, voice thick with sleep. I turned around and stifled a scream as Percy's sleeping face loomed in front of me. Tentatively, I took a peek down at my body and breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw that I still had my clothes on. It didn't matter that we'd maybe somehow bonded the night before, I still didn't trust him when it came to physical relations.

As I struggled to sit up, I felt another object poke at my back. Slowly, I reached around and took hold of the object. When realization hit, I didn't suppress my horror. I screamed and the sound reverberated across the ocean and the beach.

Immediately, Percy jolted upward, stuttering a freaked, "Holy shit!"

"What was that?" I yelled, pushing myself away from him and jumping up. I shuddered with revulsion.

A red blush blossomed on his cheeks and he ducked his head shyly. "T-that was uh," he trailed off, and looked up at me, clearly hoping that I understood what he said and didn't have to continue.

"That was _what_?" I exclaimed, exasperated. I pulled my jacket tighter around my torso as the wind blowing across the water's surface splayed water inland, spraying us with salty droplets. I took a look around the beach and observed with increasing terror that no one was in sight.

"It's morning!" Percy cried, face red and eyes glittering with embarrassment.

I sputtered incoherently before saying, "I don't even know what that means!"

Percy blew out a sigh and gestured down at the slight bulge in his jeans. My eyes widened in disgust and I couldn't contain the shrill shriek that escaped my mouth. "_I touched it!"_

"No one asked you too!" He snapped, flustered now. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just go!"

"We're still at Coney Island?" I asked.

"Yeah. You fell asleep last night and I didn't know how to get your car back with you sleeping and I didn't want to wake up." Percy rubbed the back of his neck and fished out his keys. He jangled it and said, "We missed the presentation; I'll ask my father to reschedule it to tomorrow."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "That's fine." When I opened them, I found him staring intently at me. His emerald green eyes gazed back at me with so much intensity that I had to advert my gaze. "Thank you for last night. For taking care of me and for not trying anything."

Percy laughed, the sound carefree and happy and dare I say, _content_. "Well, I was tempted to. You look so adorable with drool on your face."

"I do not drool!" I scowled. "You're impossible, Seaweed Brain!"

He arched a brow. "Seaweed Brain? We're resorting to kindergarten levels now?"

"Why not?" I retorted. "It's how you usually act."

"Ouch. Well, in case you haven't realized, Wise Girl, you're insufferable." Percy remarked.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Nice use of your scarce vocabulary. And Wise Girl? That's uh...very fitting." I took out my keys and started towards the parking lot. Percy followed in suit. Our footsteps kicked up sands in our wake.

"It wasn't supposed to be a compliment!" Percy complained.

I smirked. "You just said it. The way it's interpreted, well, that's my choice. See you at the presentation, Seaweed Brain."

...

I threw my keys out the counter and shrugged out of my jacket. Exhaustion seeped into my bones and I collapsed onto my sofa. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. In the deep recesses of my memory, I tried to remembered what had happened the night before.

Lost in thoughts, I felt the soft touch of calloused hands. I felt my body jerked upward and pressed up against a hard wall of flesh. I felt my body rocked and swayed with jerky movements. All I got were feather-like touches and sensations. No picture painted a picture for me.

A soft hiss sounded from my pockets and I rummaged through it. I fished out my cell phone and my eyes visibly widened at the numbers of missed calls and unanswered text messages. The caller I.D. flashed the name _Thalia_.

I flipped it open and greeted her as casually as I could. "Hey."

"Hey?" She demanded shrilly. "You were missing for the past twelve hours and all you've got to say for yourself is 'hey?'"

"I was not missing." I stated firmly. "I was just..occupied.

Thalia scoffed. "And what were you so occupied with that you neglected to answer your cell phone or read your messages?"

"I was just really tired and I conked out." I lied.

"Don't bullshit me." She hissed. "Your dad stopped by the apartment; you weren't there. And Poseidon called. Percy was missing last night too. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. You slept with him."

I choked on my spit. "Thalia! That's not true! Oh, my God. How could you even think that I slept with him? I find him _repulsive_, Thalia! And I would've been at home if it weren't for you!"

"Oh, and how is it _my_ fault?" She snapped.

"If you hadn't told me all that stuff about him, I wouldn't have agreed to go look for him when Poseidon asked me to." I sighed and combed my fingers through my sand-ladened hair. "He had an episode, freaked and drove to Brooklyn. I talked to him about it and I must've fell asleep because when I woke up, I was still on the beach. With my clothes on." I added just to make the fact clear that I hadn't slept with him.

"He had night terrors last night?" Thalia asked with a hint of compassion.

I nodded to myself. "Yeah."

She sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, A. I was just worried about you."

"I know that but I can take care of myself, okay? Hey, how about we do lunch? You, me, and Luke." I suggested.

I could practically see her beaming at the idea. "They don't call you genius for nothing. Okay. I'll meet you at Berry's at noon."

...

I stood and waved Thalia and Luke over to my table. A waiter led them to where I was seated near the window in Berry's. It was a small elegant restaurant nestled within the nooks and crannies of New York City. Thalia and Luke sat opposite me and picked up their menus.

"How's that project going, Annie?" Luke asked, ginning.

I made a face and took a sip from my glass of water before answering, "Eh, okay."

A waiter stopped by our table and took our orders. He then picked up the menus and walked back into the kitchen. I folded my hands on the table and stared at the two of them. "When's the wedding?" I smiled and leaned forward eagerly.

Luke's smile faded and I frowned.

Thalia hung her head and shook her hair back and forth.

"Did I say...something?" I asked, confused. Thalia nodded vigorously while Luke clenched his jaws and turned his head to the window. His eyes were vacant as they focused on something just beyond the glass. "Thalia?" I turned to my best friend, hoping for a plausible explanation. Not receiving one, I turned to Luke.

"I'm going to tell her." He announced.

"Go ahead." Thalia replied stiffly, arms folded across her chest.

Luke sighed and said, "The wedding was supposed to be in two months but with you and her flying to Italy in a few days and staying for a year, that won't be possible."

"We could always postpone it!" Thalia commented through gritted teeth. It seemed like they had this conversation before.

"But I don't want to postpone it!" Luke exclaimed. "I don't even want to wait until our set day. I want to marry you here, now. Not a year from now."

I couldn't help but smiled at what he said. His words thawed Thalia's iciness and she cracked a smile. "I can't wait to marry you too," She assured him. "But this is work. I can't put it off."

"Actually," I piped up. Their heads simultaneously swiveled in my direction. "You guys could always have the wedding in Italy."

Luke and Thalia gaped at me. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, move the wedding. And Luke can fly out and stay with us until the wedding." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, guys, it's simple."

"We hadn't thought of that." Thalia uttered.

"Obviously not." I muttered. "I'll help you with the planning and stuff too. Ask the wedding coordinator if you guys can change the venue and if not, then we can find another planner in Italy."

Thalia leaned across the table and pulled me to her chest. "You, Annabeth, are a fricking genius! I could kiss you!"

I grinned and said wryly, "Please don't."

...

When I returned home, I opted to take a hot bath and a quick nap. As I slipped into the bubbly bathtub, my phone rang. I sighed, wrapped a towel around myself and tip-toed my way into the living. I picked up my phone and answered with an irritated, "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" My father returned. "Sweetheart, are you busy?"

"I was about to take a shower. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your mother and I found the perfect home for Nico." He informed me, voice grim. He didn't like this transfer thing anymore than I did. "Before you leave, I'd like it if you and I visit it and make sure everything's to your approval."

I started toward the bathroom. "That's fine, Dad."

"Okay. Enjoy your shower." He hastily hung up.

I laughed and placed the phone down. The air raised goosebumps on my arms and I hurriedly returned to the warm waters. After sinking in, I closed my eyes and let the water soothed my frayed nerves. This week was going to be a long one. I could just feel it.

...

The next morning, when I parked my car into the gallery's parking lot, Thalia was there and waiting. In her hands were blueprints and a tray with two Styrofoam cups of coffee from Starbucks wedged in it. I smiled at her, took the tray of coffees of her hand and together, we forged inside and into an elevator.

"You ready for this?" Thalia asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "Honestly, no."

"You'll do fine." She reassured me.

The doors slid opened and we walked out. Our heels clicked against the tile floors and I winced with every clack it made. Poseidon's secretary led us to one of the conference rooms and gestured at the closed door. "Go right on in."

"Thanks." Thalia and I chimed.

It didn't surprised me that Percy was late again. Actually, I was thrilled. I still hadn't drawn up a clear picture of our night at the beach and I'd do anything to delay the inevitable moment where I have to face him. Thalia's accusation was still fresh in my mind and the thought made me laugh. Me and Percy having sex was the funniest thing anyone has ever accused me of doing.

"Are you alright?" My father whispered, brows furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

Finally, Percy barged into the conference room, out of breath. His father barely paid him any mind and motioned for me to take the floors. I did so with Percy right beside me. And for the first time in a very long time, I felt confident and comfortable.

...

"Wonderful design, Ms. Chase. The structure itself met every requirements I had." Poseidon beamed. "Job beautifully done."

"Thank you." I muttered, abashed by all the attention I was receiving. After the presentation, my father had left to take care of medical issues concerning my brother and I wanted to go with him but he'd persistently insisted that I stayed.

Poseidon had bombarded me with praises the second I returned to my seat and I found it a little bit flattering. Percy sat next to me, uncaring and uninterested. After finalizing the design and stamping his seal of approval, Poseidon stood and waved at Percy. "Well done, Ms. Chase. I'll be looking forward to seeing the real thing on opening night in Italy."

The older man moved to and swiftly out the door. Thalia exhaled a breath and gave me a congratulatory smile. Percy leaned down and I could feel his breath blowing gently over my earlobe. "I'll be seeing you in Italy, Wise Girl."

Then he exited in the same manner as his father.


	8. Chapter 7

**First upload of the new years! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update; I've been really busy lately. And I have midterms next week and the week after so I won't be able to update as often. Thank you for being so patient! I love all the reviews I've been getting. **

**This chapter isn't as long as the others. But I promise next chapter will be much longer...hopefully. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Keep those reviews coming. OH, and no proofread. It might sound a bit...gritty. **

**~C**

* * *

><p>My mother's calculating stare as she observed the interior of the nursing home unnerved me. Dad and I stood out of her way, our gazes following her every footstep. A young nurse was beside me and she was wringing her hands in anxiety. In her hand was a clipboard with a registration form. While my mother continued her close inspection, I glanced down at my watch. It was noon. My flight to Italy will be leaving at three.<p>

I didn't know why my father put this off at the last minute. We'd gone to at least three nursing homes in the past two days but none of it feels right. Dad and I had no objections to any of them but my mother was picky; she needed to be certain that _everything_ was tailored to Nico's needs and met her expectations.

When we first arrived, my mother gave off an air of intimidation; that was why the nurse beside me was staring at my tall, regal mother with a frightened expression on her delicate face. Her blonde hair framed her face and her fingers were white as she clutched the clipboard to her chest.

"Athena." My father prompted, taking a step forward. My mother paused and looked at him before carrying on. My mother's name was Athena, like the Greek goddess. I think it suited her personality perfectly. In my mind, Athena was cunning and shrewd, all the qualities that my mother possessed. "Stop pacing. You're leaving marks on the carpet."

Turning to face him, her face softened. Eyes flickering to me, she stilled and tapped a finger against her chin. "And you're sure a nurse would be monitoring my son at all times?" This was directed to the scared nurse next to me.

Her blonde hair - a shade lighter than mine - bobbed up and down. She thrust out the clipboard with a pen in her trembling hands. "Y-yes. It is usually against our policy, but for you we'll allow you unrestricted rights to pick the nurse of your choice."

My mother smiled slowly, satisfied. I exhaled in a gust and my father looked at me with amusement. Gaining my mother's approval on anything was nearly impossible and that had been proved by the last three nursing homes. And just in time. It was ten past noon. I needed to get home and finish packing some last minute items.

Taking the clipboard, my father led my mother to the rows of chair set against the back wall and sat down, putting the clipboard between them. Their heads bend down, they began filling out the form with earnest concentration.

While they did that, I turned to the fright-strickened girl and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about my mom." I whispered to her. She looked up, startled. "She really wants to make sure things are perfect for my brother."

The girl smiled lightly and shrugged. "It's fine, really. I-I'm really sorry about your brother. It must be hard."

I returned her smile with a tight one. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She apologized, casting a nervous glance at my mother, whose head was still bent.

"It's fine."

Neither of us talked for a while. I watched my parents, deep in thoughts, while the girl's gaze wandered. Her stare fell on an elderly men holding a spoon in his shaking hand and excused herself. I nodded and she crossed over to him, and helped him lift the spoon to his mouth. Chocolate pudding slid through his lips and when he'd swallowed, he pulled back and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and continued to aid him.

Tearing my eyes away from their interaction, I saw that my parents had gotten up, walking back towards me. My mother looked at me meaningfully as she came closer. "Alright," she said when she and my dad was standing in front of me. "We can take care of everything from here. You should go and make sure everything's ready for your trip."

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing at my dad.

"We're sure." He affirmed. Seeing the furtive glances my mom shot him, he grabbed the clipboard from her and stalked to the front. An old lady greeted him with a warm smile and eagerly grabbed the clipboard he handed to her.

My mom and I were only for the first time in three years. There's something you should know about Athena Chase. She's not the motherly or loving type. She's cold and calculating, intimidating and intelligent. Never in my life had I witness any motherly affection from her. Now I was nervous. I knew it was silly; she was my _mother_ but I couldn't help a settling feeling from seeping into my stomach.

"Annabeth." My mother began hesitantly.

"Yes?" I said, willing my voice not to shake.

"Before you leave, I just want to tell you..." she took a deep breath and paused. I frowned and stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "...that I'm really proud of you."

"_What?_" I uttered.

My mother took a step forward and put a hand on my arm, soliciting a startled gasp from my lips. "I'm really proud of what you've done and what you've accomplished for the company and for yourself. And this project in Italy - I hope you the best. I know you'll make me proud."

At the end of her speech, I was speechless. My jaw had dropped uncerimonously and my grey eyes - a mirror of hers - were as wide as saucers. "Thank you...Mom."

She smiled and something fluttered in my chest. For the first time in years, there was a chance of reconcilation for us.

...

At one-thirty, I popped open my car door and climbed up the steps to Percy's apartment. My suitcases were still in the trunk and jangling my keys in my palms, I used my other hand to rap against the door. I looked down at my watch. The trip to the airport would take about an hour; we needed to get going right now. With much more urgency, I rapped my knuckles against the door.

Finally, the door was flung opened and Percy, disheveled and scowling came into view. "Oh, hey. It's you."

He pulled the door opened wider and I stepped throught. I gasped. His apartment was a mess. Clothes were thrown on the couches, the floors, and the countertop. I spied a white underwear hanging off a lamp and cringed in disgust. "What the hell happened in here? It looked like a hurricane tore through here!"

"I tried my hands at packing. That's what happened." Percy replied glumly, pushing his clothes off the couch and falling on the black leather. "When are we supposed to be at the airport?"

"Right about now." I responded. I looked around the apartment and sighed. "Alright, get off your ass. I'll help you pack. If we hurry, we can get out of here in about fifteen minutes. I mean, how hard can it be?"

...

Percy dropped a black box into his suitcase and I stared at it, blinking rapidly. He saw my incredulous stare and shrugged, smirking. "Best come prepare."

I sighed and waved my hands dismissively. "Whatever." I ignored the box of condoms he'd dropped inside and threw in a few striped button-down shirts. "Anything else you need?"

He spun a full circle, surveying his nearly clean apartment. His eyes then flickered to the suitcase next to the bed and one on the bed. "That contains the pants, jeans, and boxers." He pointed to the one on the ground. "And then that has my shirts and stuff. So, I guess, that's it."

"Don't forget the condoms." I added wryly.

Grinning, Percy nodded. "You should _never_ forget the condoms."

I rolled my eyes and zipped up the suitcase that was lying open on the bed and lugged it to the ground. Percy took hold of the other one and rolled it toward the door. I followed in suit and together we walked out of his apartment. Percy paused to lock his door before resuming his way down to the parking lot. "Okay. We're all set."

"Alright." I said, a feeling of excitement creeping into my voice.

"Italy, here we come!"

...

"Where's your passport?" I asked Percy, tapping my feet impatiently against the black tiles of the airport. We were in line at the security check-in and the lady manning it was glaring at Percy, while he patted his pockets for his passport. The line behind us was restless and mumbles occasionally raced down the lines.

"I-I don't know." he murmured, patting his front pockets and jacket pockets.

"Percy!" I reprimanded, glaring at him. "You forgot to bring it didn't you?"

Ducking his head, he muttered, "Maybe."

"You little piece of - " I growled.

The lady cut me off rudely. "Look, if you don't have your passport ready, please exit the lines. People have places to be!"

Percy snapped, "Give me a second!"

While he continued to search himself, I let my head roll back and sighed loudly. I knew something was going to go wrong. Leave it to him to forget the most important thing we need on this trip! My head snapped forward and my eyes landed on a little black booklet tucked in his back pockets. I took a step forward and slapped the back of his head.

"_Ow!_" He snarled. "What the hell?"

"You idiot!" I laughed in relief. I reached around and yanked his passport out of his back pocket and waved it in his face. Scowling, Percy grabbed it from my hands and handed it to the lady, who flipped through it and shoved it back at him. She waved us through. "That's so typical of you."

"Shut up!" Percy snapped, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

...

"Can I get you something to drink?" The flight attendant asked, smiling down at me warmly. She showed me the cart stocked with water bottles and soda cans. Percy was sleeping soundly beside me and I shook my head.

"No, thanks."

"Okay. If you need anything, just give me a call." She smiled again and rolled the cart back down the first class aisle. I leaned back against my headrest and closed my eyes. After the security check-in, we checked in our luggages and climbed up the terminal and boarded the plane. Luckily, nothing else had gone awry. When we were safely on the plane, I was able to breathe in and out. We were well on our way. It was a round trip, no stops. Poseidon had planned our trip well.

I folded my hand and placed it in my lap. Just then, a slight turbulence shook the plane and Percy's head fell sideways, right on my shoulder. Through all the ruckus, he was still sleeping, snoring softly. I didn't want to disturb him. Before we board, he'd made it clear that he hated flight travel. He'd preferred to sleep through the trip. Though I knew he couldn't sleep through the entire flight, I wanted the duration of the trip to go by as fast as it could for him before he woke up.

I didn't move it. His head was still on my shoulder and he stirred, trying to get comfortable. I sighed and mumbled, "I hope you know that your head is extremely heavy. What the hell are you eating?" He fell forward and I cursed, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back. His head dropped on my shoulder again. "Goddamnit! This is going to be a long trip."


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys. A little note. To whoever that keeps telling me to write a Percabeth sex scene in their reviews - stop! I know it's rated M and all of that but that's just mostly because of the language and the sexual innuendos. Percy and Annabeth will most likely NOT have sex. I don't care if I lost readers but I won't write something I'm not comfortable with just to please my readers. So, stop, okay? **

**That's the only thing that I have to say. It gets uncomfortable for me to be reading my reviews and stumble across a reviewer asking me to make Percy and Annabeth have sex. So, stop. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Sorry for those who were hoping for rated R scenes; you won't be finding them here. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! R&R please!**

**~C**

**P.S.: No proofread!**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

When my eyes fluttered open, I found Annabeth's blond head nestled in the nook of my shoulders. I stared down at her sleeping face and a small smile appeared on my face. I'd remembered the sensation of being embraced by two slender arms while I slept and it took but a second for me to figure out that Annabeth had cradled my body while I was in slumber. The thought send a rush through my body and brought a blush to my cheeks.

I adverted my gaze from her face to stare out the window - and instantly regretting it. We were high up in the clouds. Wisps of silvery fluffs strolled leisurely across the plane's window. Because my mom's family had perished in a plane crash, with her being the only survival, I had abhorred flying ever since I was little. Though the height was frightening, I had to admit the sky from this vantage point was beautiful. It was sunrise and orange beams shone through the translucent clouds, lighting it up from within.

Annabeth stirred beside me and tightened her arms around me. I had a sense of deja vu back to the moment we'd spent on the beach the night I ran out. Absently, my hand raised to her hair and stroked it, the silky strands slipping through my calloused fingers. Sighing, I leaned back against my headrest and closed my eyes. My emotions for her were so confusing. Sometimes, she was such a bitch while other times, she was fun to be around. I didn't know what to peg our relationship. We hated each other but moments like these, I considered her a friend and could see our friendship morph into something more meaningful.

"Sir, do you need anything?"

I opened my eyes to find a brunette flight attendant smiling down at me. Her brown eyes flickered to Annabeth sleeping in my arms and they shone. "No, thank you."

She nodded and moved away but not before taking one last lingering look at me and Annabeth. Smiling, she disappeared around the corner. I frowned, a bit confused, but shrugged. Groaning slightly, Annabeth buried her face deeper into my neck. When she exhaled in content, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"What are you doing to me?" I murmured lowly to myself. Taking a deep breath, I pulled her even closer to me and closed my eyes again. Slowly, I felt myself drift off; the only thing I felt and registered before slipping under was Annabeth's warm body pressed against my side.

...

-Annabeth-

I was jolted awake a pair of hands shaking my shoulders frantically. Gasping, my eyes snapped open. A male flight attendant was gazing down at me with concern. I tried to move but something was trapping me in my seat. "What?" I asked him.

"Miss, your friend..." He trailed off, his stare focused on Percy.

I blinked and swiveled my head to the side. Horror colored my features. _No, not now_, I begged. Nothing happened. Percy was still convulsing sporadically beside me. His forehead was beaded with sweat and when my hand touched his forehead, it was scorching hot.

"Get me a cold compress!" I yelled to the frightened flight attendant. I turned in my seat and fluttered my hands uselessly above his twisted face. "What do I do?" I squeaked to myself. I'd experienced night terrors before but I never knew how I looked like during an episode until now. The sight was frightening. My heart went out to my parents for living through my brief - thank God - sessions. Percy's warm body was flopping around like he was a fish out of water. His head jerked as if he had been tasered. The flight attendant came back carrying a cold compress which he thrust at me. I grabbed it and placed it on Percy's forehead.

The other passengers were rising from their seats, wondering what was happening. Even though we were in first class and the cabins were large, we still weren't getting that much privacy. Two more flight attendants had emerged, trying to calm the restless passengers. I tried to ignore them, choosing to focus my attention solely on Percy. His black hair was matted to his forehead and his lips were wide open in a silent scream. Percy's eyes were glued tightly shut but I could imagine the fear behind them.

"Is there anything else we can do?"

I barely spared the flight attendant a glance. "Yes. Give us some privacy!"

"Miss," I heard hesitation in his voice.

"Spit it out!"

"What's wrong with him?" The young man spoke in a hurry.

I brushed my hair out of my face and watched with worried eyes as his convulsions came more frequently. "Night terrors. He's experiencing it right now. Any more questions?"

"N-no."

The man scampered off, leaving me with a trembling Percy. I closed my eyes and felt tears pricked at my eyelids. I didn't know what to do. I'd experienced night terrors before and it was terrible. Usually, a person that was in the middle of an episode would relive their worst memories - haunted by them. For me, it had been the day of the crash. I could only imagine what Percy was reliving right this moment.

My eyes trailed to his body and a tear ran down my cheeks. He looked like he was in pain. He'd finally found his voice and was now calling out for his lost friend in a hoarse voice. I dug my palms into my eyes and clenched my hands.

During my brief visits to the hospital and to my therapist, they informed me that night terrors couldn't be stopped. The only relief the patient would receive is after an episode had passed. Sometimes, trying to wake a person experiencing an episode could make things worse. But I couldn't sit there and do something! The sight before me was painfully pricking at my heart.

The other flight attendants had successfully calmed down the raging passengers but the occasional whispers still traveled through the aisles. Staring at Percy intently, I pulled up the armrest that separated our seats and slid closer to him. Hesitating slightly, I cradled his feverish head in my hands and let him curled his body around mine. I breathed out and tried not to wince as his fingernails dug into my skin.

"Grover..." Percy moaned sadly.

"Shh." I whispered. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I didn't brush them away. "It's alright. You're okay."

"No!" He tried to twist out of my arms but I held on tight. "No! Where are you taking him?"

With shaky hands, I wiped the sweat away from his forehead and sifted my fingers through his hair. The strands weren't stiff, like I'd thought they would be but soft. "Shh." I repeated. "I'm here. You're safe."

"He can't be dead! Grover!" His tears splashed onto his shirt and my fingers curled around the wet fabric. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Shh." was all I could think to say.

"Annabeth." He suddenly said, his voice full of pain.

I pressed my lips to his hair and said, "I'm here."

"Please don't leave me." Percy said, his voice quavering. "Not like Grover did."

I closed my eyes tightly to stop the flow of tears but it was like my body wasn't responding as they should. "I won't leave. I'm here."

Slowly, his convulsions subsided.

...

"He had another one, Thalia. On the plane." I ran my hand through my hair while I spoke in hushed tones to Thalia. We had landed a few minutes ago and Percy had jogged to the carousel to pick up our luggages. Other than a few questions as to why my eyes were so bloodshot, he had no recollection of his previous episode. Which I was glad. Telling him would not only sadden him but embarrass him.

"Really?" My friend's concern tone was comforting.

I was standing in the middle of the airport with people streaming in and out of the doors. Greetings and farewells were being said around me. The smell of sweat filled the air. Everything was in Italian, some of which I could deciphered but my majors in college had been in Architecture and in Greek. I'd learned Italian in high school and years of unuse had weathered away my skills.

"Yes." I allowed my initial panic to creep into my voice. "I-I didn't know what to do. It was horrifying."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I remembered my doctors telling me that nigh terrors couldn't be stopped. That you had to allow the episode to reach its ending but I couldn't just sit there and let it end on its own. He was in pain, Thalia."

"What did you do?"

I found Percy waiting patiently beside an elderly woman by the carousel. When her luggage spun forward, she made a wild grab for it but she was too short. Her fingers missed the handle by mere inches. Percy grabbed the woman's suitcase and set it on the ground, smiling warmly. I focused my attention back to my conversaion with Thalia when she called my name again. "I comfort him. He was really scared, Thalia. But then, somehow, he stopped shaking and the episode just...stopped. I don't know what happened."

"At least it's over." Thalia blew out a breath. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. If I was there, I could've helped you."

"Don't worry about it." I responded easily. Thalia had nicely asked Poseidon to push back her flight a few days. She wanted to spend a few more days with Luke before she left for the year. Since she wouldn't be needed until a few weeks into the project, Poseidon had agreed. Thalia would be flying in in approximately one week from today. "I handled it. Hopefully I know what to do now so when he has another episode, I'll be prepared."

Thalia agreed. We moved on to safer topics before she said she had to go. I bid her adieu and hung up just as Percy pushed a cart stocked with our luggage towards me. "Alright, we're all set. Let's haul a cab and get to the hotel."

...

-Percy-

We strolled out of the airport in silence. Pedestrians streaked past us, barely sparing us a glance. As we walked, I sneaked a peek at Annabeth, who had been strangely quiet since we descended the terminal. She looked terrible - her blond hair was tangled and frizzy. Her eyes seemed haunted and frightened. Her body was tensed and her back was stiff and straight.

The brisk and chilly air greeted us as we walked through the heavily guarded exit. When we left, New York had been snowing, big balls of snow drifting to the ground. Here, it was barely flurrying. Small flakes covered the grounds and any exposed surfaces. I shivered and wished I'd dressed more appropriately for the weather. Annabeth exhaled a breath beside me and I felt her tremble from the biting cold.

Despite the unrelenting climate, the scenery was beautiful. Beyond the intricate setup of highways and turnpikes were rolling green hills and old architectural buildings that made the atmosphere gain an ancient kind of feel. We stopped at the curb and I tried to flag down a taxi while Annabeth stared at the sight before us in awe. She spouted out facts and names of each structure her eyes laid eyes on and after my initial annoyance, it became endearing. She was so passionate about what she does that it send a warm current shooting through my body.

"Cold?" I murmured.

"Not really." She replied absently, her eyes still glinting with wonder. Contradicting her words, a shiver wracked through her body but she didn't seem to notice. Her attention was still focused on the sprawling landscape before us.

Finally, a taxi came to a stop in front of us. A driver in his mid-forties wearing an expensive black suit climbed out, popped the trunk and proceeded to help me unload the luggages from the cart.

"It's so beautiful." Annabeth muttered, reaching into her messenger bag and bringing out her camera. After snapping a few pictures, she glanced down at the shots and smiled, satisfied. "Don't you think so, Percy?"  
>"Yep." I agreed, grunting against the weight of a suitcase. "Gorgeous. A little help?"<p>

Rolling her eyes, she deposited her camera back into her bag and ambled over to the cart. Grabbing the leathery handhold, she lifted the case from the cart and dropped it into the trunk. "Weak." she teased.

"I am not weak!" I cried indignantly. To further prove my point, I lifted my arm and flexed, the muscles bunching under my flimsy shirt. Annabeth's eyes widened slightly - much to my amusement - before she scrambled to regain her composure.

"Thalia's fiance's biceps are bigger than yours." she sniffed, sliding into the cab.

"Lusting after your best friend's fiance, huh? Classy." I responded as I climbed in after her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Where to?" The driver asked in English. His words were laced with a hint of Italian.

I wracked my mind, trying to remember the name of the hotel. "The Everlasting along the Via Giulia." I replied in perfect Italian. My tone betrayed none of my American upbringings.

The driver nodded and the car lurched out of the hotel. I leaned back in my seat and felt Annabeth's grey eyes on me. I turned my head slightly and arched a brow. "What?"

"You speak Italian?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded. "I'm somewhat fluent. Both my parents' ancestors are Italian so I picked up a few phrases over the years. It wasn't until college that I took courses in Italian and became fluent." I explained. "Do you speak it?"

She shook her head. "My high school offered classes and I took them but I'd forgotten."

"Well, would you look at that? I've finally found something that I'm better than you at." I grinned and laughed as she opened and closed her mouth, much like a fish.

Annabeth turned her head to gaze out the window. Rolling hills raced past. The blue sky was overcast and droplets of snow fluttered down. Italy was a winter wonderland this time of year. The tree branches were bare and the birds chirped as they took flight. Pedestrians littered the streets in big bright coats and jackets and snow boots. The pavement soon turned into cobblestone streets and the taxi expertly wove through the people walking down the streets.

"Beautiful." Annabeth repeated softly.

The taxi veered a left and came to a stop in front of a looming building with hundreds of floors shooting up toward the sky. Gold cursive writting on the hotel's eaves said: _The Everlasting_. Annabeth turned her head and I heard her catch her breath. "The structure. The framework. It must've taken them years to construct this project..."

She trailed off. I climbed out of the taxi and she followed in suit, never taking her eyes off of the hotel. The driver slipped out and helped me unload the luggage, much like he did last time. A bellhop jogged forward with a trolley cart and piled the suitcases on top of one another, like tetris. I handed the driver a roll of money and he drove off, wishing us a good trip. Annabeth had stood frozen and I grabbed her hand, following the bellhop inside.

"Close your mouth." I instructed her, pushing her jaw upward with my fingertips. My gaze zeroed on something glittering at the edge of Annabeth's mouth. "I-Is that drool?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter, I really, really appreciated! And I followed your advice and changed the rating. This chapter isn't all that exciting, or at least, I don't think it is but what do you guys think? I just finished my midterms and I did pretty good on my math and English but not so sure about my Biology and World Geography. The results aren't that good so, yikes! Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner but most likely not; it's a new semester and I'll be pretty busy with schoolwork and whatnot. Chinese New Years is in a few days so to all of you guys, Happy Lunar New Year! (:**

**~C**

**P.S.: I keep saying this but, I did not proofread. I know I should..but I didn't. **

**Oh, and I don't own PJO. I wish I did. But I don't. **

* * *

><p>-Annabeth-<p>

"Okay, that's it." Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself off. He came toward my desk where my head was bent over a blueprint, a sharpened pencil poised in my hand. A few hours had passed since we checked in and while I was diligently working on the blueprint, adding in a few extra designs here and there, Percy had camped out on the bed, idly flicking through the television channels. "Get up. We're getting out of here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked absently as I made a few strokes on the paper. Unsatisfied with the outcome, I flipped my pencil upside down and erased away the marks. "I can't leave. I have work to do."

"We've been here for like, four hours and already you're _working_?" Percy exclaimed in disbelief. "You do realize that construction doesn't actually start until the first. That's two weeks away."

"I don't like to procrastinate. The sooner I make a few adjustments and finalize the design, the better." I told him, raking my fingers through my hair while I stared intently at the paper in front of me. My eyes were starting to burn the longer I focused my attention on my work; it was as if I could will inspiration just by glaring at the problem. "If you want to do something, feel free."

Percy stared at me, not talking while I just continued to work. I was acutely aware that he was gazing at me but forced myself not to squirm. Frustrated, I twirled my pencil aimlessly around my fingers. "God, you're pathetic." Percy mumbled. He turned swiftly and stalked to his open suitcase. We didn't bother to unpack. Someday we'd get around to doing that but for now, we were too occupied with the change in scenery to really care. Percy rummaged through it before producing a pair of red swimming trunks. "Well, whatever. I'm going to be at the pool."

My head jerked up and I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's the middle of winter and you're going swimming?"

Percy shrugged. "We all have different ways to relax. Swimming is mine. Stay here if you want but unlike you, I'm going to take advantage of my time off before I actually have to work and have fun. But, I wouldn't expect you to know anything about _fun_."

"I hope you catch pneumonia!" I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

The door slammed shut and I was encased in silent. Without his incessant complaints to distract me, I redirected my attention to my work. For the past four hours, I've been trying to finalize the interior of the structure but after a few crumbled up paper balls, I've pretty much given up. Now, I was just adding little intricate details to the exterior of the structure.

_But, I wouldn't expect you to know anything about fun,_ the phrase kept swirling around and around in my head. I tried not to let it bother me even though it was true. I'm what most people would categorize as an overachiever; I take after my mother. All throughout high school and college, I never really grasp the concept of just casting aside your worries and just have fun.

And honestly, I was okay with that. I've seen Thalia and Luke after they came back from the clubs or parties; they were insanely intoxicated. They were so out of it that they would wake up with pounding migraines and a bitter aftertaste in their mouths. After experiencing firsthand what they were like while they were under the influence, I vowed to never taste a sip of alcohol.

In this case though, Percy was right. The minute we were settled, I'd unpacked my briefcase, hooked up my laptop, and brought out my blueprints and some pencils. Then I sat down in a chair where I'd proceeded to get lost in my work and had remained there ever since. After staring at an unchanged blueprint for the past four hours, my eyes were exhausted and my energy had been sapped.

I set my pencil down on the table and pushed myself out of my chair. I took a deep breath and considered my choices. I could take a shower, change and take advantage of Percy's absence or I could find something that resembled a swimsuit and join him. As tempting as the first offer sounded, I really wanted to prove him wrong; that I can have fun.

With my decision made, I unzipped my suitcase and pawned through it. At the bottom of the case, I spied a pair of denim shorts and pulled it to the top. I then grabbed a random T-shirt and with my ensemble in hand, I ambled to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom sectioned off by a thin wall to change.

Throwing my slacks and blouse on the tiled floor, I slithered the jeans up my legs, buttoning the button with a quick push through the loop. In only my plain white bra, I pulled shirt over my head and gathered up clothes I'd cast aside earlier and walked back out.

I deposited my clothes into the small hamper set in the corner of the room and grabbed a pair of flip flops out of my suitcase. After sliding the shoes on my feet, I tucked the keycard into my pocket and made sure the door was securely locked before turning to face the empty hallway.

I was so determined to disprove Percy's statement that I forgot one crucial piece of information. How do I find the pool?

...

The bottom of my flip flops scraped against the glossy golden floor. Leaning against the concierge station, I waited while the woman finished helping a high-class family of four. The man was tall and lean while the woman was petite and slender. One of her hand was tightly grasped in a young boy's and her other hand was placed atop a black stroller in which another child nestled.

Exhaling an exaggerated breath, I let my eyes roam around the lobby. When Percy and I first entered, I was too shell-shocked to fully process the magnificence of the interior. It was beautiful and the flurries outside only added to its beauty. With every snowfall, I felt like I was in a snow globe and the snow drifting to the ground was an effect of the globe being shaken.

Grand chandeliers hung on the ceiling, their crystals threw sparkles across the dome-shaped chamber. Classical Greek paintings were pinned to the curving walls and a portrait of the Greek gods were plastered on the dome ceiling, framed by fluffy clouds. The reflective gold floors were spotless and gleaming. Two twisting staircases were pushed against each walls and a balcony oversaw all activities in the lobby. Pillars were placed around the lobby as decorations and vases filled with vividly colored floral arrangements were scattered around the room.

People in modern suits strutted past, talking into their Bluetooth or glancing down at their watch. They looked at me briefly as they walked past but said nothing.

The family finally moved off. I approached the concierge's desk. The woman seated behind the large mahogany table was raking her hand through her brown hair. Her eyes were closed and frown lines crowded on her forehead. When I stood in front of her desk, her head snapped up and a ready smile was on her face.

"May I help you with something?"

I felt a twinge of sympathy for this woman. She looked so distress. I contemplated going to another source for help but she was looking at me so expectantly. "Can you tell me how to get to the pool?"

Surprise colored her face. "Miss, it's snowing outside."

"I know. I'm looking for a friend." I clarified.

"I doubt he'll be in the outdoor pool," She paused. "There's an indoor pool on the second floor. Once you get off the elevator, take an immediate left, down the corridor, then a right, a left, and a right again. Just basically go past the initial hotel suites until you're at a dead end. The door's locked but you should be able to open it with your room key."

My brain scrambled to process and memorize her jumbled instructions. I blinked twice and raised my head upward to look at the flurry of people moving toward the elevator. "Uh, could you repeat that?"

A short laugh escaped her lips and she pulled open a desk drawer. Rummaging through it, she produced a folded piece of paper. "Take a map."

...

The bottom of my shoes slapped against the cold and wet floor as I strutted inside the room that opened up to reveal a large and spacious _piscina_, meaning pool. It was a word I recognized from a few years back. The room was empty and the only sounds that could be heard were the whirring of the jet streams and pulsating waters of the hot tub.

I took a step forward and glided along a wet trail leading toward the rim of the pool. Stopping myself just in time, I peered over the perimeter of the pool. The crystal blue waters rippled and the strong smell of chloride wafted through the air.

"Percy?" I called, my voice echoing throughout the room. I was met with silence.

I slipped off my shoes to prevent any more sudden falls into the pool and looked sloping ceilings were decorated with balls of glowing white spheres; they looked like pearls. The back panel of the room was made entirely out of glass and a sliding door led out to a balcony overlooking the beautiful landscape.

"Percy." I said again.

Just as I said his name, I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned around to find Percy standing in front of me, his torso glistening, his black hair dripping wet. An evil grin split his lips and I frowned. "Hey, where did you - " I didn't get to finish my question because his hands shot out and connected with my shoulders with enough force to propelled me backwards.

My arms flailed unattractively as I fell into the icy waters. Bubbles floated upward and I held my breath. My clothes were utterly soaked and a chill clung to my body like a second skin. When my feet touched the bottom of the pool, I pushed off my toes and my head broke the surface. I gasped and breathed in deeply.

Percy was laughing. He was bent over, arms wrapped around his sides while his face contorted with amusing expressions. I didn't know what to say. My hair stuck to my forehead and the sides of my face and I angrily pushed them back. I treaded to the edge of the pool, grabbed the arm that was dangling by his side and pulled him in.

His raucous laughter was muffled as he went under. I allowed a small laugh to escape as his head shook back and forth. His green eyes pierced through me as his head bobbed up and down. Using his arms, his head emerged from the waters. Shaking his hair to dispel the droplets and dragging his hand down the length of his face, he glared at me.

"That was _not_ supposed to happen."

I nodded and grinned. "I figured that."

"Whatever." Percy retorted. "What are you even doing down here? I thought you were working."

"You were right." I replied cautiously. As soon as those three words were out of my mouth, his face lit up and he smirked. "I did need a little break."

"Hold up." Percy held up his hands dramatically. I was acutely aware of his body swimming towards mine. I backed away and my back met the edge of the pool. I mentally cursed myself. A few more feet and he move be in front of me, trapping me. "Did you just admit that I was right?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. My movement caused Percy's green eyes to move downward. "Don't let that get to your head." When he didn't meet my eyes, I snapped. "My eyes are up here!"

"Your bra is showing." Percy said lowly.

"I know." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Why do you think I crossed my arms?"

He suddenly looked away and said, "You better get out of the water."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't then I won't be responsible for what happens next."

"Oh." I remarked intelligently. Percy smiled wryly. I placed my hands on either side of the edge and pushed myself upward. I heard Percy sucked in a breath and then a few seconds later, a splash. He'd gone under. I walked to the rack that held a stack of folded towels by the entrance and grabbed two. Wrapping one around my shoulders, making sure it covered my torso, I walked back to the rim and sat down, placing the other towel next to me. "How long have you been swimming?"

"Since I was five. My dad taught me how." He answered, moving his arms back and forth under the water.

"Do you enjoy it? Swimming, I mean." I picked at my wet jeans.

"Yeah. It's the only thing that offered me solace. That, and booze and girls." He added, shattering the illusion I'd conjured up about him.

"Of course." I replied sourly. "How come you never talk about your mom?"

Percy laughed and looked at me. "What is this, twenty questions?"

I shrugged. "Sure, if you want it to be. I'm just trying to know more about you, is that a crime?"

"I find it odd. A few weeks ago, you hated my guts, now you want to know more about me? What gives? Who put you up to this?" He looked thoughtful. "I bet it was my dad."

"Look, I figured that since we would be stuck with each other for a year, I think it's appropriate that we get to know each other." I replied. "That's it. No ulterior motives or whatever."

Percy stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Fine. We'll play twenty questions. You first."

"Okay." I said. "Tell me about your mom."

He folded his arms on the edge of the pool and looked up at me through his long eyelashes. His green eyes were penetrating as they focused on me. "I don't like to talk about her. She died in a plane crash when I was fifteen. Her name was Sally. While my dad was a corporate business owner, my mother managed her own candy shop back in New York. We were happy. She never pressured me to get good grades. She was really patient. I've been kicked out of so many schools but she didn't yell at me like my dad did; she just told me to try harder. The really sucky thing about her death was that she died the exact same way her parents did - which sometime made the pain even worse."

Percy stopped. His breathing had turned ragged and his eyes were getting misty. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

"My dad remarried to a woman named Amphitrite. They just had a son, my stepbrother, Triton. I have another brother too. His name is Tyson; he doesn't live with us though. He lives with one of my mom's relatives in California. He likes it there and we talk but I miss him."

"And your stepmom?" I prodded.

"She's nice and all but she's nothing compared to my real mom." Percy turned his head and cleared his throat. "My turn."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened to your brother. The whole story."

Just the mere mention of Nico sent my emotions up in a frenzy. "No. Pass."

"What? No. I answer your question, now you answer mine." Percy said. "Please."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Not today. Not now. Maybe some other time, okay?"

After a moment of hesitation, Percy nodded in agreement. "Fine. What are you scared of? Your fears?"

I cracked a smile. "Why do you want to know? Are you going to use them against me?"

Grinning, he said, "Probably."

Rolling my eyes, I answered him truthfully. "I'm deathly afraid of spiders."

Percy stared at me before bursting into loud, obnoxious laughter. His body shook and he almost fell into the pool but righted himself at the last second. "Are you serious? Spiders?"

"Don't laugh!" I commanded, blushing. "It's perfectly normal to be afraid of spiders!"

He just chuckled. "Okay."

"My turn." I snapped, miffed. "What are _you_ afraid of?"

"Death." Percy replied simply.

"Everyone's afraid of death." I commented, dragging my toes through the water.

Percy shrugged. "I guess but my mom's death kind of heightened my fear, if that makes any sense."

I looked down at my hands. "Yeah, it makes perfect sense."

The game continued. I'd unearthed so many different things about him: his likes, dislikes, past relationships, and current relationships. He answered a few more questions I had about his family history but he didn't try to pry into _my_ family history which I was grateful for. Percy wasn't as incompetent as I'd originally thought; he graduated from Yale a few years back and majored in engineering and architecture. I learned that aside from being fluent in French, he's also fluent in Spanish and can write, read, and talk in Greek.

As we talked and became more comfortable with each other, the sun dipped over the horizon. The sky turned an inky shade of purple and lightning lit up the room's interior. It was storming outside; white flurries drifted down in a torrent and icy cold raindrops pelted the windows. When I stood up and tightened my towel around my torso, I noticed that my and Percy's toes were dried up like prunes.

I shivered as we headed toward the door.

"Shouldn't you change?" He asked. Percy had changed back into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

"I don't have any clothes with me." I replied.

"You're stupid." He deadpanned.

I scoffed. "Hey. I never planned to get into the water. I should probably kick your ass for that, by the way."

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged out of his white t-shirt and tossed it to me. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes full of questions. "Put it on or you'll catch a cold." He commanded. His naked torso was making it very hard for me to form a coherent response.

"Annabeth?"

I blinked. "Huh? What?"

Percy grinned slowly. "Wait, were you checking me out?"

The blood rushed up my neck and pooled at my cheeks. My body heated uncomfortably and I was suddenly sweltering. Percy's grin loomed in front of me and I shook my head vigorously, denying his statement. "N-no! Besides, you have nothing worth looking at."

He smirked. "Whatever. Just put on my shirt so we can get out of here."

Gritting my teeth, I slipped his shirt over my head. Instantly, I was surrounding by the scent of him: pine with a hint of chloride. He placed his hand on the door handle and pushed down on it. The door slid opened and he motioned for me to go.

"Percy." I said. His earlier statement picked at my brain constantly and I knew I had to ask.

"Hm?"

"What did you mean earlier when you said, 'Because if you don't then I won't be responsible for what happens next.'?" I asked him nervously.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively.

"No. Tell me. I want to know." I insisted.

"Annabeth, go. Don't be a brat."

"No." I retorted stubbornly. "Tell me."

"Annabeth." Percy said bluntly. "_Go_."

"Not until you tell me what you meant!"

"Fine, if you want to know so-_o-o_ bad-"

"I do." I interrupted him.

He shot me a dirty look before saying, "I was going to kiss you."


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm am so, so sorry for the long wait. I didn't know how to start this chapter and I kept deleting and restarting until I finally got it right. And even now, I don't think the chapter is all that good, nor is it interesting. Anyway, I'll try to revert back to my old updating schedule but I'm not sure. Thank you to those who reviewed! ATY reached its highest number of review in a chapter, at 31 reviews last chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you and keep it up! I love it! (:**

**And also, there is no proofread. you guys should be use to me saying this. I usually don't proofread and once I do go back, I find tons of mistakes but I'm too lazy to correct them. I hope there's not much errors! **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**P.S.: I do not own PJO; Rick Riordan does. I only own my OC characters...which is currently two. **

**~C**

* * *

><p>-Annabeth-<p>

Percy's piercing green orbs were fixated on my face. His lips were pulled down at the corners, as if frowning, and his chest heaved rapidly. A shudder raced down my spine and I pulled the damp towel more tightly around my shoulders. My shorts and shirt clung to my body and the winter winds chilling the room caused goosebumps to rise on my arms and legs.

My mouth was dry and my grey eyes were wide. Percy stared down at me, not saying anything. I swallowed and bit my inside of my lips. A million thoughts were racing through my head as my mind tried to frantically process what he'd said. Percy's brows dipped slightly as he waited for my response. "Uh, what?" I replied moronically.

A small smile slid onto Percy's face as his gaze swept over my face. "Nothing." He turned and motioned for me to follow. His toned back gleamed and my stomach rolled uncomfortably. "Annabeth, do you _want_ to catch pneumonia?"

Clearing my throat, I flitted to his side, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. We walked through the door and let it closed shut behind us. His strides were purposeful as he quickly turned the corners and expertly emerged through the maze-like corridors. He didn't meet my gaze as the elevator doors squealed close and we descended to our floor.

The metal doors pulled apart and Percy stalked out. I blinked and watched his back as he disappeared around the corner. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed myself off the elevator's wall, striding out.

I found our shared suite empty. The door at the end of the hall that led to the bathroom was closed and a light filtered out through the slit at the bottom. I dropped the towel and rubbed my eyes with my hands. I sat down on the edge of my bed and picked at my memory. I'd heard what he said - loud and clear. Yet I still couldn't believe it.

The chill from my damp clothes seeped into my skin, sending a chill that wracked through my body. Sliding off the bed, I stumbled over to the opened suitcase on the ground and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a wool sweater. Flicking my eyes to the bathroom door and finding it still closed, I quickly peeled my wet clothes from my body and slipped into the ensembled I'd hastily picked out. Just as I pulled the sweater over my torso, I heard a low groan that resonated from my left.

Spinning on my heels, I turned to find Percy staring at me, pain and restraint evident in his eyes. I frowned and arched my brows quizzically. He exhaled and took a tentative step forward. My stomach churned and I swallowed when he stalked toward me, steps full of purpose. Percy's hands slid around my neck, pulling my head towards his. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as his head dipped downward. "Percy," I whispered, my breath fanning across his face. "What are you-"

My words were cut off as his lips descended upon mine. His lips were soft as they moved in concert with mine. Percy's hand disentangled themselves from my hair and settled on my cheeks, cupping my jaw and pulling my face closer to his. Our bodies were pressed together; his chest splayed across my sweatshirt. A low growl started in the back of his throat. My slender arms wrapped around his waist, his muscles bunching beneath my fingertips.

"Annabeth," He breathed when we parted. Our foreheads were pressed against each other and our lips shone wetly. He ran his thumb over my body lips, causing my body to shiver. Percy grinned, fully aware of his affect on me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Jackson." I demanded playfully.

"You're awfully bossy today, Ms. Chase." Percy teased, his lips brushing against mine. I scowled at him and untangled my arms from his body. When I began stalking toward the living room, he pulled me back, his arms securely clasped around my waist, his lips at my ears. His breath tickled my flesh and he grinned against my skin when I tried to pull away. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

I scoffed and pushed him away. "Not anymore."

"Well, isn't that too bad?" He responded, smirking deviously. My protests were silenced as his pressed his lips against mine, my annoyance dissipating as abruptly as it appeared.

...

-Percy-

Sighing loudly, I propped my elbow on the car door and glared out the foggy windshield. My fingers drummed against the steering wheel in a rhythmic pattern. Heat blasted from the vents, warming my face and thawing the cold the snow had imprinted within my skin. The windshield wipers squeaked across the glass, causing Annabeth and I to wince each time it completed its journey.

Flurries fell from the sky in earnest. A blanket of snow covered the hood of the car and if I looked out the window, the landscape would very much resembled Narnia. Clouds blocked out the light of the sun and harsh winds whipped across the sky, shaking branches and making them sway dangerously. I exhaled through my nose and squirmed in my seat.

We were supposed to meet with the contractor half an hour ago to survey the block of land reserved for the gallery but with the snow and the heavy traffic along the short stretch of highway, we were extremely late. I was getting impatient, made obvious by the tap-tap of my fingertips against the wheel.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Relax. He'll understand."

Glancing sideways, I saw Annabeth tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and smiled up at me soothingly. Our relationship status was a bit confusing; I didn't know where I stood with her. After the kiss, or rather, _multiple_ kisses, we had dinner, watched a movie and retired to bed. The night was normal and I found myself wanting more of those nights.

The first time I met Annabeth, I'd admit, she was cute but now, she was starting to become seriously beautiful. Her blond mane flowed to her shoulderblades and her grey eyes were intelligent yet teasing. Her lips, coated with gloss, sparkled enticingly. Turning her head, she found me looking at her. "What?" She asked, a small smile flittered onto her face.

I shook my head, my lips curling upward. "It's nothing."

Annabeth arched a slender eyebrow at me but let the matter drop. "What time did you say we have to be there?"

"Ten."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost eleven." I replied, frowning at the numbers glowing on the dashboard.

Annabeth nodded. She motioned her head at the windshield and my eyes flickered toward it. The long line of cars were slowly moving down the road. Groaning loudly, I pressed on the gas lightly and the car inched forward. Outside, the winds howled and the snow picked up.

Annabeth reached forward and swiped her hand across the windshield, clearing up the fog that blurred the view. "The snow's getting worse. Maybe we should turn back."

I shook my head. "We're close. Won't take more than a few minutes."

She fell against the seat and gestured with her hands to the idled radio. "Well, at least turn on the radio."

"Wait, no." I said. Her hand paused midway to the _on_ knob. I eyed the cars in front of me, reached into my front pocket, pulled out my iPod and tossed it to her. She caught it deftly and looked at me curiously. "Unless you want to listen to weird opera music, plug that in." I instructed. I chuckled when her face scrunched up.

"Where's the...?" She trailed off, referring to the cable that connected the iPod to the radio.

"Check the glove box." I said, moving the car another inch forward.

Annabeth pulled out the cable and connected the two devices. Setting the iPod precariously on her knee, she scrolled through it, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth in concentration. "Any queue?"

"Doesn't matter." I replied absently, keeping my eyes trained on the traffic.

A few clicks before a soft melody resonated from the speakers. The music filled the space of the car and I frowned, trying to recall the name of the song. Annabeth stifled her laughter and I looked at her, a quizzical look on my face.

"Love story by Taylor Swift?" Annabeth asked, giggling despite her attempts not to. "Very masculine."

Realization dawned and a light blush dusted my cheeks. I grabbed the iPod off her limb and changed the song. "I was going through a phase!" I responded evasively.

Annabeth laughed and nodded, unconvinced. "Sure, you were."

"Just shut up." I commanded flatly.

"Aw," She cooed, patting my cheeks affectionately. "You're blushing!"

I pushed her hands away and scowled, causing another laugh to emit from her lips. The rows of cars rounded the bend and I followed in suit. Up ahead, the traffic started to disperse. I breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that the contractor wouldn't be to upset with us.

"Where are we going again?" Annabeth asked, changing the subject. I was glad; I didn't need her questioning my song selections. She glanced out the window and pursed her lips.

"Florence. The heart of Italy."

"Why there?"

"Tourism." I answered simply.

Annabeth nodded. "If your father depended on tourism, why not build the gallery in Verona? Isn't that a tourist hotspot or something? What with Juliet's balcony and all that."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the frown? And yeah, it is but Florence is a bigger city."

"Ah." Annabeth conceded. "And it's just, I don't find the tale Romeo and Juliet logical."

"It's a love story. It defies all logic. I mean, just look at Twilight." I snorted, shaking my head at my ridiculous comparison.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Twilight and Romeo and Juliet are not the same thing. I guess, it doesn't make much sense to me; the whole plot, that is."

I shrugged. "When you look at it like that, I guess it doesn't."

"Besides, I'm a realist. I don't believe in all that 'love at first sight' mumbo jumbo." Annabeth waved her hands dismissively.

"Hm." I responded thoughtfully. I opened my mouth to answer when the car in front of ours lolled forward. Annabeth turned her head to gaze out the window and I gripped the steering wheel more tightly in my hand. As we continued our journey towards Florence, conversations died down until the only noise that could be heard came from LifeHouse singing about broken hearts.

...

-Annabeth-

A short gasp escaped my lips when I felt something vibrate against the side of my legs. I bit my lips and cast my gaze sideways. Percy and the contractor - whose name is Andrew Hummel - were deep in conversation, their hands flailing in gesture. I caught Percy's gaze and motioned to my ear; he nodded and subtly shifted his head to the left. I nodded and he turned back to his intense discussion.

I jogged a few feet away from the two men, fished out my phone and flipped it open, a grimace set on my lips once I registered the name flashing across the screen. "Hi, Dad." I greeted.

"Annabeth!" My father replied enthusiastically though I detected a hint of weariness in his voice. "How are you, sweetheart?"

Smiling, I replied, "I'm great."

"That's good to hear." There was some mumbles in the background and I could just make out my mother's stern tone. Before I could ask him where they were and what they were doing, he said, "The hospital released Nico this morning. Your mother and I are with the paramedics as they're moving him into the home."

Instantly, my mood plummeted. "Oh, really? Is he okay? Are there any changes?"

"He's still the same. Nothing has gotten worse."

"But they haven't gotten better." I interjected sadly.

"Don't think of it that way." My father chided. "He will get better. Before he was discharge, they examined his vital signs and everything is stable."

I allowed myself a small sense of security. Nico's condition is the same; that's better than the alternative. "That's a relief." I responded honestly.

"Yes," He agreed. "Anyway, I just waned to update you; nothing's changed." My father's tone turned slightly more chipper when he asked, "So, how is Italy?"

Pondering my answer, my legs moved on their own accord around the perimeter of the land. It was wide and rectangular with a wide expanse of white. While the snow relented a bit, occasional flurries still fell. A light veil of white covered my hair and adhered themselves on my jacket, jeans, and boots. My socks were damp and my toes were numb. It was noon and an outline of the sun peeked out from behind the clouds.

"It's great!" I replied with a forced laugh. "The view is fantastic."

"And the construction project?"

"Not much is happening with that. The project won't officially start until the first, two weeks from now. So until then, Percy and I are just finalizing everything. We're actually with the contractor right now."

"Oh?" My father asked, surprised. "Am I interfering with your work?"

"No, no." I assured him. "It's fine."

"I can hang up and we can always talk later, if you'd like."

Turning my head ever so slightly, I saw Percy gazing at me intently. He arched an eyebrow and mouthed, _Everything okay?_ I nodded in response and he tapped his wrist. "Actually, Dad, that's fine. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah? Okay. Good luck, Annabeth. Your mother and I loves you." Hesitating slightly, he added, "Nico loves you too."

I felt tears pricked at my eyelids and I swallowed, hard. "I love you too."

I snapped the phone shut just as Percy sprinted towards me. Concern highlighted his features. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding, I stuffed the phone back into my pockets. "Yeah. It's fine. That was just my dad."

Percy's brows furrowed. "Well, do you need a few more minutes to talk?" He gestured to my phone. "I'm just about done with Andrew. We can leave now and go get some lunch."

"That sounds good."

"Annabeth," Percy called as I started across the snow-ladened grounds. I turned and stared at him curiously. "Is your brother okay?"

Smiling wryly, I shrugged. "It depends on what you mean by 'okay.'"

...

"This looks really expensive." I commented. A small restaurant situated between two looming building with turrets and a flag flapping in the breeze. White covered the roofs and sidewalks. Pedestrians anxiously sped-walked down the streets, hurrying home to avoid the terrible weather conditions. Percy retracted the key from the ignition and we sat in the still and chilly car.

Flashing me a smile, he shook his head, "It's not _that_ expensive."

"But you're not denying that it's _not_." I pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes but nodded, conceding my point. "Let's go. My fingers are going to fall off if we stay in this car any longer."

"Fine," I said, pushing the door with my shoulder. It swung open and I climbed out, the bottom of my boots making imprints in the fresh snow. "But we're splitting the check."

"No, we're not."

"Yes." I insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Don't be so stubborn, Annabeth."

"Don't be so persistent, Jackson." I mocked, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

He narrowed his eyes. "I specifically remembered you giving me an ultimatum about acting like a gentleman the first time we met."

"Don't you dare use my argument against me." I warned. Percy held the door open for me and I breezed past him, flashing him a brilliant smile. A waiter appeared by my side, appraised me from head to toe then smiled slyly. I frowned and took a step closer to Percy.

Percy gestured to me and then at one of the tables, speaking in rapid Italian. My ears strained to catch his words and I recognized a few of them. With difficulty, I translated what he said: _Table for two_.

The waiter gave me another crooked smile, grabbed two menus and led us deeper into the restaurant. Tables were placed left and right. Customers ate, laughed, and chattered amongst one another. Waiters and waitresses carried trays of Italian delecacies. My mouth watered at the sight. I halted to a stop as the waiter placed the two menus down on the table and motioned for us to sit.

I lowered myself down and crossed my arms self-consciously.

"_Qualcosa da bere?_"

Confused, I turned to Percy.

"Anything to drink?" He translated easily. Percy perused his menu and belted out his drink order. "Annabeth, what do you want?"

"Uh," I scanned the menu and did an internal eye roll. Everything on the menu was in Italian, which I meant I understood about one-tenth of it. "Iced tea."

Percy expertly translated my order to Italian and the waiter scribbled it down. He asked Percy something and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Percy clasped his hands on top of the table and gaze languidly at me. "What?" I asked, catching his stare.

"When is Thalia coming?"

"In four - five? - days." I replied.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but the waiter returned, carrying a tray in his hand. Setting my iced tea in front of me, he grabbed Percy's drink, a pink concotion and placed it in front of Percy. With a flick of his hand, Percy dismissed the waiter, who left rather reluctantly. Nodding, he leaned back against his seat. I pitched forward and steadied my elbows on the table. "What were you and the contractor discussing?"

"The snow. They're going to have to clear it for the most part of December, January, and February. We can't construct on snowy grounds; it's not safe nor is it regulated."

"That's true." I nodded, impressed. "We can't have people slipping and sliding on the job."

Percy's laugh stilled mid-sentence. The legs of his chair scraped back as he stood up and fixated his gaze on the door. I twisted my body and turned my hair, the entrance coming in view. A young couple in their early twenties were striding inside. A small child rested in the woman's hand and the man smiled at her affectionately.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked Percy, confused.

Not answering my questions, he remained frozen, staring at the family with a haunted look in his eyes. The young man's gaze drifted over to our table, registered Percy, and motioned to his girlfriend. The woman glanced over and a small smile curved her lips. "Percy?" She called. Shifting her child so that she lies safely tucked in the cradle of her arms, she maneuvered her way through the bustling restaurant.

Her long brown hair was braided down her back and her eyes were a warm shade of brown; they reminded me of autumn. Her two chocolate orbs shone and her pink lips smiled in earnest now as she held out one and to embrace Percy.

"Hey, hands off my woman." The man joked as he walked over. Percy chuckled and released the girl. The two men clapped each other soundly on the back and they stepped back to appraise one another. "What are you doing back, Jackson?"

Smiling wryly, Percy said, "Work."

"Oh? With your dad's corporation?" The woman asked, gently bouncing her child as she stirred from her sleep.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Percy grinned and his gaze zeroed in on the little bundle wrapped in the woman's arm. "Whoa, you and Travis have been busy."

She blushed while her husband - Travis - threw an arm around her shoulder and winked suggestively. Pushing him away, she shook her head. "Pfft, whatever, Katie. You know you love me."

Katie rolled her eyes and kept quiet. I smiled at her and she returned my smile amicably. Turning to Percy, she stared pointedly at me. Realization struck and Percy hurriedly exchanged introductions. I raised my hand and hoped it resembled a wave.

"Is she...your girlfriend?" Katie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She's the architect for the construction project my dad's had me supervise." Percy replied, neatly dodging Katie's question.

"How long are you guys here for?"

"Rougly about a year." I replied.

"Oh, that's tough. Good luck with him." Katie said, nudging her head Percy's general direction. Percy responded with an indignant _hey_ and we laughed. The chimes that hung above the restaurant's door suddenly chimed. All our heads snapped toward the sound and we watched as a burly man in a ripped tank top, charred shorts, and a blue bandana wrapped around his head sauntered in.

"Travis, get Katie and Annabeth out of here." Percy commanded tonelessly, standing up. "Now, please."

Springing to his feet, Travis ushered us toward the back of the restaurant, slipped us slyly through the employee's entrance and out the back alley. A trash can was dumped to my left and pugnent ordor was spiraling from it. Travis surveyed our surroundings curiously and motioned for us to follow him to the parking lot. He unlocked his car and Katie slid inside. I planted my feet stubbornly outside the open car window and stared at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Annabeth, get inside."

"No! Not until you tell me what's happening inside and why we had to leave Percy and why we had to leave so abruptly." I spat out.

"Get inside and I will tell you." Travis enunciated through clenched teeth, looking very much like Percy. I hesitated before climbing in next to Katie. Travis slammed the door shut and we were encased in silence.

"He came back at the wrong time." Katie murmured. Travis nodded in agreement and sighed.

"What?" I asked. "Who?"

"Do you know that Percy's best friend, Grover, died?" Travis asked slowly.

I gave a quick bob of my head. "He blames himself."

Travis nodded grimly and flicked his gaze to the entrance of the restaurant. Through the brightly lit windows, dark shadows could be seen. Two figures were locked in a fight while a circle was gathered loosely around them. A few people strayed through the front door and hurried through the snowy grounds to their vehicles. Remnants of their conversation flitted through the slit of the car's window. Of course, the words were spoken in Italian so Travis translated, his voice rising with every word.

Through the window, a plump man emerged from the employee's entrance and intercepted the fight. One of the customers held back Percy and pulled me to the side. I bit the inside of my mouth and watched the event unfold with wide eyes.

"I'll let Percy explain things to you." Travis finally said. "It's better if you hear it from him."

I nodded distractedly, never diverting my attention from the scene in front of me. I saw the man marched down the aisle parted for him by the other customers. Light spilled from the door as he exited.

"Duck!" Travis hissed as the man strutted past the car. Peeking upward through my eyelashes, I saw blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and his nose was crooked, as if it's been broken. The man disappeared from view and a few seconds later, a car started up and peeled out of the parking lot. "Okay," Travis announced, pushing himself erect. "You can get up now. Katie, isn't time to feed Holly?"

Katie nodded mutely, grabbed a bottle filled with white liquid from the bag at her feet, uncapped it, and placed the nub at her daughter's mouth. The child's lips parted and she drank deeply, making suctioning noises as she gulped.

My heart thudded in my chest as the door to the restaurant reopened. This time, Percy staggered through. I hurriedly climbed out of the car and raced over to his stumbling form. "Annabeth!" Travis called after me. I wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and supported his weight. He leaned heavily against my body as we walked to the his car parked beside Travis's.

"Oh, man." Travis commented. "You look like shit."

Percy smiled wryly. Blood dripped from his split lips and the skin around his left eye was purplish. I touched it gingerly and he winced. "Ouch." He murmured to me. "And thanks, man. That makes me feel so much better."

Travis chuckled at Percy's sarcasm and tapped his lips in thought. "You should treat that soon. What happened in there?"

Rolling his eyes with much difficultly, Percy answered, "Same as usual. Dave talking shit about my role in Grover's death and making a bunch of hollow threats. Don't forget threats."

His friend frowned. "You shouldn't have come back here. Not now."

"It's not like I had much of a choice, Travis." Percy replied, annoyed.

"But now that you're back, he's going to exact his revenge. Do you know how long he's been waiting for this moment? I don't think the threats are hollow this time. He means it, Percy."

"I can take care of myself." Percy stated firmly, his voice unwavering.

"I'm not worry about you. Not really." Travis jerked his head in my direction. "I'm talking about _her_."

I've been so absorbed in their conversation that I didn't realize the sudden topic change. My mind reeled and my palms were damp with sweat. How had an innocent spiraled so out of control? "Wait, what about me?"

Both men ignored me, much to my annoyance. "He saw her with you, or I'm thinking he did. And just being seen with you, even if there is no relation between the two of you, she's already in danger. He'll use her against you."

Percy was quiet. He met my gaze and I saw a hint of panic through the cracks of his calm facade. I blinked rapidly and swallowed against the bile rising up my throat. A bitter aftertaste lingered and I swallowed again, hoping my saliva would carry the taste with it. It didn't.

"Neither of you are safe."


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is worth it. It's a bit short compared to my other chapters but I owe you guys _something_ so, enjoy! Valentine's Day is in two days here and I'm forever alone. /3 Haha. These last few days have been rough filled with unwanted heartbreak and tears. Long story short: I like this guy, we've been talking. My friend also likes him and asks him to be her valentine. He accepts and he tells me about it. My heart caved in on itself hearing how happy he is. But I still sat myself down and wrote so please read and review! **

**I told myself that the number of reviews didn't matter but I died a little bit inside when I saw the number of reviews for the previous chapter. It was half the number of chapter 9. Tell me if my writing is slacking or if I need to improve! Constructive criticism is always welcome! (: Please, please R&R! It would make me feel so much better! **

**~ C**

**Disclaimer (I really should include these in my chapters): I do not own Percy Jackson & co. I am not Rick Riordan but how awesome would it be if I was? ;D**

**Oh. And no proofread. As you can obviously tell by the multiple grammatical errors below. D:**

* * *

><p>-Annabeth-<p>

The sound of the alcohol dripping from the sodden cotton ball in my hand reverberated around the small bathroom. I blinked and looked down. A trail of liquid had trickled down my arm, pooling on the counter. Flicking my gaze to the tattered cotton ball in my hand, I sighed before dropping it in the bin next to the toilet. Grabbing a new cotton ball from the medicine cabinet, I quickly doused it with hydro-peroxide and recapped the bottom. Tucking the First Aid kit under my arm, I trudged back into the bedroom.

Percy was cupping his bruised jaw and the blood from his split lips had stopped dripping. A red stain was smeared across his collar and specks of red colored his knuckles. His head snapped upward when I sauntered in the room. Giving me a wry smile, he lifted his hand from his jaw to scratch the back of his head in a sheepish manner. I kept silent and opened the kit, producing two strips of bandages, ointment, and gauze.

"Keep your chin up." I ordered. He tilted his face upward and held still. I slowly wiped the skin around his eyes and winced every time he suppressed a groan. A dark patch of skin had already taken up residence on Percy's face; it was purple and pulsating, as if alive.

I set the blood-stained cotton ball off to the side and grabbed a Q-tip, dunking one of its ends in alcohol before pressing it to the cut on his lips. Percy let out a low hiss and I jerked my hand back. "Sorry." I apologized. Lines creased my forehead and I waited patiently while he slowly recovered.

"S'okay." Percy mumbled, jutting out his lower lip so I can better see the wound. A deep red gash ran from the bottom of his lips, splitting the skin. Blood oozed out and my stomach churned. I was never any good around blood but I swallowed the bile rising up my throat and continue to treat him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly, discarding the dirtied Q-tip. I swiped my finger across the opening of the ointment and my flesh came away with a glob of clear substance. My hands shook as I gently rubbed the ointment on his wounds and covered it with bandage strips.

Percy grimaced and rubbed at his sore jaw. "The pain's subsided somewhat."

Quickly replacing the ointment and clean Q-tips back into the kit, I walked over to the table that separated the two beds and set it on top. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and tossed it to him. He smiled at me gratefully, unscrewed the cap and took a long, satisfying drink; his Adam's apple bobbed with every swallow. I frowned at him, concern shone in my grey eyes. "Is this the first time something like this has happened?"

Shaking his head, he swallowed the last drop of liquid, crumbled the plastic, and aimed it at the trash bin near the door. The bottle sailed through the air in an arch and landed soundly in the metal basket. "No. I've been in worse."

"That's not exactly reassuring." I mumbled, perching next to him on the edge of the bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"You were there when I told Travis." Percy replied simply.

"That's not what I meant. Background story, Percy." I clarified. His eyes searched my face. Looking for what, I didn't know. My gaze met his steadily. He finally sighed and nodded imperceptibly. I folded my hands in my lap and waited.

"After the accident, I came back here. Grover's family deserved to know what has happened and I felt like it was my duty to let them know myself. His family understood that it had been a tragic accident and they didn't hold a grudge. However, not all of his family had been as forgiving. David, his cousin, is one of the many people that spite me. I didn't blame them for hating me. I hated myself." Percy swallowed and closed his eyes, exhaling.

"I stayed in Italy for the better part of the year. I couldn't bare to go back to the States, to where everything had went wrong. David's hatred of me spiraled out of control. He was in a gang - still is, I believe. What's worse was that he was in the opposing gang - "

"Wait." I interrupted, eyes wide. "You were in a gang?"

Percy nodded. He rolled up his sleeves and lifted his arms. On the underside of his biceps was a small tattoo. I squinted and recognized the Greek word: νερό. Surrounding the word was tiny spirals, resembling waves crashing against the shores. "That says water." I said. "But I don't understand. Why would your gang have Greek tattoos inked on your skin?"

"My father was a Greek descendant, hence his name. He used to tell me bedtime stories about the myths, about the Gods and the heroes. For a while, I had convinced myself that I was a Greek hero - someone strong and powerful, like Hercules or Theseus or Perseus. I was still in that phase when the gang was first created. As a result, this happened." He gestured to his tattoo and smiled wearily. In the fading light, shadows were thrown across his face.

"You sure do go through a lot of phases." I commented, grinning slyly. "Taylor Swift."

To my satisfaction, his lips curled upward. "Let it go."

"Not a chance." I drawled. "Then what happened?"

"There wasn't any trouble between our two gangs, mainly because of Grover. νερό avoided _Fuoco_ for the most part."

"Fire." I translated then made a face. "Original."

Rolling his eyes, he continued. "But after the accident, it seemed like they were targeting us deliberately. Members of my gang was ambushed and some were killed." Seeing the horrified expression on my face, he reminded me, "We were in gangs, Annabeth."

"I know." I replied shakily. "It's just...terrible."

Percy nodded his agreement. "It was. My gang disbanded because I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. The burden was too much. We scattered and I went back to the States. I vowed to never come back here."

"But," I frowned. "why did you? Why did you father make you come back?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair and bowed his head. "He didn't think something like this would happen. David and his family resides in Verona. That was another reason the gallery isn't going to be built in Verona."

I bit my lips, trying to fully process what he had just told me. It was horrible. Everything in his life was based on violence. No wonder he kept blaming himself; no one gave him any reason to believe otherwise. Something prickled in my chest and I breathed out raggedly. What Travis had told us before we parted ways picked at my mind. "Percy," I murmured. He lifted his head and looked at me, hearing the panic in my voice. "Am I really in danger? Would he really go after me?"

After a moment of hesitation, he said, "I honestly have no idea. I wouldn't put it past him to drag in an innocent bystander."

"Oh." I squeaked, my panic rising.

Percy stood and knelt in front of me, gripping my chin tightly in his grasp. Our foreheads touched and his breath fanned across my face when he spoke. His voice was low and husky. "Stop panicking." He whispered. "Listen to me, I promise you, nothing will happen. I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand?"

I nodded slowly.

"Okay." Percy sighed. "Let's try another approach. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Smiling, he said, "Then you have nothing to worry about."

...

I stepped out of the glass shower stall and tightened the towel wrapped around my torso. My blond hair hung limp and straight around my face and water droplets slid down my chin. The bathroom was humid; condensation fogged up the glass and the window up high above the bathtub was white with snow.

Chill seeped into my skin and I shivered. I grabbed the sweats and T-shirt I'd set down on the granite counter and dropped the towel. I yanked the pair of sweats up my legs and rubbed the palms of my hands up and down the length of my sweat-clad thighs, trying to ignite warmth. Tossing my hair over one shoulder, I slid the T-shirt over my head and tugged down the hems so that it covered my abdomen.

Grabbing a plastic comb off the counter, I quickly ran it through my tangled strands. I winced as I worked on a knotted ball in my hair. It untangled and I gave my hair a few more strokes before picking the towel off the floor and tossing it in the hamper.

I threw my still wet hair up in a ponytail and sauntered out into the living room. I leaned against the arch separating the living room from the bedroom and stared at Percy, sprawled out on the couch, with a look of pure amusement. Sensing my entrance, he lifted his head and beckoned me forward.

Plopping down on the couch next to him, he put his arms around me and pulled me against him. Water droplets splashed from my damp hair onto his shirt. I pressed my lips together in an apologetic manner and he shrugged. I redirected my attention to the flashing images on the television screen. "What the hell are you watching?" I asked, cracking a smile.

"Glee." He replied. Seeing my look of complete bewilderment, he said defensively, "It's a good show!"

"I never said it wasn't." I responded, suppressing a smile. Percy rolled his eyes and diverted his attention back to the screen. Not paying attention to the program, I idly drew figure eights on his bare chest. The muscles bunched and contracted under my touch. On our left, a fire cackled in the hearth, emanating a warm glow. Staring at the flickering flames, I felt my eyes drew closed.

As the night progressed, the fire diminished. The flames fell and died out. Cold settled back into the suite and I crossed my arms wearily. Sleep was weighing heavily on my shoulders and my eyes were half-slitted, droopy with exhaustion. "Percy," I breathed out heavily, tugging on his shirt.

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

Something warm and soft pressed against my forehead. I gave a content smile as he said, "Then sleep."

Focusing on the warmth and comfort he provided me, I allowed my eyes to slide closed and my breathing to deepened. I barely registered the tightening of his arm around my waist before I fell against his chest in slumber.

...

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" I inquired wearily. I lowered myself down in a chair as Percy set down a glass of orange juice in front of me. I smiled my thanks and grasped the glass. The liquid sloshed against the rim as I tilted it to my lips. The bittersweet taste slid down my throat causing me to sigh.

"As soon as you finish that, get dressed." Percy commanded.

"What, why?" I frowned. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer. With his hands clasped behind his back, Percy strode out of the room, his strides purposeful. I stared after him in confusion and finished the last of my orange juice. Standing up, I walked to the sink and rinsed out the cup before setting it back in the cupboard. I wiped my hands on the rag and stalked out of the kitchen.

I stood in the middle of the bedroom, eyes scanning the area for Percy. The bathroom door suddenly clicked open and he sauntered out, donned in a big, puffy jacket and snowboots. An identical white jacket hung over his arm and it took me a moment to realize that it was mine. He thrust it at me and I took it in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Put on something warm. We're going out."

"Where?"

"The beach." Percy replied, smiling widely. His green orbs sparkled and gleamed.

I stared at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, he walked over to the vanity set against the far wall and grabbed his wallet and iPhone, slipping the items in his pockets. "Nope. It'll be empty so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Of course it'll be empty!" I said, exasperated. "It's freezing outside!"

Percy waved his hands dismissively. "Technicalities. Now hurry up!"

"No. I'm not going!" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You can, if you want to. But I'm staying here."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "Annabeth, change."

"No."

"Annabeth." Percy said, a dangerous undercurrent to his voice. "Please."

"No."

"Do it before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

I raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Percy remained rooted to the spot, eyes half-slitted. I knew he wasn't kidding; he really was going to throw me over his shoulder and carry me out, kicking and screaming. "Fine." I relented. A grin spread across his face, making him look younger. I pushed past an excited Percy into the bathroom, where I stripped out of my rumpled attires and slipped into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, snow boots, a jacket and a thick, wool scarf.

Percy disguised his laughs as coughs when I reemerged, resembling a very pissed off penguin. "Shut up." I growled as I stomped toward the door. He followed dutifully and locked up after himself. "If I get sick, I'm kicking your ass."

...

The brittle wind created ripples in the water. Drops of water splayed at my face, the icy drops numbing my skin. The sun provided little warmth as Percy and I journeyed across the crunchy sands. The ocean's surface was shiny and murky.

My fingers were red and trembling in my pockets. The wind nipped at my face. I stopped walking and turned to glare at Percy. He was smiling, face raised to the sky. He didn't shy away from the breeze as it whirled around him. With his eyes closed, Percy thrust out his arms as if embracing the sky.

"Are you having fun?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm cold."

"Oh, grow some lady balls."

I glowered at him. "What?"

"I said nothing." Percy replied cheekily.

Shaking my head, I stomped away from him. "Sure, you didn't." I remarked sarcastically. "Why are we even here?"

"I wanted to - " Percy trailed off, his gaze zeroed in on something in the distant. "Shit."

I jumped, instantly alert. "What?"

Footsteps pounded across the sands and Percy grabbed my hand, pulling me along like ragged doll as he raced for his car parked a few ways down. I risked a glance behind me and saw three bulking males sprinting toward us. Their eyes shone with malice.

"Are those - ?"

"Yes!" He shouted. Percy swore again as he spied a black car pulling up to the curb and two more males dressed in all black climbed out. "Come on!"

My staccato breathing echoed loudly in my ears as I forced my legs to keep moving. My muscles burned and screamed for mercy. Clenching my teeth, I tried with difficulty to match Percy's long strides. The car loomed before us, like a lifesaver. Percy increased his speed and I followed. Soon, the sands gave way to paved cement. My heart hammered in my chest. Percy lunged for the car door, opened it and pushed me inside. He dove for the driver's door and slid in.

Our erratic breathing filled the interior of the car as Percy jammed the key into the ignition. The car started and he pulled out of the beach's parking lot. I glanced out the window and sagged with relief as the men halted in the middle of the street, cursing and growling.

"You okay?" Percy asked, his voice breathy and low.

I swallowed, hard, and shook my head. "Not really."

Percy's eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror. "They're gone. But Travis was right: neither of us is safe."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for being patient. I wasn't in the mood to write. If you guys read my Author's Note in my last chapter, you'd know why I wasn't in the mood. Luckily, it seems like I've gotten over. I realized that it didn't do me any good if I kept wallowing in my own self-pity. So, I decided to be progressive and tada! A new chapter. **

**A few weeks ago, I found out that I was ranked 3 out of my middle school, which is strange because I'm in high school. And that number isn't accurate because it's calculated by middle schools so, yeah...I hated that I was ranked 3, even if it was by middle school because it was so close to 1 yet so far.**

**Anyway, that's the update! Expect an update maybe next week. Nothing really happens in this chapter and it's shorter than usual so, I'm sorry! However, you will see a familiar face!**

**So R&R! Reviews are always appreciated and they make my date! (: Oh, no proofread, as usual. **

**~C**

* * *

><p>"Stay close to me." Percy murmured under his breath as we nagivated our way through the throng of people gathered around the entrance of the arrival department. The Italian airport looked as it did when we'd first arrived: unorganized and crowded. The smell of perspiration and heavy perfume mingled in the air, creating a gag-inducing conoction. Keeping close to Percy like he'd instructed, I scanned the area for Thalia's long black hair.<p>

A group of elderly women wove their way between Percy and I. He was lost in a sea of long skirts and flowy blouses. I kept my eyes peeled open, craning my neck, trying to glimpse the newly arrivals. My gaze trailed over to the escalators that carried pedestrians up and down between the two floors. A startled gasp escaped my lips when I recognized one of the many men that had followed us on the beach.

I spun around quickly, hoping to go unnotice. Retracing my steps, I tried to find my way back to Percy. But he was nowhere to be found and with each passing minute, the men came closer and my panic grew. I ran back to the entrance, the soles of my shoes slapping against the linoleum floors. Brown and black marks were streaked across the floor and I vaguely wondered what could've caused those markings. My shoes squeaked as I rounded the corners.

The last place I was with Percy was near the two vending machines huddled at the base of the stairs. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the man coming towards me from the opposite direction. Luckily, he hasn't seen me yet. I turned on my heels and sped-walked in the other direction. As I neared the base of the stairs, I collided into a soft wall of flesh. I stumbled and caught myself on the banister.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, grinning. Suitcases dangled from her arms but she dropped them to wrap her arms around me tightly. Breathing in heavily, I forced my arms to come up and return her embrace. "Hey!" she pulled back to inspect me. "Why are you breathing so hard and why the hell are you flushing?"

Exhaling, I grabbed her arm and piled her suitcases on an abandoned cart. Thalia frowned as I quickly wheeled the cart toward the elevator with her in tow. "Hey, slow down! What's the rush?" Ignoring her, I hastened my pace. "Where's Percy?"

"No...idea." I replied, my words coming out in a gust. "We have to find him."

Thalia wrenched her wrist from my grasp and halted, glaring at me. "What is up with you?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you need to find him so bad, did you ever think to call him?"

I blinked rapidly, my heart hammering in my chest. I actually hadn't thought of that. With trembling fingers, I patted my pockets and pawned through my bag, desperately searching for the device. I came up empty. "Damn it!" I cursed. "I left it back at the hotel."

"What is the big deal?" Thalia enunciated, pronouncing her words distinctly.

"Please." I begged. "Don't ask me any questions. Just trust me."

"Annabeth - "

I exhaled loudly. The man was walking toward us, his phone pressed against his ear. His mouth moved animatedly and I didn't need Percy to translate what he was saying. The man was calling for back-up, which meant Thalia and I would have five minutes at most to find Percy and get out of here. "Come on." I pulled on her hand and reluctantly, she let me drag her down the long corridor. Footsteps sounded behind us but I didn't dare look back. "Just keep running." I instructed her.

"Elevators!" Thalia yelled, pointing at the box a few feet ahead. Together, we pushed the cart toward the elevator. I slammed my finger against the button and bounced on the soles of my feet as I waited for the doors to part. When it finally slid opened, I ran inside...and propelled backward.

"What the?" I gasped. Percy's hand latched on my upper arm and pulled me inside. Thalia kicked the cart in and followed. The doors slid to a close and I collasped against the wall. My legs could no longer support my weight and I sagged against Percy, who held me up with an arm wound tightly around my waist. "Oh, god." I breathed out laborly. "Where the hell were you?"

"Looking for you!" He snapped. "Did I not tell you to stay close to me?"

I shook my head. The sound of my heart thumping in my chest resonated up to my ears. "I couldn't find you."

"Where's your phone?" Percy inquired, irritated. "You should've called me."

"I would've," I agreed. "if I had it."

He exhaled slowly through his nose, trying to contain his anger. Thalia watched us, half in amusement and half in confusion. My eyes flickered toward her and I winced inwardly. I hadn't expected to drag her into this. In fact, I'd never planned on telling her about the gangs at all. But, now, it seemed like telling her was inevitable.

No, I thought fiercely, I won't tell her. I'll just make up something. I bit my lips. It was wrong to keep this to myself but I needed to keep her safe.

"You're stupid." Percy suddenly said.

Smiling wryly, I silently affirmed his statement. A ding sounded and the doors parted. Taking a quick glance around the seemingly empty parking garage, Percy pushed the cart out and slowly rolled it down the incline. I follwed along and Thalia fell into steps beside me. We walked to the car in silent, afraid that if we uttered a word, we'd be ambushed.

I helped Percy unload the suitcases. I pushed the empty cart to the platform and jogged back to the car. Thalia was situated in the backseat, staring at Percy with her shrewd blue eyes. I saw Percy breathe out in relief when I slid in next to him. Fortunately, it seemed like we lost the men in the mass of the pedestrians.

When we were on the highway, Thalia finally broke the suffocating silent. "What the hell is going on between you two?" she demanded gruffly.

Percy and I shared a glance. I shook my head slightly and mouthed, No.

Throwing her a lopsided grin, he said the last thing I'd expected him to, "We kissed. Now it's weird."

My mouth flopped open and I closed it mechanically. Mind reeling, I turned to look at Thalia, gauging her reaction. She threw me an accusing glare but then smirked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped down against the black leather. I heard Percy chuckle under his breath and a furious blush washed over my cheeks.

I scowled. Damn him.

...

"So, you want to explain?" Thalia asked. I wrung my hands nervously while Percy skittered to the door. Surreptitiously turning the handle, he grinned at me before slipping out the door. Stalling, I perched on the edge of the bed and smoothed my hand over the intricate design on the thick duvet. Thalia arched her brows and cocked her head to the side.

"There's nothing to say." I mumbled, feeling an inevitable blush stained my cheeks pink. Scoffing, she walked over to the vanity pushed against the wall and yanked open one of the two small drawers. Thalia made a sound at the back of her throat and withdrew a long, rectangular box. Turning around, she held up her hand, letting the item dangle from her index finger. I ducked my head. "That's Percy's!"

"It's opened." She deadpanned, dropping the box of Trojan condoms back into the drawer and pushed it shut.

Shrugging, I responded, "And what does that prove?"

Thalia sighed and sunk down beside me. The bed dipped with her weight. "Did you or did you not kiss him? And don't bother lying to me. You're horrible at it."

"We kind of kissed." I answered vaguely, not looking at her.

"'Kind of?' What the hell does that mean?" Thalia demanded. Her eyes narrowed when I suddenly stood up, crossing the room into the living room. She followed in close proximity. I lowered myself down on the couch and stared up at her. Thalia continued to stand, her black T-shirt a stark contrast against the pearly white wallpaper with floral waves along the top.

"It means," I said heavily. Patting the cushion next to me, she stalked over and sat, crossing her arms over her chest. "yes, we did kiss."

Thalia's eyes turned glassy before they sparkled. Giving me a huge grin, she flung her arms around my shoulders and squeezed. A pained groan escaped my lips and my sides throbbed. Releasing me, I collapsed against the couch, coughing and rubbing my chest. I glared at her accusingly and she shrugged. "What changed?" she asked. Joking matters had been pushed aside.

I suppressed a groan and dropped my hand limply in my lap. "What do you mean?"

"You hated him in the beginning." Thalia pointed out. "And now you guys are busy sucking each others' faces."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I...I don't know."

"That answer isn't sufficient enough."

I bit my lips and scourged through the recesses of my mind, my memory, trying to find what had shifted in Percy's and my relationship. The events of what had transpired during our night on Coney Island flashed through my mind. I remembered the look of pure content on his face and the torrent of emotions that had lashed out at me when I'd laid my head on his shoulder. My sides tingled as if I was really feeling his hands on my waist, pulling me tight against him.

I thought back to our afternoon down at the pool. My breathing deepened when I remembered the intensity of his gaze as he looked at me. Smiling to myself, I felt my heart thumped hastily in my ribcage when I recollected the conversation we had about his family, his childhood, and his fears. And then, the image of us, moving toward each other, arms extended, eyes closed, bombarded my mind.

During our first week here was when my first impression of him changed. He was no longer the pompous, snobby brat. Instead, I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his true personality underneath his tough exterior.

"Annabeth?"

Blinking, the room shifted back into focus. "Hm? What?"

"You spaced out." Thalia informed me, her brows dipped and met in the middle of her forehead.

"Oh, sorry."

Waving her hand dismissively, she prompted, "Well? You've got to give me a more detailed answer than that!"

I closed my eyes. "Thalia," I said, forcing my voice not to quiver as I said the lie. I wasn't sure of my feelings toward Percy yet. All that had occurred between him and I might just be our friendship extending a bit farther than platonic and nothing more. I needed more reassurance before I voiced my thoughts to anyone, even my best friend. "I honestly have no idea. It just happened."

Thalia wasn't convinced. I could tell just by the downward pull of her lips. "Whatever." she responded snippily. "So, am I staying in here, too? It seems awfully crowded already."

"No." I replied, thankful for the subject changed. "You'll be staying across the hall. Percy put the keycard around here somewhere..." I pushed myself off the couch and wandered back to the beds. I pulled open the drawer located beneath the surface of the bedside table, and looked through it. Spying a white piece of plastic with the words Everlasting written in curly cursive at the top, I passed it to Thalia.

"Why are you guys sharing a room?" Thalia asked. I wound my fingers through the handle at the top of her suitcase and lugged it up. She followed in suit and together, we crossed the hall. I stepped aside to let her swipe the card through the lock. The light turned green and the lock clicked. Winging the door open, we walked inside. I dropped the suitcase on the carpet and took in the layout of her suite. It was similar to my and Percy's but slightly smaller.

A door that shielded the bathroom from public view was adjacent to the entrance. The little foyer opened up to the bedroom. A king-sized bed was situated in the middle, facing a plasma screen television mounted on the opposite wall, a vanity, a metal safe, and a small refrigerator. A archway at the far end of the wall led out to the living room with another, bigger television set that sat atop a wooden cabinet, floral couches, and a coffee table.

At the back of the living room was a small kitchenette. The electrical appliances were modern and stainless steel. Stools was placed in front of the counter that acted as a bar.

Thalia whistled and took a step forward. I smiled. "Living with style."

"Yeah." She breathed. "Our suite wasn't nearly as luxurious when we stayed in Chicago."

I nodded in agreement. "It wasn't."

"I'm going to go call Luke," Thalia announced, brandishing her iPhone from her front pocket. I moved to the door and turned the knob.

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to find Percy." I said, but she wasn't listening. Her phone was wedged between her ear and shoulder. A smile adorned her face as she talked animatedly to her fiance. I quietly edged the door opened and slipped out.

...

"Where are we going?" Thalia inquired as she slid in the backseat and clicked on her seatbelt. Percy reversed out of hotel's parking lot and the hum of the car's engine reverberated throughout the empty streets. The glowing green numbers on the dashboard read 5:45 a.m. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. Exhaustion swarmed around my body, seeping through my clothing and immersing itself in my bloodstream.

"To meet with the contractor. He needs the blueprints." Percy replied, and flicked on the turn signals. My head hit the side of the door and I winced.

"Sorry." Percy apologized. He sent me a worried look and I shook my head, indicating that I was fine.

Silence settled throughout the car. Every once in a while, Percy's gaze would divert from the roads to the rearview mirror. But the stretch of road behind us was empty. Percy relaxed and loosened his tight grasp on the steering wheel. I knew what he was feeling: anxious, jumpy, and tense. We never knew when David's men would attack and that was the worst of it: the wait.

I was beginning to feel like a caged animal. A wild beast roaming the woods, always suspecting and paranoid. With every crunch of leaves underfoot, I'd feel like a predator was stalking me. Judging by the tired smudges beneath his eyes, he felt the same way.

"You can sleep if you're tired." Percy murmured.

My eyelids fluttered. "I'm good."

"Thalia's knocked out in the back. You might as well get some sleep. I know you're tired." Percy responded, giving me a wry smile. "An exhausted Annabeth is never a good thing."

Against my will, sleep clouded my vision. "What about you?" I muttered sleepily.

"I'm fine." He said. I stared at him, skeptical. Percy laughed wearily. "Trust me. I've got my caffeine." He stared pointedly at the Styrofoam cup filled with brown liquid.

"If you're sure..." I whispered drowsily.

"I am. I'll walk you up when we get there."

I nodded and my body pitched forward. I caught myself just in time and gave him a sheepish smile. "I guess I am a little tired."

Rolling his eyes, Percy returned my smile and commanded, "Sleep."

...

"This is amazing!" Andrew Hummel uttered in awe as he stared at my blueprints. He lifted his head and gave me a look of complete respect. "You designed this?"

I nodded, a bit intimidated. Andrew was a tall and bulky man with thick bands of muscles that wound around his bones. He was slightly taller than Percy, which meant he was considerably taller than me. Whenever I addressed him, I would have to tilt my neck. His dark black hair was slicked back and he donned a white dress shirt, a black tie, black slacks, and a black blazer. "Thank you." I mumbled, unused to any form of praises.

"Is it doable?" Percy asked, coming up behind me.

"Of course. It's more than sufficient." Andrew responded. He rolled the blueprints back into rolls and tucked it under his arm, careful not to crinkle or crush the prints. "And all the materials are all ready and will be shipped in a week. It's all been accounted for. Construction will began in a little more than a week."

"Great." Percy beamed. "My father will be pleased."

Andrew nodded. "As I would hope. Anyhow, I should get back to the office. I've got to run this by the consultants and make sure it meets all of your father's preset requirements."

"Of course." The two men shook hands and Andrew enveloped my small limb in his own, large ones. Giving us a small wave and a jovial smile, he jogged off in the direction of his parked car, climbed in and pulled out of the parking lot.

Thalia wandered over, her eyes appraising. "When did he say construction begins?"

"A little more than a week."

"Vague." she responded, rolling her eyes.

"The first." Percy interjected. "In nine days."

Thalia nodded and pulled out her iPhone, quickly keying in the date. "I'll update that to your calender when we get back. So, is that it? Can we leave?"

"Yes, we can go."

Together, Thalia and I trailed after Percy as he stomped through the cleared grounds to the car.

...

Later that night, Thalia banged her fists against the door. Percy and I exchanged glances and I moved to the door and opened it. I frowned and stepped back. A piece of paper was grasped tightly in her hand and she waved it excitedly in my face.

"What is that?" I asked. She barged in and I shut the door. Percy slipped a white T-shirt over his head and pulled a pair of flannel pajama pants up his legs. He stretched his arms high over his head and his shirt was lifted upward, exposing his toned navel.

The clothing item was slung low on his hips. His hipbones dipped...I blinked and raised my eyes back up to meet Thalia's gleaming gaze.

"It's a flier."

"Obviously." I replied flatly. "I meant, what's on it?"

Thalia flipped it around and thrust it in my face. Percy stood behind me, my back to his chest. Warmth radiated from his body in waves and I shivered despite the heat. Looking over my shoulders, Percy took in the content of the flier and said blankly, "A carnival?"

Nodding, Thalia pointed at the date at the bottom of the sheet. "Yes! And it opens tomorrow. We should go! It'll be so much fun."

"I don't know." I said hesitantly. I glanced at Percy. He was staring at the flier in a thoughtful manner. "I still have to...uh," Faltering, I gritted my teeth and hoped my half-hearted excuse was enough to dissuade her. It wasn't.

"Annabeth, you're in your twenties. Get over that silly little fear!" Thalia chided.

Percy perked up, raising a brow at me. "Is it spiders? She told me she was deathly afraid of spiders."

"Well, she is. But she's also scared of Ferris wheels." Grinning evilly, Thalia announced this with glee. I scowled at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"In my defense, I don't do heights, especially heights in a rocky cart attached to an unstable structure!" I retorted.

"I was scared of heights too, but I got over it!" Thalia replied lightly. "We have to go!"

"No!" I refused stubbornly. "You can go, but I'm perfectly fine here."

"Actually," Percy put in, a mischievous glint in his sea-green eyes. "we are all going. It's time to get rid of your silly little fears, isn't it?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! So, last January, I applied for a career school in my distract and was called back for an interview; now, normally, getting an interview isn't good. But because of an outrageous amount of people applying for the Medical field, much like I had, it was inevitable. So I was called in and they sent me a letter. I GOT IN! :D The pathway, Pre-Medical, is the hardest to gain entry to and I got in. Whoo! I was so happy! (:**

**Anyway, I just wanted to update you guys! Enjoy this chapter! It's got fluff, sort of, and action, maybe. So, R&R! I'd love to hear what you guys thinks! Thank you guys for sticking with this story! :D**

**Again, no proofread.**

**~C**

* * *

><p>-Annabeth-<p>

Percy and Thalia's loud chuckles filled the interior of the car. I twisted around in my seat to glare at her and she shrunk back from the intensity of my gaze before her lips quivered and a giggle burst forth. Falling back against the seat, I groaned inwardly and made a mental note to retaliate in the near future. I saw Percy cast me a sideways glance before chortling obnoxiously. "It's not that funny!" I insisted. Hearing this only caused them to dissolve into another episode.

From the second Percy pulled the car from the hotel's driveway, Thalia felt compelled to recount every embarrassing childhood stories that concerned me and a Ferris wheel. Was there a lot? Let's just say that Thalia had enough blackmail material to last for the duration of the hour drive. And every story that was told resulted in a ten minute lapse where all my two companions did was laugh and chuckle. At one point, Percy's face reddened and his chest fell rapidly. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes and he flicked on his blinkers, pulling to the side of the road where the dam withholding the laughter shattered.

"I remember this one time she went on a double date with Luke and I," Thalia started. She caught my wide-eyed gaze and smirked mischievously. I shook my head vehemently but she ignored me, leaning forward eagerly. "She's been talking about this date for weeks and when it finally came, the guy - what was his name, Carter? - told us we were going to a carnival. Now, judging from Annabeth's tragic history at carnivals," Percy snickered at this. "she was reluctant to agree but since it was Carter, she sucked it up and grew some lady balls."

I blinked. Her words were so familiar. Then realization struck. It was the same words Percy had spoken to me at the beach days before. I smiled wryly. It seemed like Percy and Thalia were either going to be great friends or each other's worst enemy. Fortunately, it seemed like their relationship was the former.

Thalia continued, forcing my thoughts back to the present. "Of course, he wanted to be romantic and totally cliche, so, they boarded the Ferris wheel. Luke and I were in the cart below them. After the first rotation, she seemed fine. She was even smiling but then came the second and third rotation and by the time we got off, Annabeth was green, seriously unattractive."

Percy nodded and grinned widely. I rolled my eyes as he pressed down on the gas pedal and merged with the traffic. Turning on his blinkers, he switched lanes, ignoring the series of honks and screeches of tires. "Go on." Percy urged.

"Then we went over to the hot dog stand to get something to eat. By then, Annabeth's steps were unstable. She was tipsy and stumbling. Sick Annabeth bore a lot of resemblance to drunk Annabeth. Anyhow, the boys bought us some hot dogs and one bite was all it took. The hot dog flew from her hands as she stooped over and emptied her stomach. All over Carter's shoes." Thalia grinned at my look of pure horror. I clasped my hands over my ear and mumbled under my breath, trying to block out the sound of her voice.

Beside me, Percy howled with laughter. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and the car suddenly swerved as he momentarily lost control of the wheel. "Stop that!" I scolded, placing my hands on top of his to try to gain some level of stability in the vehicle. "Thalia, stop making him laugh! We're going to crash!"

"No, we're not." Percy retorted, his laughing fading. "I'm a very certified driver."

I huffed. "If you say so." I let my hands fall from his. Percy captured my left hand on its way back to my lap and squeezed lightly in apology. I stroked the meaty area between his thumb and index finger gently before letting go.

"It's safe to assume that there wasn't a second date?" Percy asked Thalia, smiling.

"Oh, yeah!" Thalia nodded vigorously. "He avoided her at all cause."

I turned my head back to look at her. "I find it _hilarious_," my voice dripped with sarcasm, "that you guys are laughing at me at my own expense."

"Don't get your thongs in a twist," Thalia responded dismissively.

"Wait." Percy interrupted, his voice rising three octaves. "Annabeth wears thongs?"

"Thalia!" I cried, horrified. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. Blood flowed through my veins, up my neck to pool at my cheeks. My surrounding was suddenly sweltering and a light sheen of sweat washed over my forehead.

"No, she doesn't." Thalia replied lightly. To me, she said, "At least I didn't tell him about your date with Ethan that one time he took you to a carnival.

Percy's hands tightened on the steering wheel. His jaw clenched and his knuckles whitened. I tensed and held my breath. The events of the date flooded through my head and I flushed. "Thalia!" I reprimanded. "S-shut up!"

"Oh? What happened?" Percy ground out, his words venomous.

I fell back against the seat as Thalia retold the story of my horrendous date. Meanwhile, I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sudden torrent of images that bombarded my mind. After she finished, the interior was silent. I opened one eye and surveyed the stoic face of the man sitting next to me. His brows were drawn and his eyes had gone dark with anger. Throwing a cautious look in Thalia's general direction, my hand snaked out and I laced my fingers through his. Percy turned his head sideways and smiled with difficulty.

He gripped my hand tightly as if it were a lifeline connecting him to the earth. My heart thudded in my chest as Thalia's gaze swung back and forth between the two of us. The tension in the car was suddenly very palpable. "So," I said, my voice piercing the silent air. "what did Luke say?"

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I murmured to Percy as we headed toward the carnival's entrance. With every step forward, my stomach churned. Thalia was ahead of us, bouncing on the balls of her heels in excitement. Nervously, I scanned the area, searching for any signs of the men. No one seemed suspicious but shadows darkened the nooks and crannies of the carnival.

"It'll be fine." Percy said to me.

"But twice before, they ambushed us. What makes you think this time won't be the same?" I retorted. "And we have a liability this time - Thalia."

Percy sidestepped as an elderly couple hobbled past us. The woman's eyes flickered to our clasped hands and she smiled warmly, nudging her husband. They both gave us approving looks before getting lost in the growing crowds. "I'm sure David's men have better things to do than have a stake-out at a carnival grounds in hopes that their boss's enemy would show up with his girlfriend." Rolling his eyes, he pulled me to his side.

My heart gave a little trill at his words. _Girlfriend_. I smiled contently and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm still worried." I told him.

"I know, but I seriously wish you weren't. It'll be fine." Kissing the side of my head, we entered the fairgrounds. Whimsical music boomed through invisible speakers and the sounds of laughter and chattering incomers were loud and rambunctious. Children streaked past us, holding on tightly to balloons and their snow cones. The weather tonight had been merciful. While it was cold, there were no snow. Despite the chilly air, the people didn't seem to mind.

Booths were set up around the perimeter of the fair. Games and contests were held at every booth. The food courts were located near the edge of the fair while rides and machines dominated the main area. At the center loomed a big, colorful Ferris wheel, donned with flashing lights. Delighted squeals could be heard. My hand on Percy's tightened instinctively. "Really bad idea." I remarked.

"Don't worry." Percy urged. "Nothing will happen."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him, brows furrowed.

"Because, I brought back-up." He announced.

My heart lurched. "So you _do_ think something will happen."

"Let's go." He pulled me to a group assembled at the center of the fair, right next to the wheel. My breathing deepened as we neared the contraption. As we neared, Travis gave me an overexcited wave. Katie rolled her eyes at her husband's idiocy but gave me a warm smile nonetheless. A man that looked identical to Travis stood next to a woman with lanky brown hair and toned arms. "Where's Holly?" Percy asked.

"With my parents." Katie replied. "I didn't want to bring her tonight."

"Good. She shouldn't be here." Seeing my confused glances toward the two strangers with us, Percy made hasty introductions. I learned that the other man was Travis's identical twin brother, Connor and the other woman's name was Clarisse. They all followed under Percy's leadership when they were still in the gang, Katie included.

"So, what do we do?" Clarisse asked in a gruff voice.

"Keep your eyes peeled open for any suspicious looking people dressed in black." Percy instructed. "Don't go off on your own. Have someone with you at all times. Travis, Katie, especially you two. You have a kid to get back to. If at any times, you see them, do not engage. Send a quick text to the rest of us and _get out_. Don't wait for anyone. Get out as fast as you can, do you guys understand?"

They all nodded and dispersed. Gripping my hand tightly in his, we took off in the opposite direction in search of a wandering Thalia. "I feel bad." I commented.

"About what?" Percy murmured.

"They're risking their lives for someone they barely even know." I replied, casting my eyes to the dirt-streaked grounds. "What if one of them gets hurt?"

"They won't." Percy insisted. "They know how to fight and they're damn good at it. Everyone that used to be in the gang retains the majority of their fighting skills afterward."

"Okay," I breathed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first, we're going to find Thalia. Then, I'll win you one of those cheap, poorly constructed stuffed animals." I cracked a small smile. "And lastly, we'll get on the Ferris wheel."

…

At one point during the night, Thalia had sauntered next to me. She'd disappeared for at least thirty minutes so her reappearance was a bit of a shock. "Where have you been?" I demanded. Percy gave me a half-hearted shush as he tried to concentrate on knocking all the bottles over on the stand with a ball. Contrary to his words, he still hadn't won me a stuffed animal and this would be the sixth try in twenty minutes. It wasn't his fault, I suppose. It had more to do with his lack of hand-eye coordination when it came to silly carnival mini-games.

"Wandering around." Thalia replied vaguely. "I wanted to give you two some alone time."

I snorted. "Funny."

Shrugging, she narrowed her eyes in Percy's direction. He pulled his arm back and angled the ball in his hand. The man running the booth was bleary-eyed as he waited for Percy to take his final shot. The ball flew from Percy's hand and hit three out of five bottles off the stand.

"Nice try, kid." The man responded, sliding off his stool to pick up the ball.

Rummaging around his pockets, Percy produced a crisp one dollar bill. I groaned lightly as he handed the money to the man, who looked just about ready to fake an aneurysm. Picking up a ball, he flung it at the bottles. Unfortunately, he overshot and the ball hit the back tarp instead. Thalia snorted in amusement. "He sucks." she whispered to me.

"Be nice." I told her, finding his attempts strangely endearing.

His second shot was aimed too low and it bounced off the stand. Thalia sighed under her breath and stepped forward. She held out her hand for the last ball and Percy handed it to her reluctantly. Skepticism was clear in his eyes as Thalia pulled back her arm and let the ball fly free. It smashed against the bottom row of bottles and bounced limply on the ground. The bottles tumbled forward, all six of them hitting the ground with muffled thuds. Grinning sheepishly, she pointed at the small panda bear hanging on the tarp.

The man smirked at Percy before reaching up to snatch the panda from the hook and handed it to Thalia, who hugged it to her chest. "H-how...?" Percy stuttered, staring at Thalia with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"It's not that hard, Jackson." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Annabeth and I are pros at games like these. You just...you lack skill."

He swung his gaze to me and I shrugged, "You do kind of suck." I said impishly.

"Like you can do better!" He huffed. Percy thrust another dollar bill at the man, who handed him three balls. He chucked one at me and I caught it deftly, stepping up to the front of the booth. Percy crossed his arms over his chest and watched me closely. I took a deep breath and let the ball flew from my hand. Thalia let out a high pitched laugh as the bottles toppled to the grounds. Percy whimpered girlishly as the man brought down my stuffed animal of choice. I dragged Percy away from the booth and handed him the seahorse I picked out. Grudgingly, he took it from me. "This is so not how I planned out."

"Oh, you're such a baby." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"You emasculate me." He muttered. "Ferris wheel time!"

"Uh, actually, I'm pretty tired." I lied. Percy grinned and shook his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the center of the fairgrounds. Unfortunately, when we approached, the Ferris wheel stopped its duration and the people were let out. He handed the woman in charge of the ride two tickets and she ushered us into a cart. I gripped the edge of the seat tightly.

"Secure your seat belt." Percy instructed. I raised my hands to do it but it shook so badly, the clasp fumbled in my hands and fell back to the seat. Percy reached over and secured the belt. "Annabeth," he said, voice laced with concern. "It won't be that bad. I promise I'll - are you shaking?"

"I can't do this." I whimpered, leaning over the edge. The ground whirled and I pitched forward. The people gathered below were small and insignificant. Percy pulled me back as the cart moved upward. I gasped and adhered myself to him. The wheel was in full rotation now. The ground came into and out of focus. I clung to him tightly.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy nudged me. "Open your eyes. The view's absolutely beautiful."

"No." I shook my head, keeping my eyes tightly closed.

"C'mon. Open your eyes for me."

Slowly, I parted my eyelids and peered down. Though the sight was dizzying, the overall view was absolutely beautiful; Percy was right. The rolling hills of Italy were accentuated by the streaks of sunset. Gasping, I leaned over the edge, wanting to drink in more of the sight. Percy pulled me back slightly. "Now, now, let's not go overboard. We don't want you to fall."

"It looks really beautiful." I breathed. From my vantage point, I could see Travis and Katie wandering around the fairgrounds, laughing and embracing. Katie leaned her head on Travis's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. I smiled and felt my heart melt at the sight. I didn't know how long they were married but it was evidently that they were still deeply in love. Near the food stands, I spotted Clarisse and Connor. They were bickering while waiting for their funnel cakes. A few feet away from them sat Thalia, phone pressed against her ear, a goofy smile spread across her face. I grinned. _Luke_.

Fixated by the sight, I didn't register Percy's hands on my waist as he pulled me tightly against him. He turned my face and smiled warmly at me. I leaned in and pressed my lips against him. He smiled during the kiss. I pulled apart and gave him a quick peck. "Are you still scared?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I answered truthfully. "I wonder why."

Percy chuckled and tightened his grip on my waist. He leaned in for another kiss but a faint buzzing halted him. Frowning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I waited patiently as he scanned the message. "Damn it." He hissed, stuffing the device back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heart thudding in my chest. "Are they here?"

"Yeah. I-I don't understand how they could've found us." Percy growled. He peered over the edge. "Oh, good, they're letting us out." The wheel slowed down and we were dragged to the ground. The woman unhooked the clasp and Percy led us out. He ran through the crowd, my hand tightly gripped in his.

"Where's Thalia?" I gasped.

"She's with Travis and Katie. Connor and Clarisse are on their way out. Travis and Katie spotted them and alerted the rest of us. They're going back to Travis and Katie's; we're going to meet them there." Percy informed me as we ran.

"She can't know!" I blurted.

"I'll tell them not to tell her anything but Annabeth, we have to keep going!" He urged. I willed my legs to go faster. Risking a look around, I saw that there were six men racing toward us. They weren't dressed in black but rather in brightly colored clothing. That's where Percy miscalculated; he'd anticipated men dressed in black. "Damn it!" Percy cursed as the men started to gain speed. It was difficult to plow through groups cluttered around us and we made a point of trying to weave through them, but that only slowed us down. "There's too much of them."

He was right. Three of the six men were well within arm distance. Suddenly, Percy pushed me to the side. Startled, I stumbled slightly. He caught my arm and hauled me back to my feet. "Listen to me." he said forcibly. "I need you to run. Get out of here. Haul a taxi and tell them to bring you back to the hotel."

I shook my head, refusing to leave him.

"Annabeth, _don't be stupid!_" He growled. "Having you with me is a liability. They can hurt you and they won't even hesitate doing so."

"What about you?" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. I can handle all six of them but I need you to be safe." As he was talking, the men had come considerably much closer. In the low light, I could see the malice wafting off them. "Go._Now_."

I took off blindly. I didn't make an effort to dodge anyone in my way. No one came after me; they were all focused on Percy. Thinking about him made my stomach twist and my heart ache. I didn't doubt his fighting skills but he couldn't last long in a fight with six men. I streaked past the food stands, past the ball toss where Percy had failed in every attempts to win me a toy, and arrived at the arch that marked the fairgrounds' entrance.

Stopping at the edge, I breathed in deeply, trying to catch my breath. My lungs heaved up and down rapidly and every inhale was short and sharp. Gasping, I turned around, my eyes scanning for Percy. From an outside observer, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, my eyes zoomed in to seven dark figures inching toward the perimeter of the woods located next to the carnival.

I contemplated pulling out my cellphone and calling the police but I knew it'd do more harm than good. Percy had made it clear one night that David had friends working for the police station. I bit my lips and looked up. The men had disappeared entirely from view. Percy was gone also. Shoving my phone back into my pockets but keep a close grip around it, I ran to my left.

Leaves crunched underfoot. The sliver of moon provided little illumination. Branches reached out and began a terror-inducing dance on my body. Chirps of crickets and other woodland insects sounded. Up ahead, I could heard the stomps of the men and the discorded stumbles of Percy. Their paces quickened and soon, any sounds that indicated their location was gone.

Clenching my jaw, I forged deeper. The woods narrowed and widened. In a few minutes, I could see the broad back of one of the men's. They were moving deliberately, knowing the area like it was painted on the back of their hands. With every fork in the path, a decision was made without hestitation. Soon, I'd lost them again.

Disregarding all cautious, I plunged in after them and the darkness of the trees engulfed me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh, wow! Hi, guys! It's certainly been a while! Three months? Dang. I apologize for the lack of updates. My life has been a roller coaster ride at the moment. I wasn't feeling this story anymore, to be honest, and I was going through some hard times. But things are better now and I've regained inspiration for this fic. I sincerely hope that you guys haven't lost interest in this story. I know it's been a while that I've updated but I thank every one of my readers that stuck with this story. My new readers and old readers, thank you for liking this story! It means a lot to me. **

**I've been in a depressing state since a few months ago and simply lost the will to write anything. Boys issues, and high school, it's harder than it seems. Haha, but with the helps of my friends, I'm getting better. I started to write again a few weeks ago and realized that it helps takes my mind of all the bad that's been going on in my life. So, I'm back, hopefully for good. **

**Since I haven't written anything for the past few months, my skills are probably rusty. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked or if there are a lot of grammatical errors. My habit of not proofreading for posting has not changed, it seems. Please tell me if I've lost my ability to write and if you like the chapter! I want to know how many of you guys are still interested in this story. **

**Thank you for your patience. Please read and review! (:**

**~C**

* * *

><p>The sounds resonating from the fairgrounds soon dimmed and faded entirely as I trudged deeper into the woods. Thickets and sharp branches tore at my arms and legs. Tree roots protruded from the grounds. The quiet chirps of the crickets and other various insects provided an ominous background while I carefully picked my way through the worn path.<p>

After half an hour of aimless walking, I stopped and my knees buckled. My hands shot out and broke my fall. I landed on my knees and lifted my head up to the moon. The full, circular ball of silvery white shone through the leafless branches. I let my head lolled downward and tried to catch my breath. My feet ached from the excessive walking and perspiration beaded along my hairline and dripped down the side of my face.

Sighing, I crawled over to a wide stump and leaned my back against it. My heart thudded in my chest and my panic skyrocketed with every minute that ticked by. Percy could be anywhere by now. The men could have carted him off without my knowledge. A choked sob burst from my lips, startling the insects and nestling animals into silence. With the sudden quietness, I could make out the hastily fading pitter-patter of footsteps amongst the leaves-laden grounds.

I jumped to my feet and slowly inched forward. I stopped every few feet to take in my surroundings and commit it to memory before starting again. Relying mostly on my hearing and my sight, I trailed after the intimidating group, lagging a few yards behind. Gritting my teeth against the throbbing pain in my ankles, I breathed out a silent sigh of relief when the group stopped and Percy was shoved into a wide clearing.

Their voices were muffled and unrecognizable but malice dripped from their hushed words. With my heart sporadically thumping in my ribcage, I worriedly cast my eyes to the center of the clearing. Tears pricked at my lids as I took in the sight of Percy sprawled on the cold earth with his face pushed into the grass. His lips were tightly sealed as they men continually assaulted his face and body, slamming their fists into his sides and cheeks. Only his green eyes portrayed the pain that was tearing through his body.

A hoarse croak escaped my lips when one of the men, presumably the leader, let his foot dropped heavily on Percy's knee. A strangled scream burst forth from Percy's chest. His face was contorted with pain and my stomach churned when I saw the guttural state that his left leg was in. Red splotches stained the fabric of his jeans. The juncture where his leg met his thigh was altered and caved in, as if his leg had snapped in half.

Hearing my gasp, Percy lifted his head. Our eyes met. A spark of anger flared in his green eyes, animating them. I desperately conveyed with my eyes that help was coming. He just had to hold on, for just a bit longer. My fingers pawned at my pockets in search of my phone.

Small whimpers coming from the clearing diverted my attention from my phone to the scene unfolding in front of me. The men was scattered around the area, wearing identical smirks and smug sneers. His lips moved but no words could be heard. I frowned and I took noticed of how tightly my fingers were gripped around my phone. My eyes narrowed when his lips moved again. _Get out_.

I shook my head stubbornly and he mustered a glare in my direction. With difficulty, he lifted his head and jerked in the general direction of the exit. My head bobbed back and forth with more vehemence. I saw his jaw clenched and he mouthed, _don't be stupid, Annabeth. Get the hell out of here now!_

"What is he doing?" One of the men spoke, startling me. I jumped and pressed myself tighter against the tree bark. I didn't dare breathe, didn't dare make a movement. "He was mouthing something."

Footsteps sounded and I winced, hunkering down lower, relying on the tree to conceal my presence. "Don't be stupid." Percy spat out.

"Shut up." Another growled. "Check everywhere. If it's any of his gang friends, bring 'em back. Dave will want to see them."

"You're a sick bastard." Percy snarled. The man's response was lost to me as the fall of heavy duty shoes filled the silent night. I leaned my head against the bark and mumbled a quick prayer under my breath. Just as my eyes snapped open, one of the men spotted me.

A nanosecond passed before the severity of the situation registered. Then I was off, my shoes slapping against the dirt grounds. I didn't disguised my footsteps. There was no point. I had been discovered and my pursuers were hot on my tail. I kept a straight path forward, assuming that it would lead me back to the fairgrounds eventually.

"You have no chance." The men taunted behind me. I gritted my teeth and kept running, despite the sudden pain that stabbed at my sides. My breaths were coming in puffs and my chest rose and fell in rapid succession. My ankles throbbed and my legs felt weak. "We're faster and stronger. You're weak and tired. Stop wasting our time and just surrender."

I barked out a laugh but hastened my pace. Soon, the lights of the Ferris wheel peeked through the branches of the trees. I burst through the treeline that separated the woods from the fairgrounds and slammed straight into a wall of solid flesh. A arm clamped down on my shoulder and I kicked blindly.

"Ow, dammit!" Connor shouted, tightening his grip on my arm. "Annabeth! Stop!" He took in my flushed face and my beaten down form before his brows cinched together. "What's happened?"

"...gang." I puffed out, my shortness of breath momentarily effecting my ability to force coherent sentences. Fortunately, there was no need for a more elaborate explanation because the men emerged into the open. Connor sprang into action. He pushed me behind him and lolled his neck to the side. A vein in his hand jumped and he clenched his hands together.

They stopped short when they caught sight of Connor. A smirk spread across Connor's elfish face and he took a step forward. Chaos ensued. The men all charged at Connor at once, sensing he was the bigger threat. They were sadly mistaken. The first man aimed his fist at Connor's face. Connor's hands intercepted the oncoming assault midway. With a flick of his wrist, bones crunched. The man fell to the ground, clutching onto his injured hand.

There was a slight hesitation in the air now yet the rest of the men charged at Connor regardless. As he did so with the first man, Connor easily overpowered them all. One by one, they fell. When the blond man turned to me, he shrugged grimly and wiped his hand across his lips. His fingertips came away with red.

"Annabeth." Connor spoke. He gently set his hand on my arm and I jumped. I peered up at him with terror displayed plainly in my eyes. His gaze softened and he shook his head. "Come on, you need to tell me where they're holding Percy captive."

"Okay." I nodded breathlessly. With reluctance, I led him back into the woods. Our strides were purposeful. "I thought you left with the others."

"When you guys didn't show up like you said you would, I offered to come look for you." He grimaced. "Good thing I did too. What the hell happened?"

"We were on our way out when we were ambushed. They cornered us and we were separated. Percy told me to run, to get out. And I did; I ran towards the exit. But I saw them lead him into the woods. I didn't have a choice. I went after them." I recounted what I'd seen and the abuse that Percy had been through. Connor wasn't surprised. He informed me that the opposing gang promoted violence as a mode to solicit fear and respect.

"Percy will be pissed." Connor chuckled. "You went after him when he specifically told you not to." Casting me a sideways glance, he continued, "You know why he sent you away, right?"

"He said I was a liability." I murmured. "That they would use me to hurt him."

Connor nodded. "That's true. They have no qualms about dragging innocent bystanders into the whole gang business. You _are_ a liability but that's not why. He cares about you. He's already lost someone close to him, he doesn't want that to happen again."

I hesitated. Connor murmured to me that he could see the round ring of the trees that opened up to the clearing and just like that, the conversation dissipated.

...

"I can take care of things from here." Connor whispered to me. He carefully fished his keys from his pockets and set them in my palms. "My car is parked a few miles down the road. A black Civic. Start the car and wait for us."

I opened my mouth to protest but his glare, so similar to Percy's, silenced me. I ducked my head and nodded. Connor smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. He jerked his head to the left, signaling the fastest trail that led to the isolated road behind the fairgrounds.

I slowly picked my way through the path and emerged a few minutes later on a desolated roads filled with potholes and bumps. A yellow speed-bump sat up ahead. To the right, I could make out the form of a shiny black car. I broke into a sprint. The sound of my feet slapping against the cement pavement filled my ears. Unlocking the car, I slid into the driver's seat and jammed the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and in the safety of the vehicle, I willed myself to calm down.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my impatience grew with every minute that ticked by. Connor single-handedly defeated four men twice his size. Surely, he can take care of Percy's captive. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a breath in a futile attempt to quiet the roar of the blood in my ears.

I gasped when I saw two figure staggering to the car. They had stumbled past the property line that divided the woods from the rest of civilization. Putting the car in drive, I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and stomped on the brakes when the car screeched to a stop in front of Connor and Percy. Connor pulled open the passenger door and gently set Percy down on the seat. He looked at me. "You should get the back."

Without argument, I unbuckled my seat-belt and relinquished the driver's seat to Connor, who grimly took his place behind the wheel. He watched as I slid in beside Percy. Immediately, his head fell on my shoulder and his hair was pushed in front of my face. The familiar smell and feel of his hair brought traitorous tears to my eyes.

Connor quickly drove past the fairgrounds at alarming speed. He didn't slow down until we had merged with the highway. "His leg is broken." Connor grunted. "We're taking a detour to the hospital."

"Alright." I replied. My fingers sifted through Percy's black strands, mottled with little specks of dirt. Glancing down, I saw that Percy had settled his arm on my stomach. I trailed my fingers over the bloody marks on his otherwise unblemished skin. His tattoo peeked out from underneath his shirt.

"Annabeth," He murmured against my neck. His breath tickled and caressed my skin. I squirmed and I could feel his satisfied smile on my flesh. "I'm glad you're okay."

I swallowed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad you're okay, too."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for not updating this story in months. But I had exams and finals and personal issues to deal with. However, the school year is over and I did a good job on all my tests and the issues have been resolved. I feel much better now and am in a better mood to write. It's summer here; I have two months until school starts up again and I hope to write as much as I can during that time span. Thank you guys for being so patient; I can't say that enough!**

**I hope you enjoy and give me your honest feedback! Oh, and there's this new feature on FF called Image Manager. I'm not good with photoshop and all those other programs so if one of you can make this story a cover and link it to me, I would really appreciate that! I would give you credit, don't worry!**

**Again, no proofread. I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations!**

**~C**

* * *

><p>"You're going to be confined to this chair for the next couple of weeks so the bones in your legs can fully set. With consent from the doctor, you can use these crutches." The nurse informed us, glancing down at her clipboard to make certain that she's told us all we needed to know. My half-lidded eyes gave the room a once-over before settling over a weary Percy slumped in his wheelchair. The examination room was painted a bland white with health posters pasted on the walls. A creaky bed was set in the middle of the room with a sink pushed against one corner and a table on the other.<p>

A soft ripping sound was emitted into the room and my head snapped up in time to see the nurse thrust a piece of paper in my direction. I arched an eyebrow and shot her an inquisitory glance. "It's a prescription for painkillers. If the pain in his leg gets to be too much, give him the appropriate amount." I nodded and tucked the piece of paper in my back pocket. After a hesitant pause, the nurse proceeded, "If you don't mind me asking, how in the world did he endure such a bad break?"

"Erm..." A brief glance passed between Connor and I before I stuttered, "he tripped going up the stairs!" Connor snickered and a frown slid on the nurse's weathered face. Percy roused from his sleep and gave me a confused gaze.

"I doubt he could sustain such harsh injuries just by tripping up the stairs." The nurse continued. I bit my lips and wrapped my fingers around the chair's handles. She opened her mouth to say more but I wheeled Percy to the door, effectively ending our conversation.

"Thank you for the prescription. I'll make sure the leg is properly elevated and he takes his medication." I hastened my pace as I carted Percy past her, giving her a small smile. We took a short pause at the exit while Connor quickly scanned the parking lot. After giving me the all clear, he quickly slapped my hands away from the handles and tossed me his keys.

Understanding, I broke into a sprint. The car unlocked and I popped open the trunk, clearing away the useless materials to make room for the wheelchair. My eyes landed on a bag, half-opened with weapons and swallowed, pushing it to the side as well. Connor was halfway across the parking lot; his lips moved as he whispered something incoherent to Percy. I left the trunk propped open and rounded the car to the open the door to the backseat.

"Start the car!" Connor shouted. I nodded and jammed the keys into the ignition. The engine gave a loud purr as it started. "Help me."

With our combined strength, we eased Percy out of the chair and somehow managed to get him seated and buckled in the backseat. I fumbled with the clasp on his belt and he dismissed my hands with a scowl. "I can do it." He murmured wearily. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the seat, blowing out a breath.

Connor slid into the driver's seat and carefully manuevered the car out of the parking space. It was when we were safely on the highway, with no sign of a pursuit, that I was able to breath out a sigh of relief. Percy lifted his head and shot me a knowing smile. "Come here." He said softly.

I unsnapped the belt and stealthily moved across the seat and into his open arms. They wrapped around me like a comforting vise and I leaned my head on his chest. His heart beat steadily beneath my ears. "You shouldn't have gone back." Percy reprimanded, his voice low in my ear.

"But I did."

Lips pressed against my forehead and I smiled. "I'm glad you did."

...

Instead of dropping us off at the hotel en route to Travis and Katie's, Connor paid no attention to the appropriate exit off the interstate and continued at a steady pace through the slight early morning traffic. The numbers on the dashboard read _5:35 _a.m.; my eyes were closed yet my thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled through parted lips. My head was pressed lightly against Percy's chest and his arms had slackened somewhat during the ride. Connor raised his eyes from the road ahead to glance at me through the rearview mirror.

"You're not staying at the hotel, not so soon after the attack. What if Dave's men come after you or Percy? He can't defend himself and neither can you." Catching my glare, Connor shrugged. "No offense."

Rolling my eyes, I kept a tight grip on Percy's limp form as the car drove up an incline that led to the Stolls' driveway. Cutting off the ignition, Connor held up a finger, a signal for me to wait in the car, before sliding out and doing a quick sweep around the perimeter of the house. The neighborhood itself seemed quaint and lively. Cars were parked along the curb and in driveways. Trimmed hedges separated the yard of every house. All in all, it was a safe and familial setting.

Connor rapped his knuckles against the dark tinted window and I gave a startled jump. He smiled apologetically and opened the door. "You go on in. I'll get the boys to help bring Percy inside." Grabbing my hand, he helped me down from the car.

"I'll just unload the wheelchair before I go in." I informed in, raising the trunk open and grunting as I let the chair dropped to the ground. "Where do you want it?"

"Just push it in the garage. We'll deal with it later." Connor instructed. "When you go in, can you get Travis and the others to come and help me?"

"Sure thing." I replied. After pushing the chair off into a corner in the Stolls' nearly empty garage, I turned the knob and disappeared inside the house. Inside, it was strangely quiet. I could hear the patter of my bare feet as I padded into the kitchen. Simultaneous sighs of relief were exhaled into the air as the group assembled around the kitchen table caught sight of my weary form. Thalia, frantic and distraught, hopped up from her chair and charged at me, wrapping her slender arms around my torso.

"Oh, my God." Thalia repeated breathlessly. Her teardrops soaked through my shirt and she sniffled, seemingly embarrassed of herself for displaying such vulnerability. Thalia pulled back with a light laugh and gave me a watery smile. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

With trembling fingers, I wiped away the salty drops that rolled down her pale cheeks. "I'm fine, Thalia. Really." There was darkness in her eyes, a type of darkness that could only come from newly acquired yet unwanted information. "Are _you_ alright?"

Thalia smiled, but I saw right through it. I exhaled a guilt-laden breath and pulled her to my chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." I whispered in her ear. Shaking her head, she assured me that she was happy to be involved, only for the sole reason that she could help me. The onlookers witnessed our exchange without a word.

When Thalia and I seemed more stable, Travis got up from the table and wondered about Percy's wellbeing. "Oh! Could you and a few others go out front and help Connor with Percy?"

Travis frowned. Clarisse and a guy named Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend, reluctantly ambled to the door that led out to the front. While Travis pondered and searched my face, Katie emerged from a hallway to the right holding a pink bundle tightly against her chest. "Is everything alright with Percy?" Travis finally asked, pressing a kiss to Katie's forehead.

"He's fine, at the moment. He broke his leg and he's confined to a wheelchair for a couple of weeks." I smiled meekly. "Wouldn't be too happy about that when he comes to."

Opening his mouth to respond, Travis was interrupted by the opening and closing of the door. Clarisse, Chris, and Connor appeared in the threshold with a sleep-induced Percy in their arms; they were mindful of his injuries though. "Take him upstairs to the spare bedroom." Katie directed, bouncing a sleeping Holly in her arms. "Annabeth, do you need anything?"

"A shower, perhaps. And some fresh clothes." I replied, my eyes trained on the entourage as they carted Percy up the stairs.

Katie smiled and inclined her head to the staircase. "The bathroom upstairs should be empty. You can take a shower and I'll set out some clothes for you. Are you hungry? I can reheat some lagsana."

I shook my head but thanked her for the clothes and the use of their bathroom. I patted Thalia on the shoulder and clambered up the stairs. Chris and Clarisse barreled past me, barely sparing me a glance. Connor followed in suit shortly thereafter but not before inquiring if I was alright. "I'm fine. I just need a shower and some rest. Thank you for everything, Connor."

Grinning, Connor ruffled my hair. "It's not a problem, Annabeth. Percy's like family. We take care of our family. Oh, and if you were wondering, he's passed out in the room at the end of the hall." With a wink, Connor continued his descent down the steps.

I smiled wryly and slipped into the bathroom. After a hasty strip, I jumped into the glass shower stall and let the hot water relax my muscles and wash away the dirt and grime etched into my skin. I quickly washed my fingernails and scrubbed at my skin and scalp. There was a tightness in my chest that I couldn't explain and my breathing felt more erratic and frequent. The bar of soap slipped from my fingers and I slid down the side of the stall. Fresh tears ran down my cheeks as I replayed the events that had occurred.

Flashes of Percy, weak and beaten-down, flitted through my mind again and again. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to dislodge the image but it was forever seared into my brain. A searing pain slithered up the side of my leg and I slumped against the glass, drained and bruised.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my reverie and Katie's voice burst through the thin wood separating us. "Annabeth?"

I sniffed, cleared my throat and heaved myself off the stall's ground. "Yes?"

"I left some clothes out in the spare bedroom down the hall. They should fit you." She answered. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you." I responded, ignoring her question. "I'll be out in a minute." I quickly stepped under the showerhead and rinsed out the soap from my skin and hair. Steams curled around my body when I opened the glass door. The mirror was foggy and the air smelled of fruity shampoos and body wash. Grabbing the towel off the rack, I wrapped it securely around my midriff and padded out into the hall, flicking off the lights as I went.

At the end of the hallway, the door to a bedroom was slightly ajar and I could make out a small stack of clothing set neatly on the edge of the bed. Gliding through, I closed the door and let the towel drop. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning." An amused voice spoke from the bed. I stifled a scream and yanked the towel from the floor, pressing it against my front.

"_Percy!_" I scowled.

"What?" He said, a hint of innocence and naiveity in his voice. "Is it my fault I can't look away?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, it is!" I groaned and dug the palms of my hands into my eyes. "Can you just turn around so I can change?"

Percy stared at his broken leg pointedly. I growled and snatched the clothes from the bed, heading for the closet at the other end of the room. Loud, raucous laughter tore from Percy's throat and while I didn't appreciate him laughing at my expense, it cleared away some of my worries to hear him laugh. I tossed the towel aside before slipping on the pair of grey sweats and a tight-fitted tank top. I swept my wet blond hair up in a messy ponytail and dumped the towel in a hamper set near the door of the closet.

"Come here." Percy beckoned me when I reappeared. I rolled my eyes but sat down gingerly at the edge of the bed. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "Lay down."

I complied and peered up at him. He traced the outline of my eyes with his fingertips and kissed the side of my mouth. I pushed him so that he laid on his back and a groan emitted from his lips. A grimace passed across his face fleetingly. "What is it? Does your leg hurt? How long ago was it that you took those painkillers?"

"Annabeth." Percy chuckled, silencing my worries with a soft kiss. "I'm fine. Just lay with me, alright?"

Still uncertain, he reassured me one more time. I exhaled and carefully laid back down in his arms. "Guess what tomorrow is?" he murmured, pressing a kiss against my temple.

"Hm?"

"It's Christmas Eve."


	17. Chapter 16

Wow. How long has it been since I've worked on this story? I'm so sorry! It's been really busy. Anyway, I hope most of you guys are still interested in this story, because if you weren't...well, that'd suck. Please enjoy and forgive me for taking forever.

Also, I did not proofread this so if there are any mistakes, I apologize!

~ C

* * *

><p>"This came in for you." Travis stated offhandedly, emerging into the living room and tossing a gold envelope in Percy's general direction. Percy shifted me ever-so-slightly on his lap to catch the package midair and handed it to me. I held it gingerly in my hands and Percy and I both watched as Travis disappeared into the kitchen, murmuring, "Bills, bills, junk mail…" as he sorted through the pile of mail in his hands.<p>

I looked at Percy and then pointedly at the envelope. My eyes implored and sought for his permission. He nodded distractedly and I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope. I ran my finger along the seam and the flap tore apart in jagged pieces. My fingers touched upon something hard and stiff, much like cardstock. "What is it?" Percy asked, frowning.

Shrugging, I opened the card and scanned it briefly. A bitter aftertaste exploded in my mouth and I swallowed. "Here." I said, passing the invitation to Percy. He registered my sour facial expression and tightened his hold on my waist.

"'You are cordially invited to the Underwoods' annual Masquerade Ball. You are permitted to bring guests. This is a black tie event; please dress accordingly.'" Percy rolled his eyes and flicked the invitation on the ground. "Irrelevant."

My eyes lingered on the abandoned envelope. "You're not going to go?"

"Why would I?" Percy replied. "I know what Dave's doing. I'm not invited because I'm wanted. I'm invited because he wants to provoke me. Besides, if I wanted to pay tribute to Grover, I could just go to the cemetery a few miles from here."

Percy smiled wryly upon seeing my look of confusion and said, "The ball happens every year. It's throw in honor of Grover. His parents are convinced that it's what he would've wanted. In actuality, all this pretentious and pompous shit is actually far from what he prefers."

"Oh." I muttered. "I think you should still go. You don't have to stay, just pay your respects and then leave. We can stop by the cemetery afterwards for the real tributary." Percy grinned widely, his smile warm and his eyes twinkling. His facial expression brought forth a fluttery feeling in my chest; I swallowed and frowned. "What?"

"You said 'we'." He pointed out. The crooked grin was still plastered on his face. The sunlight filtering in through the half-drawn curtains produced a warm glow in his sea green orbs. I rolled my eyes but ducked my head bashfully. Laughing, he pressed a kiss on the side of my head, shifted me off his lap and strolled over to the invitation and plucked it off the ground. "I'll consider it on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"If you would do the honors of being my date."

…

"That," Thalia breathed; she disregarded whatever was in her arms and bounded over to me excitedly. "Would look amazing on you." My best friend pried the dress from my hands and held it at arm's length, her smile brightening with each growing second.

I pursed my lips and strode over to where she stood. "I don't know." I murmured, my gaze calculating. "It looks kind of skimpy."

"_No_." Thalia enunciated, dropping her arms in exasperation. "It's sexy. There's a difference." Sensing my skepticism, she sighed, thrust the hanger back into my hands, and ambled outside in search of Katie for a second opinion. I laid the dress back on the bed and admired it. Chewing on my bottom lip, I let my gaze wander from the dress's neckline to hemline. Thalia was right; it _was_ sexy. But sexy and skimpy belong in the same classification, didn't it?

The dress was a black lacy material. The traditional sweetheart neckline plunged slightly, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The top of the dress was designed like a corset, with a lace bustier and a thin strip of black ribbon running along the torso. Its hemline stopped mid-thigh, and the skirt was also completely covered in lace. I sighed. It was beautiful.

"Okay." Thalia announced, startling me out of my thoughts. Katie trailed in behind her, eyes wary. "Tell me that is not the perfect dress." One slender, chipped black nail picked out the dress from a pile of many. "I mean, I'm not the type of person to get excited over a dress, but _that one_…"

Katie laughed at her theatrics and stepped around Thalia for a closer look. Upon inspection, Katie nodded excitedly. "She's right. It's beautiful."

"But doesn't it…" I trailed off, my eyes darting back to the dress. I bit my lips, and swallowed my response. "It is." Swinging my gaze back to Thalia, who was gazing at me with hopeful eyes, I exhaled a laugh and nodded. "Fine. I'll wear it."

Throwing her arms around Katie, Thalia grinned in triumph. "Thank you!"

The older girl leaned into the embrace and pulled back, smiling slightly. "You're welcome." Katie closed her eyes for just a moment before opening them. Her gaze pierced mine and I flinched slightly. "You do realize that this is a bad idea, right?"

"I know." Katie, Travis, and pretty much everyone in the household objected to Percy's decision to attend the ball. Only Thalia remained optimistic, although I doubt she knew the full extent of Dave's agenda. "We'll only be there for a few minutes. Half an hour, at most. This is his best friend, Katie. I just feel like he has to go. Just this once."

Katie sighed loudly. "I understand that. But it's dangerous, Annabeth. Not just for him, but for you, too! A lot can happen in half an hour. I don't think you know just how much you mean to him. He's already lost Grover. What will become of him if he lost you too?"

A lump had lodged itself in my throat. I was distinctly aware of Thalia beside me, her eyes as wide as saucers. "I can handle myself. And so can he."

"Why are you so dead set on him going to this thing?" Katie inquired, her voice slowly rising. "He told me you despised him when you two first met. For good reasons, I suppose. He was a dick to you. But, Annabeth, that's not enough reason for you to endanger him like this!"

"I wanted him to be able to make peace with Grover, and with the Underwoods'!" I screamed; my face was flushed and the room had gotten uncomfortably hot. "Did he tell you that my baby brother is in a coma? Did he tell you that _I_ was the one to put him in that position? The chances of him waking up are slim to none; I'll never be able to make up for my mistakes. I know Percy believes that Grover's death was his fault, and we know that it isn't, but he won't believe us. He has to hear it from them. He'll get closure."

Katie's gaze softened marginally. "I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't know." Then her stare hardened. "But if anything happens to Percy…" She trailed off. I waited expectantly, but she never continued. Giving me one last glare, she turned and swiftly glided out of the room.

The unspoken threat hung like a thick fog in the air.

"Well." Thalia cut in, her voice breaking the eerie silence. "Let's get you dressed."

…

"Hot damn." Percy murmured, eyes sliding languidly down my body. A fierce blush blossomed in my cheeks, staining it pink. Thalia snickered beside me, but quieted when I jabbed my elbow in her stomach. Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Chris, and Katie were lined up in the back, watching the scene unfold with unblinking gazes. Their stares were unnerving as I hobbled down the stairs in a pair of black, slinky stilettos that Thalia had paired with the dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I commented; a small smile played at the edge of my lips. Percy donned a traditional black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. A silky emerald tie was looped around his neck, matching the flower pins Thalia had slipped into my hair. The black slacks hid the cast he had to wear pretty well; Percy had claimed that his leg felt better, thus ridding himself of the wretched wheelchair. Of course, we'd all protested, knowing he wasn't as well as he insisted, but he persisted, pushing the 'sorry excuse for a chair' out of the way whenever it came near. "Not bad at all, actually."

A chuckle escaped his lips and he held out his arm for me to take. I did so with a warm smile. Together, we strode toward the door. With his hand encompassing mine, a sense of safety flooded through me. I gave his fingers a soft squeeze and he tightened his hold on my hand.

"Be careful." Travis spoke, his voice low. "Call if you need us."

Percy nodded his thanks. His green orbs met Travis's brown ones and both nodded imperceptibly. "Come on." He urged. Like a true gentleman, he held open the door for me as I pass before slamming it shut after himself.

Blankets of snow covered the grounds. Consistent gusts of wind engaged in a nefarious dance with the branches. A thin line of silver lost amongst the stars was our only source of light as we made our way to the car. The streetlights had not yet turned on. Snow touched the exposed flesh of my toes poking through the heels and a shiver wracked my body.

"Here." Percy shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over me. I smiled my thanks and started my way toward the car. My trek across the snow-covered driveway came to a halt when his arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to his chest. My skin warmed considerably and he smirked against the nape of my neck. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much." My voice came out in a breathless whisper and his smirk widened. "You look really handsome tonight." I whispered shyly.

"Don't I always?"

I rolled my eyes and deadpanned. "No."

"Ouch." He responded, monotone. I gave a light laugh as he spun me around to face him; Percy pressed his lips softly against mine and I involuntarily leaned in. Grinning mischievously, he pulled back and popped open the passenger side door. "In you go."

"Wait," I said as I slid in. The door closed softly behind me and I watched as he rounded the front of the car. My seatbelt clicked in place and Percy stuck the key in the ignition, turning the engine on. "Isn't this a masquerade ball? Where are our masks?"

"Backseat." He informed me. With his body half twisted in his seat, Percy kept an eye on the back window as he slowly reversed out of the driveway. "Don't worry. I have everything covered." Percy turned to me when the car slid to a stop at the mouth of the subdivision. "The plain is: We drop in for an hour tops, stop by the cemetery for a while, and then head out to dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "That sounds perfect."

…

"Percy, is that you?" A gravelly voice rose over the noise of the crowd. I felt Percy tensed up beside me before slowly turning around. I set my glass down on an empty platter and followed his lead. An elderly woman with a wooden cane made her way over to where we stood. Percy blew out a breath; his entire body vibrated with nerves.

"Hey," I whispered, my hand finding its way to his forearm. "It's okay."

Wrinkles lined the old woman's face, but her eyes twinkled with underlying youth. A sudden silence fell through the attendants as the woman folded Percy into her embrace. Stiff as a board, it took him a long moment to slowly release the tension and return her embrace. In my peripheral vision, I saw Dave took a step forward, hands clenched, jaw locked.

Soft conversations started up again as the two released one another. The old woman's smile was bright and filled with warmth. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Underwood." He responded formally, though his voice cracked when he said her name.

Sadness tinged her smile. "Nothing's changed, Percy. You can still call me Grandma."

That, I gathered, is Grover's grandmother. I inspected Percy's facial expression closely. The slight lift of his lips betrayed his gratitude. She sent him another smile before her eyes trailed over to me. Her gaze swung back to Percy, puzzled at the presence of the strange woman at her grandson's tribute. "Grandma, this is Annabeth. She's my… girlfriend."

"Hi," I greeted, chipper. "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, dear."

For the next few minutes, our trio was engaged in a conversation about Percy, his father, the rest of the gang, with a few polite questions about my job, my origin, etc., etc. It seemed like Grover's grandmother was withholding personal questions that were directed at Percy, and I wanted to allow him the chance for closure, so I set down my flute of champagne and excused myself.

"Be careful." Percy murmured lowly as I passed. I rolled my eyes and nodded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"She's lovely. You really like her, don't you?" I heard the woman say when she thought I was out of earshot. I wore a small smile on my face as I wandered out, in search of what, I didn't know. After a few minutes of aimless walking, my feet ached, and my bladder alerted me that I needed to pee. I found the nearest bathroom, ducked inside, and listened to the fascinating chatters of the women on the opposite side of the door.

The low whispers of the women ceased. I turned off the running faucet, wiped my hands on a terry cloth, and took a step toward the door. In the distant, I heard the noise of the party rose, as loud as ever. I opened the door softly and slipped out.

A door at the end of the hallway led out to the foyer. A few feet from the door, my steps faltered. My mouth dried and my stomach knotted. It was locked. I broke out into a run, screeched to a stop in front of the door and pulled on the handle. It didn't budge.

"Hello?" I yelled, my voice straining to be heard over the party guests. "Can somebody unlock the door?"

"They can't hear you, you know."

My eyes slid to a close and a soft sigh built up in my chest. I didn't need to turn around; I knew who it was.

"I'm surprised he showed up, even more so with you on his arms. Aren't you supposed to be his prized possession?" He sneered. My hands curled into fists.

"What do you want? You got me alone, now what?"

Dave barked out a laugh. "What do I want? Well, _sweetheart_, I'm looking right at her."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi, guys! I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been pretty sucky and I haven't been in the mood to write. Hopefully, that phase is over now. I'm not going to promise I'll update sooner, because it seems that every time I do, I...don't. LOL. So, I'm update whenever I have time! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, for motivating me to update. It means the world to me. **

**Please don't hate me for this cliffhanger. I so did not mean to end the chapter this way. x)**

**~C**

**Don't forget to review! Oh, and I did not proofread. Just lettin' y'all know beforehand. **

* * *

><p>The cacophonous roar from the crowd reached my ears, sounding tinny and warped. The lights in the little hallway had dimmed. One of the bulbs at the end of the hallway had burned out, darkening the area considerably. My back was still pressed against the locked door, and Dave was a few feet away, a sick, twisted smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Sensing my apparent unease, he took a brazen step forward. His position placed him directly under the dim lighting. My hand surreptitiously crept behind my back, and gripped the cold, hard knob. I turned and twisted the handle, yet the lock had refused to budge.<p>

"It's quite amusing seeing you struggle to escape." Dave mused. His brows were arched, his eyes narrowed. He rolled back his shoulders, and I caught a quick glimpse of a jagged, puckered scar that ran from beneath his collarbone.

I didn't answer. Instead, I cracked open my clutch and felt for my phone. The device provided cool relief to my heated skin. I kept my eyes on Dave. I swallowed, and my voice came out hoarse and weak. "I don't know why you're doing this, and I won't pretend to. Just tell me this: what use am I to you?"

"I thought my motivations were clear." He sneered. Dave's eyes flickered momentarily to my hands, and I stiffened. "Or I hoped they were clear. Maybe they weren't clear enough." His nose flared and his hands trembled. "What the hell is that in your hand?"

The phone slipped from my grasp and landed at the bottom of my clutch. I snapped the clasp tightly shut. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing." Dave spat. "Give it to me." With a harsh yank, the clutch left my hands and landed in his palm. He vigorously pulled apart the clasp. A deafening rip resonated throughout the cramped, narrow space. Rummaging through its contents, he produced my cell phone between two calloused fingers. "You bitch."

I watched in horror as he turned around and flicked his wrist. My phone few from his hands and slammed against the wall, hard. There was a crack and quieter thuds as the device fell to the ground in shattered pieces. Dave slowly swiveled back to me, his glare menacing. "I am done playing nice." He growled.

A whimper escaped my lips as he produced a glint of metallic from the inside of his suit jacket. With the tip of the knife leveled at my throat, he advanced. I pressed myself even tighter against the door. My insides churned, and my conscience shrieked at me, furious at my evident display of weakness.

"No, no, no." I whispered. He was right in front of me now. I dared a look down. The knife was deathly close to my flesh. Dave jerked his hand and I gasped loudly. The tip of the blade grazed the hollow at the base of my neck. I swallowed harshly; I could feel the coldness of the metal seeping through my skin. Icy fear skidded up and down my spine. "Please, don't."

"Let me be explicitly clear to you about my intentions." He murmured. His voice was eerily calm, and soft. The look in his eyes reminded me of a panther about to strike. "This little feud between Percy and I runs much deeper than you know. It isn't _just_ about my cousin. You see, your boyfriend isn't the innocent little prude you thought he was. Did he ever tell you about Alison Montgomery?"

"Who?" I croaked. The tip of the blade was pressing deeper and deeper into my skin.

"Alison was my fiancée."

"Was?" I parroted.

Something flickered in Dave's dark eyes, and I thought I saw a hint of sadness and despair, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "She and I were supposed to get married the summer before Grover died. A few hours before the wedding, her brother went to check on her. She wasn't there. Instead, he found an envelope addressed to me. I would recite to you what it said, but you can already guess." Dave laughed humorlessly. I felt a twinge of pity for the man. "It was the classic left at the altar move. Do you know how hard it was for me, to just stand there as my family surrounded me, all sympathetic and pitying?"

"So?" I asked. "I'm sorry your fiancée left you, but what does this have to do with Percy?"

"Do you know _who_ she left me for?" He growled. "A few moments later, Alison's sister came up to me. And do you know what she said? She told me that she saw Alison get in a cab with Percy. She said Alison looked relieved, as if she were happy she was leaving."

"No." Shaking my head, I insisted, "Percy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just take off with someone's fiancée."

Dave's eyes glittered with menace. "You're calling me a liar?"

"_No!_" I protested. "I'm not. I'm just saying it doesn't sound like Percy."

He laughed bitterly. "Like I said, there are a lot of things you don't know about lover boy. He took away the love of my life." Something cold trickled down my neck. The air suddenly reeked of metal, and a coppery taste exploded in my mouth. "I plan to do the exact same thing to him."

I glanced down. My mind didn't register what was happening. A dark ribbon ran down the length of my flesh, stark against my pale skin. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Exacting my revenge. I'd plan something much grander, but this will have to do." Dave exerted force. The blade had cut through skin. Blood pooled on the knife's edge, black and glistening like a pile of ants.

I opened my mouth, and let out a piercing shriek. A hand immediately covered my mouth. The blade cut deeper into my flesh. "_Shut up!_"

Tears blurred my vision. My arms flailed futilely. I could feel the blood draining from my body. My head lolled forward and my eyes focused on something on the tiled floor. My reflection glared back up at me from a pool of black liquid. Blood. _My_ blood.

"Imagine how heartbroken he'll be," Dave began. "When he finds your dry, lifeless body in here."

My screams were muffled by his hand. I kicked my feet blindly. Dave let out a grunt when the point of my heels connected with his shin. He broke away from me, hissing. The tip of his knife dragged across my unblemished skin. I could feel the blood flow freely down my body, staining my dress. Not that it'd matter that my dress was stained anyway. I'd be dead in a few minutes.

"Help!" I yelled. My fists pounded on the door and I hoped with fervor that someone was nearby. "_Help me!_"

"You little bitch." Dave roared. He grasped my neck with both hands – his knife had clattered noisily to the floor – and pushed me wildly against the wall.

"Miss?" A timid voice called from outside. "Is everything alright?" A pause. "Why is the door locked?"

"Say anything and I'll kill you right here, right now." Dave whispered hotly. His stale and pungent breath fanned across my skin. Goosebumps dotted my arms and neck.

"Miss?" This time, the voice was more insistent. The knob twisted and turned. "Are you alright?"

"Tell them you're fine." Dave commanded, his fingers tightening around my throat. "_Say it!_"

I gulped. "I-I'm fine!" A languid yet sinister smile spread across Dave's face. His biting grip loosened slightly, and his touch morphed into a slow caress. My skin crawled.

"Are you s–?" The voice was cut off. Suddenly, the knob jiggled more insistently, roughly. A different voice shouted out, "Annabeth!"

A gasp caught in my throat. "Percy?"

"Damn it, Annabeth! Why is the door locked?"

Dave gritted his teeth and thumped my head against the wall. Pain blossomed at the back of my head and stars danced in my vision. His grip tightened impossibly tight. I could feel my airways closing. My breath came out in rough gasps, and I couldn't get in enough oxygen. My eyelids fluttered and I swallowed thickly.

"Dave! _Dave!_" Percy growled. The noise on the other side of the door had ceased. "Open this fucking door or I swear to God, I'll kill you myself."

"Stop, please." I choked out. I let out a weak cough as Dave skewered me with his chilling glare. As his lips curled up, realization dawned. He wasn't going to stop. He wasn't going to stop until he killed me.

"Bye-bye, Annabeth." He spat. His hands exerted pressure. A final, gasping breath flew from my lips, and the world evaporated.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, short author's note and then onward with the chapter! So sorry I haven't updated as frequently as I would have liked. But it's a busy summer: summer classes and a trip to Dubai, plus I'm starting to drive sooo haha everyone get out of the road! But yeah, here's an update! Finally, huh? I hope you guys like it. A lot asked for Percy's POV so I have delivered. Enjoy, fave and review, and the likes! **

**- C**

****Again, no proofread. You guys should know that I never do x) hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters. Well, except Dave. **

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

The hardness of the blue chairs pushed and lined against the left wall of the waiting room of the local hospital made me squirm in discomfort. I exhaled a sigh oozing with exhaustion and shifted slightly. Thalia and the others occupied the rest of the chairs and couches strewn around the cramped room. Travis and Thalia were wide awake, sitting erect in their seats, faces creased with worry. Katie had rested her head on Travis's shoulder and dozed off a couple of hours into our wait. The aforementioned man kept an arm wrapped around his wife's waist and the other underneath his daughter. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the brightly colored wall. I hadn't been able to get comfortable since my arrival.

…

The nurses had wretched Annabeth out of my tired arms and into a stretcher, where she was promptly wheeled through the double doors of the emergency room. Protesting, I soon realized, was futile. The nurses at the front had learned to quickly dismiss any pleas I voiced about seeing Annabeth. Thirty minutes, two mini spats, and countless guilt trips later, my friends arrived, disgruntled, pissed, and worried.

"What the fuck did I tell you, Jackson?" Travis had hissed angrily and pushed me against the wall, taking little notice of the security guard posted at the corner of the room. "I knew he was going to pull something. I fucking knew it. I tried telling you. But did you fucking listen to me?"

I'd pushed his hands away from the lapels of my coat and mumbled feebly, still somewhat stunned from the night's events. Travis was still growling, eyes almost black with fury. Turning my head slightly, I'd met Katie's eyes. She ducked her head sympathetically and took a step forward, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Travis. Stop."

"Katie, not now." He responded, voice softening when he addressed her. After shooting her an apologetic smile, he returned his attention to me, eyes still ablaze. Asshole.

"Travis." Katie tried again. The others were gathered in the back, watching the exchange happen with withering grimaces. In my periphery, I caught sight of Thalia speaking in hushed tones with the receptionist, trying to glean any information about Annabeth's current state. "Please stop. Yelling at him isn't going to solve anything. I'm sure he's just as unnerved as we are."

Travis didn't respond. His eyes drilled into mine and after a final glare, released his hold on my shirt. I breathed out shakily and collapsed into the nearest seat. "You're right." I said hoarsely, dropping my head into my cupped hands. "I should have listened."

A low growl started in Travis's throat. Katie shook her head imperceptibly at her husband and knelt down, placing a warm hand against my cheek. "Tell us what happened."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let the images flow through my mind. The others had moved closer, ears open, faces drawn. "I, uh, well I…"

…

_I worried the stem of the champagne flute, eyes bouncing around the room, scanning its occupants' faces, searching for familiar features. "Mmhm." I said absently to an elderly lady, interrupting her in the middle of her tirade. I let my eyes wander again, tuning out the mindless conversations mixing with the air. _

_Annabeth had excused herself to use the facilities almost fifteen minutes ago. I was fairly certain that it didn't take that long to use the restroom unless there was a line, but in a mansion this massive, that was highly doubtful. What was more disconcerting was the fact that Dave had disappeared, too. He remained in my field of vision until a few minutes ago, when my attention had been diverted elsewhere. When I looked back, he had vanished._

_"I'm always telling my daughter she should settle down and find a nice young man. She's almost thirty, you know. She's a thing of beauty but as they say, beauty doesn't last forever." The elderly chatted on, oblivious to my lack of participation. _

_"Right." I mumbled, fingers curling inward. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled unpleasantly. Something was wrong. "Would you excuse me?" Without waiting for a reply, I hurriedly set the empty glass on a waiter's tray and set off in the direction of the restroom. _

_"… Oh, the restroom on this floor is locked." A man was saying gruffly. "Had to go up to the second floor. Almost about pissed myself." _

_My breathing turned ragged and my slow pace fastened. I pushed my way through the throng of people and spotted the door Annabeth had disappeared through, closed and dark. "Goddamnit." I growled. Some of the partygoers were gathered outside the door, muttering amongst themselves. A young woman had her fingers curled around the gold-gilded knob. _

_"Miss?" The woman was saying. Her eyebrows were knitted into a sharp V and she jiggled the handle. "Is everything alright? Why is the door lock?"_

_"Get out of the way!" I barked to the mindless attendants. _

_"Miss?" She pushed on the door more insistently. "Are you sure?"_

_"Watch where you're going, boy!" A man growled hotly, almost condescendingly. _

_I bared my teeth and kept going. "Get the stick out of your ass." Several people gasped at my crude words, but I was beyond making a lasting first impression. If I had my way, I wouldn't be seeing any of these people again. _

_"Annabeth!" I yelled, finally reaching the door and replacing the younger woman with a gentle shove to the side. A muffled gasp reached my ears, followed by a timid call of my name. "Damn it, Annabeth! Why is the door locked?"_

_The opulent room had fallen silent. I turned my head to sneer at the higher class people before redirecting my attention back to the pressing issue. "Dave!" I snarled. "Dave! Open this fucking door or I swear to God, I'll kill you myself!" _

_I gritted my teeth and took a couple of steps back. Breaking into a sprint, I let the full force of my body collide with the door. The hinges shook but still stood. I repeated the action thrice more before a splint appeared in the wood. "Fucking shit!" I spat out. _

_"Try it again." Someone commanded. I looked over my shoulder to see a group of men amassing behind me. I complied. Together, we rammed our shoulders, sides, and legs against the door. With a couple of kicks, the other men and I were able break through. _

_My eyes saw red and I seethed. The small window at the back of the corridor was pushed wide open, its curtains fluttering in the midnight breeze. I let my eyes drop to the limp form on the ground. "Oh, God." I rushed forward and cradled her head in my lap. "Asshole." I whispered as I examined her body for injuries. _

_There were purple bruises on her neck and a deep cut along her throat. My throat thickened and my vision blurred at the amount of blood staining her dress. _

_"Sir, I've called the police and an ambulance. Both should be coming soon." I nodded my thanks but didn't take my eyes off Annabeth's too still form. Whispers started up amongst the guests and this would no doubt be the biggest piece of gossip their eyes has ever feasted on, but I didn't give a rat's ass at the moment. _

_Promptly ten minutes later, the police burst through the doors, along with a team of medics. Annabeth was placed on a gurney and pushed into the back of the emergency vehicle. The police officers wanted me for further questioning but after a stern look, they reluctantly allowed me to climb into the back of the red and white vehicle. _

…

"I called you guys as soon as I got here." I concluded, monotonous.

"This is the second time you've managed to land your ass in the emergency room, Percy." Travis responded wryly. "Not completely your fault. Dave has always been an asshat."

Despite the severity of the situation, I snickered at his choice of insults. "'Asshat'?"

Travis shot me a withering look and rolled his eyes. "Did the EMTs tell you anything about Annabeth?"

My throat tightened and I forced my words past a growing lump lodged in my neck. "Um, the cut on her neck missed a major vein by mere inches. If the knife had been positioned a tad bit higher, then she would've been…" I cleared my throat and let my words trailed off.

"Right." Travis nodded, relieved. "You mentioned over the phone that there were bruises on her neck?"

"Yeah. Damn bastard must've choked her." My jaw tightened at the thought.

The others witnessed our exchange without a word. Their faces had morphed from worry to unconditional hatred. Clarisse pulled Chris into a chair next to her and the two started up a low whisper. Thalia remained by the receptionist area, eyes darting around worriedly. Connor and Katie were deep in thoughts, gazes unfocused.

And that was our last interaction. The rest of the wait passed by at a snail's pace. Every time the door would swing open, my head would jerk up. And when the doctor made his way to some other families, my body would slumped forward again. It was constant, seemingly endless torture.

* * *

><p>"Percy. Wake up." I woke with a start. Katie peered down at me, Holly wrapped tightly around her waist. "The verdict's here."<p>

My eyes fully sprung open to take in the sights before me. The others were awake and alert. Thalia was speaking to the doctor in a rampant, desperate to be notified of her best friend's condition.

"Well?" Thalia demanded.

The physician cleared his throat. "Ah, well, Ms. Chase received a lot of stitches to her throat so she's heavily sedated with morphine to help with the pain. The bruises on her neck aren't anything major; they should heal up within a couple of weeks." A frown flitted on the doctor's face. "She's quite the lucky girl. Had the weapon been aimed higher… well, like I said, lucky girl."

We all sighed in ragged relief. I staggered forward. "Can we see her?"

He affirmed my request. "Yes, but she's unresponsive. Again, we gave her a heavy dose of morphine to help with the pain."

"That's alright." Connor replied gruffly. It was the first time he's spoken since his arrival. "Her boyfriend, here," He gave me a hearty clap on the shoulder. "just wants to make sure she's fine."

Taking a step back, the physician allowed our lot to pass through the double doors. I fastened my steps and found Thalia right on my heels. "You're not the only one excited to see her, Jackson."

"I wouldn't doubt that."

* * *

><p>I gave a start and shot upward in my chair, shooting a chilly glare at the intruder. Clarisse held up her hand in mock surrender and jerked her head to the side. "Trouble in paradise." I arched a brow and released Annabeth's hands gently from mine. I stood and stretched, my limbs tensed and compacted. Having spent the past five hours in a chair beside Annabeth's bed was bound to be a problem for my back.<p>

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I stepped into the hallway, closing the door softly. Travis and Katie had gone home, claiming that Holly needed a proper place to sleep for the night. Connor and Thalia had left also. He needed to wake up early for a morning shift and she needed to talk to her fiancé to finalize some wedding details. Only Clarisse and Chris stayed, at Travis's insistence.

"Your dad's on the phone. And he sounds majorly pissed." And with that, she tossed me a battered cellphone and swaggered out the door to the waiting area.

I swallowed and pressed the phone to my ears. "Hello?"

"Goddamnit, Percy! What did I say?" My father barked, in lieu of a proper greeting. "I specifically warned you not to get her involved! What do I tell her father? The poor man already has one child in a hospital, he doesn't need another!"

"Hi, Dad." I said wryly.

"Don't bullshit me, Percy. This is serious. Ms. Chase could've died tonight." He slowed down and took a deep breath. "You need to fix this. Now."

"I will." I reassured him. "I'll make sure she's safe. Dave will never touch her again."

"You better hope not, son." He sighed. "Listen, it's still early enough that we pull her from the project. With full compensation for her design and to keep this little discrepancy between the three of us."

I blinked as the words slowly trickled into my mind. "Wait, Dad, what?"

"We have to pull her out, Percy. Send her back to the States. She's in danger. And as recent events would prove, Dave is not keen on ignoring innocent bystanders."

"Dad, no. Absolutely not." I responded steely.

I winced at the challenge I heard in my father's voice when he said, "You don't have a choice. I'm telling you this, Percy, not suggesting. Pull her out, tell her, and send her back here with her family. We are not jeopardizing this poor girl's life anymore than it already has been."

"I'm not sending her back, Dad."

"You don't have a choice." He repeated. "We can get in another temp to supervise the project but Annabeth is not spending another week with whatever trouble that's brewing over there, you hear?"

"Dad…" I whispered. "Please don't send her back."

"The alternative is letting her stay and potentially be killed by Dave's filthy hands."

"I - "

"Send her back home, son. So she can be safe with her family. We can't put her through this."

Swallowing, I dug my palms into my eyes and breathed out raggedly. "Dad, please."

Voice stern and authoritative, he barked out a final command. "No. She's leaving. I've booked her ticket for Friday. It's Tuesday over there. That leaves you two days to wrap things up, say your goodbyes. Say whatever it is that you have to to make her leave. If she's unwilling, I'll fire her myself."

I opened my mouth to protest but the line went dead.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. And I seriously apologize. Junior year was extremely busy and now I'm approaching the beginning of senior year so I'm not sure how consistent my uploads are going to be but I promise that I'll try. **

**I honestly don't know how to continue this story but I hope that this chapter is somewhat acceptable? Like I said, I haven't written this story for a looong time and I've kind of lost inspiration for it. But anyway, enjoy!**

**As always, review and favorite. And I didn't proof it, like usual, so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and grammatical errors!**

**~C**

* * *

><p>-Annabeth-<p>

Pale rays of sunlight streamed through a small slit in a set of lacy curtains fluttering softly in the breeze created by the ceiling fan. Dust motes danced in the dim lighting and when I opened my eyes, a pair of equally startled brown orbs returned my gaze. Furrowing my brows, I moved my line of sight downwards and blanched at the thin needle pricked and buried under my skin. Beside my bed, a series of loud, erratic beeps caused the woman lingering at the door to cross the threshold into the hallway, shouting something in rapid Italian. Confused, I strained against the ache in my torso, the burning sensation resonating within my neck, and the migraine beating against my skull, and tried to sit up. A gasp of pain escaped my lips and my body froze, trying to be still in an attempt to mitigate the agony coursing through my body, weaving itself down to the very ends of my nerves.

The machine, displaying an unstable green line that wove up and down on the screen, still blared with an intensity that mirrored the pain I felt. A light sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead and my stomach clenched as I tried to maintain the upright sitting position that I had managed to finagle my body into.

My throat itched and the severity of my pain worsened. My senses were heightened and I was instantly overwhelmed by an assortment of sounds and sensations: the scratchiness of the hospital blanket as my legs rubbed against it, the loud hum of electricity, the incessant alarm coming from the heart monitor, and the bustle of activity outside my room. I gritted my teeth and took slow, deep breaths, focusing my sight on a piece of fluff as it floated through the air and landed on my knee.

Suddenly, within seconds, a team of nurses and physicians burst through the door, clothed in blue scrubs, gloves, and facemasks. A face emerged from the crowd and her mouth moved but I couldn't seem to understand what she was saying. Realization dawned and her features twisted into a grimace. Her lips snapped shut and her hands sprung up in a flurry of movement. With frustrated groans and a few questionable gestures, I got the message: _Lie down_.

I shook my head slowly, wary of the ache that periodically blossomed from my neck. "I can't." I breathed; my words were rushed and tinged with desperation. "It hurts."

From my peripheral vision, I noticed the door opening and closing. A new face appeared, and I was pleasantly surprised when the words coming out of his mouth were in English. "I'm going to measure your pain, okay, Annabeth? On a scale of 0 to 10, 0 being no pain and 10 being the worst pain you've ever experienced in your life, what is your pain level?"

"A 9." I blurted, and then stifled another groan. "Or an 11."

The man murmured something to a nearby nurse and she scribbled down a note. He then motioned with his hands and his fellow colleagues rushed to do his bidding. "I'm going to put you under, alright? A little morphine and the pain will go away. In the meantime, we'll try to figure out what's going on, okay? Nod if you can understand me."

I turned my head and gave a slight nod. A nurse was unhooking my current IV bag from its line and replacing the empty rod with a bag filled with clear white liquid. Within seconds, I felt the pain subside and my lids fluttered shut…

…

When I came to, I was greeted with a gruff "Hello again, Ms. Chase", and a limp handshake. I looked around blearily: at the needle still nestled into my arm, at the IV bag filled with saline solution, and finally at the doctor. I squinted and, through a blurred haze, discerned the letters that made up his name: Jack Harris.

"Hello." I responded hoarsely. My mouth felt slimy, my tongue felt thick and heavy, and my throat felt as dry as sandpaper. "What's wrong with me?"

Dr. Harris hooked his hand through a chair's handle and dragged it to the side of my bed. He sat and made himself comfortable, crossing his legs over one another and folding his hands. "When they brought you in, you sustained a lot of injuries. There was a cut along your neck, and I've mentioned this to the entourage in the waiting room, but you're an incredibly lucky woman. Had that cut been made any higher, it would've sliced right through your jugular and you would've bled out." At my horror-stricken expression, he winced apologetically but forged on. "There were a couple of bruises along your neck but the discoloration seemed to have lightened a little bit. We stitched the cut and kept you here overnight for further assessment. Lucky we did. When you woke up a while earlier, that pain you felt? That was a result of the internal bleeding you'd sustained. The doctors and nurses that examined you earlier couldn't detect any visible signs or symptoms that would allow them to come to such a conclusion. We'd rectified that and patched you right up."

I fell into a contemplative silence, both horrified at my condition and curious about the extent of Dave's abuse. Lost in recollections, I hadn't noticed the door squeaking open and the doctor standing up to greet the newcomer. Murmured whispers traveled between the two men and the door finally closed again. This time when I looked up, my stormy gray eyes collided with two bright pools of emerald.

Relief was visible on Percy's face and when he lifted my hand up to his lips, I felt the tremors in his touch. "Well," I said, breaking the silence. "You look like crap."

A laugh, tinged with disbelief and relief, escaped Percy's lips and exhaustion made itself known through his droopy exterior. There were purplish bags under his eyes, his skin had lost some of its color, and his hair looked greasy and unkempt. He had long since taken off his tuxedo jacket, but still wore the white dress shirt he had on underneath. His tie, a dull green in the yellowed glow of the hospital, was hanging loosely around his neck. "I've been better."

Percy took a step forward, hesitant. He looked lost and scared amongst the sterile white machineries, worried that one wrong move would cause them to go haywire. I motioned for him to come closer and then concentrated my energy on slowly moving my body to the other side of the bed so he could room to sit.

"Annabeth, don't move." Percy chastised. His hands fluttered around me, trying, but failing, to get me to stop moving.

Bracing my hands on the bed, I carefully inched my body to my right. A dull ache in my stomach prompted a sharp intake of breath, but when the soreness vanished seconds later, I hurriedly lowered myself back down on the mattress. A small space had been cleared for Percy to sit and he did so with palpable disapproval. "So." I began, reaching out to take his hand and making a face. His palm was calloused and dry, and the nails were bitten down into nubs. "What happened exactly?"

Surprise flitted across his face. "You don't remember?"

"I do, vaguely." I replied, linking our fingers together. "But could you maybe jog my memory?"

So he did, with as little detail as I could stomach. After the ambulances arrived, Dave bolted, injuring a few other people in the process. While I, along with three others, was being transported to the nearest hospital, both the local and state police arrived for a proper investigation and to collect eyewitness accounts and testimonies. At that tidbit, I started. "Seaweed Brain, what did you do? You told me the whole reason you went to the States was to avoid being associated with the gangs!"

"I know." He smiled wryly. "I left for the hospital before the police showed up, but called in a few hours later with an anonymous tip. Hopefully they find him." Percy paused and cocked his head. "I should give you more credit; you actually listened to me. I don't even remember telling you about why I came to the States!"

Rolling my eyes, I nudged his knee with our clasped hands and he continued. Apparently, the police had sent out an alert to every precinct within a twenty-mile radius. The officials were incredibly certain that Dave couldn't have traveled outside the city limits just yet, though I wasn't so sure. In any case, when he arrived in the emergency room, Percy placed a call out to Travis and caught him up on what had happened. Within half an hour, our little entourage was present and most of them were still here. Travis and Katie left, promising to come back as soon as they can, and Connor set out for the Underwoods', trying to glean as much information as he can regarding the investigation and the other partygoers that were wounded by Dave. Only Clarisse, Chris, and Thalia remained, anxious for an update.

There was a slight pause as a look of apprehension and trepidation flashed across Percy's face. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he had more to say, but chose to stand and squeezed my hand. "Well, the good news is, we got your discharge papers this morning and you can leave anytime you want."

"Great, let's go now." I picked up a limp strand of my hair and grimaced at its disgusting texture. I needed a proper shower and a fresh change of clothes, plus a phone call to my father was long overdue. Last time I spoke with him, Nico's condition remained unchanged so I didn't dare to be too hopeful.

Percy chuckled, and said, "I figured you'd want to leave as soon as you were allowed to. I'll let Dr. Harris know and see about getting you a wheelchair."

I made a face. "I can walk, you know."

"I'm not taking any chances." He peered over his shoulder at a nurse passing by and moved for the door. "I'll be right back."

I watched his retreating figure stride down the hall, his steps and mannerisms exuding purpose. Just as Percy was handed a wheelchair and my pain prescription, a woman entered my room with a pair of jeans and a white shirt in hand.

"Alright," The nurse smiled, setting the clothes at the foot of my bed. "Let's get you out of here."

...

I blinked and worried my hands as my eyes connected with seven pairs of eyes. The second my wheelchair crossed the threshold of Travis and Katie's quaint two-story, Travis and Katie swarmed around me, hands fluttering and eyes beseeching. I quietly assured them that I was fine but I knew they weren't convinced, if anything they were even more uncertain as they eyed the metal contraption I was strapped into. "I'm okay." I reiterated with a light laugh. "Stop hovering!"

"Do you need anything? A drink of water, some food?" Katie asked, buzzing about. Her motions were skittish and erratic, her fingers were trembling, and her nerves were frayed. With any sign of danger, I knew she wouldn't hesitate to adopt a protective stance beside Travis.

"I need a shower." I said instead, then added, "And to call my dad." Although the nurse had gotten me into some fresh clothes, my skin felt dry and my body smelled like antiseptic.

Travis's brows furrowed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What, a shower?" I stared at him questioningly. "I don't know about you, but I can _smell_ the stench coming from my body."

He shook his head and clarified his statement. "No, you seriously need a shower. _That_ is a great idea, trust me." At my glare, Travis grinned. "I'm talking about calling your dad. He can't know what happened."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Obviously not. That's why I wasn't going to tell him any specifics about how I'm doing, but I just wanted an update on how my brother's doing." I wheeled my chair to the base of the staircase and gazed up at Percy. "Help?"

"With showering?" Percy's emerald eyes took on a mischievous glint and he winked at me. "You don't even have to ask."

"Pervert!" I laughed, swatting his arm.

He shrugged, unapologetic. "What! You have to be a bit more specific."

"I mean, help me up the stairs."

"And then with the showering?"

"Shut up!"

…

"Annabeth?"

The familiarity of my father's voice and the concern that saturated his words almost brought me to tears. The fears and worries that I hadn't allowed myself to feel or express suddenly slammed into me, breaking free from the mental wall that I'd constructed to keep them at bay. The emotions, incredibly real and entirely too tangible, left a slight waver in my voice. "Hi, Dad."

"Are you alright?" He questioned, anger palpable through the call. "Why haven't you called? And why couldn't I reach you? The operator said the line was disconnected! I was worried sick!"

When I could get a word in edgewise, I calmly reassured him, "I'm fine, Dad, I promise. It's just…" I took a shaky breath, unsure of what I should reveal. I couldn't tell him the truth, I knew that, but I figured I could feed him a version of the truth. "I've been really busy and the project's coming along really nicely."

"That doesn't explain why I couldn't call you."

"I lost my phone." I lied, trying to sound as convincing as I could. "And I didn't have your number memorized, I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath and adopted a calmer tone when he responded, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay. You should call your mother, she'd want to hear from you."

I stifled a groan. I hadn't even thought about the disapproval my mother would express at my lack of communication. "I will soon." I replied vaguely, and then abruptly changed the subject. "Dad, how's Nico?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and I mentally prepared myself for the crushing news that would follow. A bead of sweat slithered down the side of my face as I listened to my father's low murmurs. Almost instantly a number of scenarios flashed through my mind in quick succession, all with devastating news. _Nothing happened_, I reasoned, _they'd find a way to let me know if anything did_. Still, panic rose within me, snuffing out any thought of rationality. "D-Dad?" I prompted, my voice unsteady. "I-Is he?"

"Oh, no! Annabeth, no, nothing like that."

"So what is it?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up." My father began, hesitation evident in his tone. "But a couple days ago, Doctor Mendez called to let us know that brainwaves were detected." I gasped and he hurried on. "It isn't anything major. Your brother's not up and running yet, but they now know that he's somewhat conscious."

I was overcome with dizziness. Since the accident, I had imagined the moment when Nico finally woke up over and over again. My hope had always been steadfast, but there were times when uncertainty gripped my heart. Now that we were getting a response, I didn't know how to respond and I was surprised when tears blurred my vision. "T-that's great!" With trembling fingers, I rubbed my eyes and let out a watery laugh. "This is the first positive sign we've had all year!"

"Don't get too excited." He warned. "Doctor Mendez said she'd contact us if there was any change but I haven't gotten a call yet. Remember the last time something like this happened? It was a false alarm."

"But this time might be different!" I argued, frustrated that he was being so pessimistic. At his words, my mind flashed back to the moment when I had first received the news from Doctor Mendez a year prior. If memory serves, it was nearly midnight when my cellphone let out a shrill melody. I dropped my pencil and answered, exhausted.

_"Annabeth, I'm so glad I caught you. I called both your parents and neither of them picked up."_ _There was a flurry of activity in the background and I strained my ears to make out her words. _

_ I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared out the window, eyes following the trail of cars parked down the street. "They're probably asleep." I answered. "Is something wrong?"_

_ There was a pause. "I don't mean to alarm you." _

_ I straightened. _Nico_. "What is it?"_

_ "While a nurse was making her rounds an hour ago, she saw your brother move. It wasn't a noticeable change, but just a slight flexing of his fingers. We're not sure what it means, and we don't know if he's definitely awake, but I ordered a CT scan for the morning so there will be substantial evidence to make sure that it's not a fluke." _

"But what if it's not?" My father shot back, pulling me from my reverie. I sighed and hobbled to the sink, turning on the faucet. Water splashed into the porcelain bowl and I dipped my fingers in. "I know how much you want your brother back but we have to be rational about this."

I watched the surface of the water ripple as I dragged my hand through the liquid. Bitterness blossomed within me. "You sound like Mom." I snapped. "It's not going to kill you to be a little bit optimistic!"

"Annabeth–"

"I have to go." I interjected brusquely. "I'll talk to you soon. Call me if you find out anything else." I didn't give him a chance to respond before ending the call with a sharp jab of my thumb. Irritation bubbled in my chest and I gripped my phone tightly, fighting the urge to fling it across the room. After a couple of calming breaths, I set my phone down on the bathroom counter and wobbled my way to the tub. My fingers curled around the faucet handle just as my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it off the counter and answered with a harsh, "What?"

"Whoa," Luke's warm laugh filtered through. "Bad time?"

"Sorry, hi."

"S'okay. So…"

I arched my brows and asked teasingly, "What do you want, Luke?"

"Should I be worried about Thalia?" He sighed loudly. "I mean, is she okay? I haven't been able to reach her and she hasn't called. Should I be worried? I don't want to worry but _should I be_?"

"Luke," I laughed, shaking my head. "She's fine. Everything's fine. She lost her phone a couple of days ago."

"Oh." Luke grew quiet.

"Luke." I said. "What are you not telling me?"

"She called me a week ago and suggested that we postpone the wedding…"

I gasped, astonished. Since their engagement, Thalia's life had revolved around perfecting every single wedding detail. Her excitement had been contagious, and Luke and I had found ourselves at her side as she sampled wedding cakes, picked out invitations, and planned the seating arrangements. But I also knew why she did it. With everything that's happened lately, planning a wedding must be the last thing on her mind. And since Luke was going to fly out to Italy for the wedding, I knew she'd want him out of harm's way. "Luke…"

"Annabeth, is it me? Did I do something wrong?" The pain in his voice was unbearable and I blinked away the tears that pricked my eyelids.

"Oh, Luke, no. It's not you." I lowered myself on the tub's edge and wringed my hands. "We're just insanely busy with the construction process and she's been really stressed about everything being perfect for Percy's father. She loves you." I reassured him. "The minute we're done with the project, you and I will be back to stuffing invitations in envelopes and licking the flaps."

Luke was unconvinced, that much was clear with the silence that followed. He won't believe me, not unless he hears it from Thalia herself. I pulled myself up off my seat and stood, carefully testing my movements for any pain. When none ensued, I walked out the door and stood at the rail, Thalia's name on the tip of my tongue.

Her name died on my lips as a string of profanities floated up from the living room. I frowned and crept down the stairs, hands wrapped tightly around the banister. "Luke," I whispered, craning my head to peer down at my ring of friends. "I've to go. I'll have Thalia call you later."

"You have to tell her what's going on!" That was Thalia, and irritation dripped from her words. "She deserves to know!"

"I don't have to tell her because she's not leaving." Percy snapped. "I can handle Dave."

Thalia scoffed, shaking her head. "Dave landed her in the hospital with a huge cut on her neck and some serious internal bleeding. So obviously, you can't handle him!"

I winced. _That was a low blow_.

"Percy, you're being selfish." Katie. "You can't keep her here if she'll be in danger. Your dad's doing the right thing by forcing her to go back to her family, you have to know that."

I blinked and reared back. Shock gripped my body and the full meaning of her words slammed into me like a ton of bricks. Unable to keep quiet any longer, I slipped down the stairs and emerged into the living room with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. "What the hell is going on?" I spat out.

…

"You've got to be joking!" I exclaimed, turning my head and scanning the sea of guilt-stricken faces. Clarisse and Chris had stealthily slunk out of the living room; Thalia had hidden herself behind Percy; Travis, Katie, and Percy were studiously avoiding my glare; and Connor was seated at the kitchen table, effectively blocking us out with a pair of headphones. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered timidly, grimacing when I blew out an exaggerated breath. "As much as I love for you to stay, they're right. It's too dangerous for you over here."

I rolled my eyes. "You act like it's safe for me back home. What's stopping Dave from flying to New York and finishing what he's started?" I demanded, ignoring Travis, Katie, Connor, and Thalia when they cleverly removed themselves from my immediate vicinity.

"You're right. I have no idea if any of that is going to happen." Percy conceded with a nod. "But I'll feel better once I know you're back with your family, as safe as possible. I'll never forgive myself if anything else happens to you. _This_," he gestures toward my neck, "was bad enough."

I closed my eyes and tried another approach. "What about the project? I can't leave in the middle of it."

Percy cracked a small smile. "You're still going to get paid the rest of your commission, Annabeth."

"I don't care about the money!" I cried indignantly.

"I'm just letting you know." He said soothingly. "The blueprints have been approved and the materials had arrived and verified. My dad will fly someone out to oversee the construction, or I'll volunteer to take over."

I shook my head vehemently. "Percy, I'm not leaving you. And what about Thalia?"

"She'll go with you. It's not safe for either of you. I should've flown you back to New York the second everything started but I was selfish. As long as you're with me, I'll never worry about myself. I'll always try to protect you, whether you're here or in New York." He replied fiercely.

"I know what you're trying to do." I whispered accusingly. "You're trying to guilt me into leaving."

The corners of Percy's lips curled upward but he kept his face emotionless. "Please, Annabeth."

I swallowed and tried to find my voice. "Don't make me go. What if he hurts you?"

"I'll be careful." Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt. A flurry of emotions warred within me; anger, sadness, and hopelessness all battling for dominance. "Please." He whispered into my hair.

"Let me talk to him." I demanded, pulling back. Pieces of my earlier conversation with Percy clicked into place, and I remembered him telling me that everything had been booked and that I would leave Friday. Anger surged within me once more. How dare Poseidon force this upon me without my consent! "Your father."

"Annabeth," Percy responded tiredly. "Nothing you say will change his mind. I've tried."

I heaved a breath, feeling sick to my stomach. "Percy…"

"Annabeth, this is for your, and his, own good." Katie whispered, emerging from her bedroom with a sleeping Holly in her arms. Travis trailed behind her, face stoic. Connor, Clarisse, Chris, and Thalia all followed closely behind, faces downcast. Judging by the group's morose expression, they'd heard everything that was said. "We'll take good care of him, I promise."

The others murmured in agreement.

Percy nodded encouragingly. "And I'll call and Skype every day."

I scanned their faces, serious and honest. My resolve slowly crumbled. Thalia, sensing my defeat, removed herself from the others to stand by my side. Her hand found my limp one and gently wound her fingers through mine. "Fine." I said slowly, my voice rough and scratchy with repressed sadness. "I'll go, but the second Dave's gone, I want you back with me."

Percy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
